Fit For a King
by Renagade Rex Sphinx
Summary: FFAK is set after the events of the Millennium World some few months after Atem has passed on. With Zorc destroyed and the Items lost to for good, the Shadow Realm has spat out an ancient player... The Thief King of Kul Elna, Akefia. Waking in buried ruins, dying and confused as to how he got there, Akefia is left to his fate...
1. Return of the King

**Chap 1: Return of the King**

Deep in the darkest recess of the evil darkness, known to the ancients as the Shadow Realm, there was a form suspended in place. Not really floating, and not really bound; simply suspended by dark tendrils of amassed shadows so tightly compressed they had a form and nearly a consciousness all their own. They held the form of a man who had no sense of anything around him…. if the shadows moved, he neither saw nor felt them…. His soul long since gone, his body simply existed for them to hold as if it were a trophy on a mantle, barley kept alive, if not at all.

This was the way it had been for an immeasurable span of time… nothing had changed… nothing…. Just endless sleepless night…. And for a moment like so many others, that's what it was…. But then something changed. Something… Felt…

For a moment, nothing seemed to have happened…. but then he twitched. For the first time in what was to be a forever…. The body twitched on its own accord. A weak breath accompanied a small movement from the man's fingers and slowly he began writhing as something found its way back into the empty void that had been his heart, stretching, coiling and binding back into place as his soul found its home once more; finally freed after centuries of imprisonment by the death of the Dark God Zork.

The tendrils had begun spasming as this happened and released the body of Zork's original pawn…. The Thief King of Kul Elna, Akefia; made whole once more.

As he fell, the shadowy area before him seemed to give way and Akefia fell forward and onto the hard dusty floor beneath him; the shadows slithering away from him and vanishing back into the dark portal of the shadow realm, leaving him alone in the dank darkness of what could best be described as a tomb, the air itself stale and ancient.  
Akefia felt himself shiver slightly, his body cold and numb, his breathing ragged as he opened his eyes only to observe blackness making him wonder for the briefest of moments if had opened them at all. Carefully, Akefia attempted to sit up, and found himself completely immobile; that fact stunned him really…. it had been some time since he had been so weak… and that was when….

A pained groan escaped him as his body wrenched with a pang of sheer starvation, the pain of it intense enough to make him double up with the very last of his energy…. Akefia could feel it now… he was dying. Dying of hunger.  
Looking at his hand that was obscured by darkness, a hand that looked so frail due to lack of sustenance… but how was that possible? Had he not eaten the day before? Prior at best? Akefia found himself scrambling for answers… why was he even here? What had he even been doing to land him here? In any case, he couldn't just lie there and die….

"Help…" the sound that escaped his lips so weak they were virtually inaudible at all, the voice itself alien to his ears, "Help me…" he whispered into the darkness as best he could…. If he could get help and strengthened he would be able to….able to…. what? He couldn't remember… "Help me….!" he cried dryly, his voice still so weak it barley even echoed off the empty walls,over and over in the silence as the minutes began to stretch…..

* * *

Several minutes turned into an hour, and the silence persisted its reign when a loud crash echoed off the walls as the once hidden entrance was unceremoniously torn down. Many beams of light then pierced the once undisturbed darkness as fresh air and dusty sand flooded the ancient halls as men with picks and shovels entered the new room, eyes greedily taking up the sights of the new tunnels and the promise of new discoveries. In no time at all, a small rendezvous point was established and the men filled in all directions to search out the tunnels.

One team delved deep and came upon an open room, immediately they all saw promise in the room and began to fan out… but a faint whisper caught the ear of the team head and he prompted the others to silence themselves and listen…. Following the whispers over their echoing footsteps with the aid of their flashlights, they came upon the startling form of a white haired man decorated in golden bracelets and rings, doubled over and nearly dead from starvation, his form hidden under a red wool cloak… when he gave a gurgling cough the head of the team whipped his head around in refrained panic,

"Someone give me a canteen!" the head called. In mere moments he had lifted the man's head and tried coaxing him into opening his mouth, with virtually no response. With the help of one of his associates they managed to stimulate his throat into swallowing as they held his mouth open and carefully tipped small portions into his mouth. The man took one final drink and went entirely slack, still breathing but barely. In a quick scramble, the soon unconscious man had been removed from the room as quickly as they could manage and was air lifted to the nearest hospital.

* * *

The darkness Akefia was in was comfortable…. Like many years missed good rest. But it was not to last; Akefia was awakened by strange, faint and seemingly far off noises… slowly he opened his eyes and turned them up towards the ceiling, which glared back at him with rather strange intensity, forcing him to look away with a groan. Blinking, his vision cleared slowly and for a moment he stared at a strange object; it appeared to be made of metal… and it had many strange glowing dots over its face, giving the appearance of eyes. That fact unnerved Akefia and he shifted in place, taking notice of the softness beneath him, a bed. Not only that, he was in strange pale robes.

Still dazed, he reached up to rub his face and froze as his eyes caught sight of his arms; Vines were embedded in them, directly in his veins it seemed…. Some looked to contain fluid and some…. He felt his hair stand on end as he realized blood was in one… being siphoned or otherwise he hadn't a clue and his heart picked up its pace. A loud beeping made him snap his head to the source and he flinched at the machine as he realized it was mimicking the exact rhythm of his heart… feeling his chest, he felt something there too. Ripping away the shirt he began breathing rapidly as more vines hung from there as well…

Immediately he began ripping them away from his flesh, to which the odd object began wailing loudly making Akefia cover his ears in shock as he yelled for it to shut up.

The sound of a door flying open alerted him to a small group consisting of a man and two women dressed in white as they rushed into the room, the man speaking to him and holding his hands out and the heavily breathing patient, "Sir! Please! Settle down! You are ok! You're safe… please stop that!" he said quickly trying to stop the man from tugging at the IV's.

Akefia did not respond to the man's words in his growing panic at the wailing machines around him and immediately yelled to him, "Who are you?! What is this?! Get this thing off of me!"

The doctor blinked in confusion at the man's words; never before had he heard the language the still thrashing man spouted, "Sir! Please slow down I can't understand you! Sir please stop that!"

Akefia's hand gripped the blood red IV in his right arm and tried tugging it away, flinching at the sensation in his arm as he tried, "SIR STOP!"

Akefia winced as the man was suddenly grabbing his hand and prying his fist open to release the vine, Akefia cursed at him and tried forcing him back, confused as to what he was doing. It wasn't until the man called out in a strange tongue he could not understand that he realized that the odd object was their doing; the two women suddenly joined in in subduing him, to which he began yelling in confused rage as they slowed his movements, also speaking to him in a strange language. More people in white, these men, rushed in and began pinning Akefia's arms and legs down as he fought to free himself, "Stop it! Get your hands off me damn you! LET ME GO!" he screamed angrily, furious that he was easily being overpowered.

"His heart can't handle this stress right now! Keep holding him still!" the doctor said as he rushed out to get a sedative, he hadn't got far as a thoughtful nurse had rushed it over when the screaming began.

Akefia glimpsed the man as he returned, a sharp glinting object with a clear fluid in his hand as he approached, prompting him to struggle harder despite the firm grip the men around him had, his heart racing out of control making his ears deafen slightly as if the pounding was directly in his ears, his teeth gritting out of rage as his heart attempted to hammer its way out his heaving chest. The needle didn't go to his body however, and was instead pressed into one of the vines that was still attached in his arm.

"No! NO!" Akefia growled angrily again, spouting angry and empty threats. For a few moments nothing seemed to be happening as Akefia continued pulling against his captors…. But then Akefia felt his blood run cold as a strange calm began to overtake him, slowly he felt the willingness to fight dwindling and his head growing hazy. Shaking his head trying to rid the growing unnatural calm he found his body relaxing against his wishes, even his breathing and heart seemed to be calming down, which frankly scared him, "What did you do to me?" he managed shakily as the men slowly released him, sweat from exertion glistening on every portion of his skin, "What have you done to me?"

"…. It's alright. Let him go….Easy." The doctor said as the assistants stepped away from the man as he continued to repeat the same sentence as he grew slack, "Restrain him. If he does that again he could hurt himself or someone else…"

"Yes doctor…" A nurse acknowledged as she began setting the now sleeping man back into his original resting position, "Doctor…What language was that? It's not English, Arabic or even Hebrew."

The doctor shook his head, "I don't know… we'll have to look into it. Familiar language will help him keep calm…. I'll call the team that brought him in… he might know." The doctor replied as the nurses secured his wrists, ankles and section across his mid-chest with a leather strap, the nurses re-affixing the machines and IV's as the doctor left the room shaking his head,

"Must be shock…" he muttered sadly.

* * *

_**Well that was Chapter one. There is plenty more to this on the way;) Hope you enjoy. **_

_**A heads up i might add is this is a RIPSHIPPING fic, there will be no Yaoi pairings in this whatsoever. **_

_**Also, a note. I call the Thief King by "Akefia" and not Bakura because i feel that he deserves his own name, and Akefia sounds far more Egyptian that Touzoku to me(Plus the literal translation of Touzoku is "Thief" so he's literally "Thief Bakura"). So as with all my works he shall be Akefia.**_


	2. Echoes of the Shadows

**Chapter 2: Echoes of the Shadows**

The head of the Excavation team found himself in quite the puzzle after his unexpected find… How the white haired man had ended up inside the excavation site was beyond him; there had been no opening within the tunnels at all for which he could have gotten in… the air was still stagnate so there couldn't be an opening for him to have even stumbled into it… regardless he found himself now a week behind schedule due to it all.

He sighed to himself and settled back in his hotel room; at least they'd found him and saved his life. Any longer and they'd more than likely have been put on hold for a potential murder investigation, to which the entire project could have been kissed goodbye.

The ring of the phone caught the man's attention and he reached over to the small cabinet and picked up the receiver,  
"Hello? Is this the head of the Kul Elna Excavation team?" a voice asked.

"Yes it is. You may call me Rikai. Who am I speaking to?" the man asked.

"Yes… this is Doctor Hotep. I'm in charge over the man your team found in the tunnels?"

"Oh yes! Hello… how is he?" Rikai said as he straightened up.  
"Well…. He's doing far better now that we gave him a blood transfusion, he even woke up about an hour ago."

"That's great news…!"

"But I'm afraid we had a little episode… and we were forced to sedate him before he harmed himself." the doctor said, shaking his head on the opposite side of the phone.

"Oh…. I'm sorry to hear that…. what happened?"

"I think it might have been a form of shock… he had no idea where he was, and he seemed greatly distressed by the machinery. He began tearing off his IV's and the like, and we attempted to calm him down, but I fear he didn't understand a word we said."

"He couldn't understand you?"

"Not at all… and actually I could not understand him either. He was speaking some form of language… but for the life of me I couldn't place it. none of the nurses in the room even knew it, so I doubt he's from around here… but even then it couldn't have been oriental, English…. Or anything really. I've been a doctor for 27 years and I've never heard a language like his." Hotep said scratching his head,

Furrowing his brows Rikai leaned forward, "Well that is strange… erm…. What can be done then?"

"Well… I was actually thinking, maybe you might be able to help. I know it sounds stupid really…. but I can't help but think his language might be up your alley."

Rikai chuckled, "I'm not sure about that! But I suppose it couldn't hurt to see what I can do… I do want to know how he got into that site in the first place after all. When will he wake up?"

"Give or take another hour, depending on how his body responded to the dosage. But I think an hour at best."

"Very good then. I'll be there." Rikai said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir." replied before the two hung up.

* * *

Rikai had spent nearly two hours attempting to converse with the nameless man… most of it simply trying to get him to calm down; and in the end he was forced to leave just like everyone else with a series of clearly angry words.

"No good?" the doctor asked when Rikai exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"No… not really…" he said slowly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"You look deep in thought… something on your mind?" Dr. Hotep asked.

"Actually yes… I can't understand the man at all…. But his dialect does sound familiar to me."

"Really?" Hotep asked as Rikai walked down the hall.

"Yes actually. I didn't really notice it at first, but I do remember hearing a few words he said before… It was from a young woman that lived not too far from here. What was her name again…." Rikai wondered aloud as he folded his arms, "AH! Ishizu! Ishizu Ishtar!"

The doctor's face lit up at the name, "Oh I remember her! She's one of the Tombkeeper clans right?"

"Yes! She's the one! Do you know where she is? Perhaps she of all people can help!" Rikai asked excitedly… his excitement dwindled when the doctor shook his head,

"I'm sorry… but miss Ishizu actually moved away some months ago." Dr. Hotep explained.

"Oh… that's a pity… Is there any way to locate her?"

The doctor tapped his chin in thought, "Well…. I remember her saying that she was moving to Domino City. She was going to take over a job on an Ancient Egyptian exhibit."

"Domino City?!" Rikai asked, "Well that's great! I have a son that lives up there! I can call and ask him to find her for us!"  
Hotep smiled and motioned to the lobby where Rikai took out his cell and dialed out….

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning and a lone teenage boy was sitting in his living room alone, unable to sleep from a rather vivid nightmare he had had earlier. Ryou rubbed his eyes and sighed; nightmares weren't uncommon for him…. at least not up until recently with his return from Egypt some few months ago.

When he had been in possession of the Millennium Ring, he'd often have nightmares of terrible things that the spirit that dwelled within it would do…or had done. Either way had been trying on him and he had put on a happy and brave face so others wouldn't worry… they were so often that when the ring had vanished along with its brethren, getting a restful night's sleep had seemed strange, and he had just gotten used to it when this happened…. although it was a rather random nightmare; not at all to do with murder, but rather of him fighting and struggling against what had appeared to be doctors; a panicky fear, the predominant emotion from the dream, had finally woke him up and had seen to keep him from wanting to go back to sleep for fear it would resurface. He sighed once more and headed to the kitchen to get a warm drink; that usually helped.

As he sipped down a mug of warm coco he found himself grateful that the weekend had begun…otherwise he'd be snoozing in class. As he took another sip a glow alerted him to his phone before it could ring; puzzled as to who could be calling at that hour he picked it up and felt himself brighten as he read "Father" across the little screen.

Immediately he answered, "Hello Father!"

"Oh hello Ryou!" he paused at his son's sleepy voice and facepalmed, "Oh Ryou, I'm so sorry! I forgot about the Time Zones…it's so late for you!"

"Oh no, no! it's alright…. I was up getting a drink anyway…. How are you?" Ryou asked smiling; it wasn't often he'd get a call from his father during one of his excavations, and he was happy that he'd called.

"Oh… ok son. And I'm doing rather well… all things considered… my excavation was put on hold though."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"Something interesting actually… we were at the site when we found a man inside the main chamber."

"A man? Someone beat you there?"

Rikai laughed lightheartedly a moment on the other end, "Well… in a way. He was alone… and he was almost dead from starvation. We don't know how long he'd been in there and how. The Chamber was sealed completely…"

"That's…. odd." Ryou said aloud, "Is he alright?"

"Yes it was… and he is now that he's in the hospital. As ok as he can get anyway… but we have a small issue. No one can speak with him. He speaks in what I think is a lost dialog; he can't speak in any other language, so he can't explain himself."

"Oh dear….that isn't good for him…" Ryou said sympathetically.

"But I have an idea of someone who can speak to him… and I need your help, Ryou." Rikai said.

"Me? What can I do?" Ryou asked confused,

"Well… there's a woman who moved into Domino City recently. She should be working at the Egyptian Exhibit there…she moved there from here in Egypt and she might-"

"Oh you mean Ishizu!" Ryou said suddenly with a smile, startling his father,

"You…. You know of her?"

"Of course! I know her personally! She's my friend Malik's sister! She's very nice and cooks really good too." He added with a cheery look on his face at the mention of his friends.

"Oh. Well that's…. that's fantastic! Ryou… if it's not any trouble…. Could you please ask Ishizu to call me? Not now of course, but preferably first thing in the morning? This man needs help, and we can't help him if we can't communicate with him." Rikai said hopefully.

Ryou blinked on the opposite end of the phone as he stirred his still steamy coco; how odd for his father to find a man who spoke an unknown language… and that Ishizu was the one that could help. Then it hit him; perhaps the language he spoke was the language of the Tomb Keepers: the original Egyptian!

Still odd… how could he not know any other language? The Ishtar family did….Ryou nodded, "Sure Father. I'll get in touch first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you Ryou. I've got to go now… good night son. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks Father…you too." Ryou replied before they both hung up. He smiled some and finished his coco; he returned to bed, quite a bit happier now and confident the nightmare would be gone.

* * *

It was six am when Ishizu woke up, Rishid was already up and getting ready for the day as he had done since his youth and her brother Malik was still sleeping from being up late chatting with Anzu; the thought made her smile and giggle happily. She was glad Malik had made a friend… and not only that, but had managed to take her as his girlfriend.

Considering all that her brother had endured, it did her heart well to know he was well on his way to leaving his dark past behind him.

Despite that, she took his cell while he slept so it would not disturb him so he could rest properly. Anything he received could wait til he woke.

The kitchen soon smelled of toast and syrup as Ishizu prepared breakfast, Rishid soon joining her and helping prepare. The smell served as a beacon and soon Malik had woke up and had joined them in the kitchen as seven o'clock rolled in. the trio then enjoyed a small bit of talk about what they planned to that day, Malik planned on meeting up with Anzu to hang out at a local arcade where they had a dance game, one that the both of them could try out and have fun; Rishid spoke about how he was considering to be a guard at the night exhibit at the Egypt museum, much to Ishizu's surprise, but gained her approval all the same and said that she'd recommend him. So that would leave Ishizu alone for the day, as today was the start of her vacation. Malik seemed a bit distressed about her alone at the house, but Ishizu insisted that he go have fun and she'd find something to do.

As the three continued eating, Malik's cell went off, "Oh so that's where you went." He said looking over to the counter and getting up to pick it up, "How'd you get here…..?" he shrugged and looked at the screen, and his brow furrowed a moment before he answered, "Hello? Ryou?"

"Oh hello Malik. How are you?" Ryou asked in his usual happy tone.

"Doing fine, just having breakfast with the family…. What's up?" Malik replied as he sat back down.

"Oh nothing really… just a bit tired. Didn't sleep well last night…"

"Oh. Sorry to hear that…. you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm fine!" Ryou said quickly trying to wave his friend's worry away, "It was nothing really… but I did get a call from my father last night."

"Oh really? What's he up to?" Malik asked as he rinsed his dish of stray syrup.

"Oh he's still in Egypt working on his excavation…. But he had to put it on hold…"

Malik looked up and felt his smile fade as Ryou trailed off, "Is he ok?"

"Well… yes he's fine… but he ran into a problem at the sight. He found a man trapped in an underground chamber half dead."

"By the gods… is he ok?" Malik said worriedly now leaning against the counter, Ishizu looking over at him questioningly.

"Well he's ok now, he was put into the hospital… but there's a problem… he doesn't speak any known language and my dad's wondering if maybe he can ask Ishizu to help… what with her being part of the Egyptology community."

"He speaks ancient Egyptian?" Malik blurted in surprised realization, drawing Ishizu's interest.

"That was my thought too…. And I guess dad thought so as well… so…" Ryou paused sheepishly, "My dad wanted me to call and see if you could get Ishizu to call him… he needs to find out as soon as he can so something can be done with him. Father sounded as if was urgent…"

Malik blinked, considering his father was an archeologist it was not surprising he'd seek out his sister… after all, she was a leading head on Egyptology, so it was no surprise he'd be wanting to speak with her "Oh well that's no problem, Give me his number and I'll explain to her."

Ryou smiled brightly, "Oh thank you! You have a pen?"

"Hold on…." Malik said as he took a pen out of a drawer and taking up a paper towel, "I'm ready."

Ishizu watched as Malik wrote down a number and noticed the Egyptian area code, making her look up at him as he hummed into the receiver, "Yes… I got it." he said before calling the number back, "Yes we'll give him a call right away. No it's no problem Ryou, I'm curious too."

Ishizu tilted her head slightly to Malik as he hung up, speaking to Malik in their family tongue, "What was that about, Malik?"

"Ryou's father found a man trapped in a chamber on an excavation site in Egypt, he was almost dead when they found him."

"Oh my! Is he ok?" Ishizu gasped.

"Yes, he's in a hospital currently…. But no one can understand him…Ryou's father seems to believe he might be speaking the original language of the pharaoh's." Malik explained, making Ishizu straighten,

"Really? How did he come to that conclusion?" She asked as Malik began dialing,

"No idea…. But he needs confirmation on it, and he asked for you…. Wouldn't hurt to check right?" Malik said with a friendly smile.

"I suppose not. Especially if this man is speaking Egyptian; alright." She replied back as Malik dialed out, Rishid still eating and waiting by silently and curiously as Malik activated the speaker.

The ringing came to a sudden halt and a clear voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Mr. Bakura?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"Yes sir. I'm Ishizu Ishtar; We just received a call from Ryou, and he tells us that you have a man that you can't seem to communicate with." She echoed.

"Ah… well first off, Thank you for responding so quickly …and yes... we managed to get this man medical attention… but for some reason he all but panicked upon waking up. Unfortunately no one was able to calm him down because he seems to speak only one dialogue and he was sedated to prevent self-injury… they called me, but I fear that I don't speak nor understand it myself."

"Is there a particular reason you thought to call me?" Ishizu asked curiously.

"Well yes… it's a hunch really…. but miss Ishizu, you and I met once some while back during one of my prior expeditions…. Haha. Can't say you'd recall me. Our chat was very brief business… that aside, I recalled you speaking to one of the people with you at the time… and I didn't pay full attention, but I did catch a few words you spoke then and they sound somewhat like what this man spoke. So I'm wondering if you could perhaps see if he is speaking in that language. If so, would you be willing to help us straighten this mess?"

Ishizu looked at Malik who nodded, "Couldn't hurt, Sis."  
"Very well. I'll see what we can do about step one and we'll move from there." She replied.

"Oh good….erm. Please pardon beforehand…. This man is very upset right now, and he sounds angry… so please forgive anything he… might say." Rikai said sheepishly.

Rishid quirked his brows as Malik and Ishizu exchanged glances, "Um… Right. Thank you for the warning. Go ahead then…" Ishizu said somewhat reluctantly.

There was a small stretch of silence and for a moment Malik looked to make sure the call hadn't been lost when a ridiculously loud and very angry voice made all the Ishtars recoil, "NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU SWINE SUCKING SONOFABI-"

Before the rest of the sentence could be heard, Ishizu had snatched the phone away from a very bewildered Malik and killed the speaker in one swift motion, the Ishtar family staring at the phone in both appallment and surprise as the voice continued to yell indecipherably to everyone except Ishizu before fading off and being replaced with the faint voice from Rikai Bakura, "I'm so sorry… he's having another episode and he's yelling…. But you heard him right?... hello? Hello?"

"Oh my… such language…." Ishizu said slowly surprised at not only the man's use of language, but simply the fact that he was indeed using the language of the pharaohs very… fluently.

"Hello? Miss Ishizu?"

Ishizu placed the cell to her ear and cleared her throat, "Erm. Yes, I'm sorry… I had to gather myself a bit…"

"Oh my. So sorry… but wait… does that mean?"

"Yes… I am familiar with this man's language. It's an ancient dialect passed down and preserved by my family and clan for thousands of years; The language this man speaks is the language of the pharaohs." Ishizu proclaimed, "And by the sound of it… he has a… very firm grasp of it."

"That's…. That's incredible!" Rikai exclaimed, excited by the new information.

"Yes… but it's still odd though… even though my clan speaks this language, they all know at least the modern Arabic or even English…. Have you tried speaking in those dialects?" she inquired.

"Yes. The doctors and nurses tried all the common languages spoken in this area, and he doesn't respond to any of them." Rikai muttered.

Ishizu frowned; that was very peculiar, "I suppose asking if he'd speak over the phone would be a stretch?"

"ehem.. yes… he doesn't seem to understand…. Anything around him really. It's very strange… he acts as if we mean him harm with even so much as his food. He refuses to eat…" Rikai said sadly.

Ishizu nodded slowly, "I….see…. Very well. It seems I don't have much choice. I want to see this man personally… I'll be heading there immediately."

Bakura winced slightly at her declaration, "A-Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Very. I have questions I need to ask him face to face, and he needs the communication. I'll see you within 48 hours."

"O-okay. I await your arrival then miss Ishizu."

Ishizu smiled and hung up, "Well… I know what I'm going to be doing for the next few days…" she said handing Malik his cell, "I'm heading back to our homeland… I need to speak with this man personally. And I'm going to leave on the next flight this afternoon."

"You think that's a good idea?" Malik asked caught by slight surprise as he rubbed his neck, still stunned by the man's outburst.

"Is it really that important Ishizu?" Rishid asked looking at her.

She nodded, "I believe so. This man speaks the language of the Pharaohs and ONLY the language of the pharaohs, and doesn't even seem to recognize modern commonplace items…. That's not normal, even amongst the clan…" she closed her eyes and smiled at them, "And besides he needs a translator so they can help him; he's not going to get any better if he keeps resisting them. Perhaps some familiarity in language and custom will help to calm him."

Malik pondered the thought a moment and then nodded, admiring her kindness; besides, it would give her something to do. He had school to attend so he couldn't accompany her to Egypt, "hmmm…. Alright sis… If you think that's what needs to happen. Then you travel safe."

Rishid nodded and looked at her, "Do you want me to accompany you?"

Ishizu shook her head, "No. Stay here with Malik, he needs someone around with him after all. I'll be fine on my own." She said as she gathered her dish and rinsed it, "Now… I'm going to go pack."

"I'm not a baby sis!" Malik said throwing his hands into the air.

"Our "baby" brother." Rishid commented with a smile, earning a giggle from Ishizu and a blush from Malik.

After the dishes had been swiftly cleared, Malik and Rishid assisted Ishizu in packing and saw her off at the Airport, waving goodbye as the plane made its journey back to Ishizu's homeland.

* * *

_**And here it begins;) **_

_**I hope you enjoyed, comments are appreciated (If i swapped "odion" for "Rishid" give me a heads up:))**_


	3. Modern Sorcery

**Chap. 3: Modern Sorcery**

It had been a while since Akefia had seen any of the people in white; and considering his current position, that couldn't be a good thing. That meant his captors were planning something for him… he shifted uncomfortably beneath his binds, which limited his only real movement to moving his head and flexing his fingers; the rest of his body was barely aloud more than a twitch.

The only sounds currently were of his deep, shaky breathing and the device beside him that continued to play the rhythm of his heart aloud. That fact sent a surge of agitation through him, which made his heart pulse harder and faster only a moment, the device mimicking the change in pace. Akefia growled to himself; the thing was taunting him by making his own heart betray his passing fear aloud. How it was even able to do that he didn't know, but if it was able to do that… what could it do to his heart otherwise? He shuddered at the thought.

What these people wanted from him was a mystery; but there was little doubt in his mind that they didn't know who he was… And it was for that reason that he wasn't dead yet. No… they would want him alive for the moment…. He tugged weakly against the binds on his wrists and drew a deep breath as he observed the fluids filtering down the odd vines into his veins; whatever they were, they were used to keep him under control. Some sorcerers potions no doubt… the one they gave him last didn't force him to sleep like the first one… no this one was making him feel even weaker than he already was, allowing him to watch and wait.

Akefia closed his eyes moaned to himself; He was so weak he couldn't even summon his Ka to his defense…. he began dwelling on his hunger and ridiculously thin frame; why was he in such terrible shape to begin with? How had he even gotten here and why? How long had he been here? So many questions danced tauntingly about his mind and no answers could be found from himself nor anyone around him.

The faint sound of a click made his eyes fly open and look towards the door; he growled at the sight of the strange man that had come perhaps the day before. This man did not wear white, but strange brownish clothes covered in pockets; attire well suited for a thief, Akefia thought inwardly. Either way, he didn't trust this man either… he had carried a strange box with him the day before, a box that held some entity within, or so he could tell by the voice he heard from it... What it was and how it got there he wasn't sure, but he was not willing to allow it near his person for the fear it might try to strip him of his soul. That thought alone made him throw up his guard and he watched him fiercely as he smiled at him,

"Hello there. I know we didn't get off on the right foot yesterday…" he said slowly and carefully, "but I've brought someone who might be able to help." He said smiling and looking towards the door.

Akefia tensed at the sound of footsteps and all but froze when a woman clad in a traditional Egyptian dress and jewelry strode in and looked him over. Her overall appearance was regal and the word "Priestess" came to mind. Akefia felt a wave of relief at something finally familiar; but he felt it flee as the woman smiled, turned and spoke to the man in that increasingly irritating tongue and he grit his teeth…. It was a trick … was she a sorceress? He clenched his fists as the man made his leave and the woman approached him; he would not let his guard down…. What was she going to do to him…?

Ishizu looked at the white haired man with a smile that hid her pity; he was so thin and frail looking… the angry glare he gave her she knew was just a façade; he was nervous, and perhaps even scared judging by how tense he was, his breathing kicked up and the heart monitor was speeding up.

Carefully, slowly, she moved and took a seat next to his bed facing him, earning a hostile glare and growl from him as if to warn her that he was still a fighter, "It's alright. I won't hurt you." She said softly gazing into his pale lavender eyes.

The man's angry glare was wiped away in a fraction of a second with a stunned look of surprise, "Y-You speak my tongue…? You're Egyptian?" he managed breathlessly.

"I do, and I am. My name is Ishizu…. What's your name?" Ishizu asked keeping the man's gaze, his surprise turning slowly back to a more guarded look.

For moment, the man didn't respond, his surprise returning for a moment as he seemed to seek some manner of joke in her tone and face…

"A-Akefia…" he said slowly, as if he hadn't uttered his own name aloud in some time and felt as if he'd just found something he'd lost, "My name is… Akefia."

"Akefia… That's an interesting name. Pleased to finally meet you." Ishizu said smiling.

Akefia's suspicious gaze returned; so she did know… , "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"What do you want from me?" Akefia repeated a bit more firmly, "Why else would you keep me prisoner here?"

"Prisoner? Akefia… you are no prisoner." Ishizu said assuringly.

"Then why have they bound me? Why have they fixed these… these… things on my body!? If they wish it, they force me to sleep," he asked looking down at himself, his voice tensing as he spoke, "And by what means have they invaded my heart?!"

Ishizu looked at Akefia increasingly confused and intrigued as his voice grew increasingly frantic as he spoke, looking from himself to the items around him. It was strange that he didn't know of at least the heart monitor… but from his increasingly frantic demeanor… he had no such clue.

Ishizu placed her hand onto Akefia's shoulder, causing him to jump and swiftly look back to her as she withdrew her hand, "Hold on now. Slow down; I know there's a lot for you to take in right now… a lot of questions. And I'll be happy to answer them all…But let me start with the first. No. You are not a prisoner here. You were bound because you flew into a panic and the doctors were afraid you were going to hurt yourself; your heart was not strong enough to handle the stress you put on yourself. They had to put you to sleep before the stress could cause your heart to fail."

Akefia blinked confused; doctors? They had been trying to help?

Ishizu continued, "That," she said pointing at the heart monitor beside her, "Keeps an eye on your heart; if something goes wrong it calls to the doctors so they can help you,"

"How is it in me that it can do that?" Akefia asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

"Haha. I can't say for sure… but it is not inside of you. Think of it as an ear listening to your heart and that machine mimics it aloud." Ishizu explained, earning a calmer look from Akefia who looked to it and frowned,

"I don't like that sound…" he muttered agitatedly.

Ishizu smiled at him, "Oh? Well let me fix that." she replied before turning to the monitor, glancing over it a moment and pressing a small orange button. Immediately the machine continued its monitoring silently, Akefia breathing a sigh of relief, "Better?" Akefia nodded and looked to her as she continued, "And these…" she carefully lifted an IV tube in his arm and lowered it again, "You've never seen these before?"

"Never in my life… what are they? What are they doing?" he demanded knowing they were in fact in him.

"These are what helped save your life… these helped give your body back important hydration…. That one there gave you blood."

Akefia flinched visibly, eyes wide, "Gave me….Blood?" suddenly, somehow, stealing his blood sounded better…

"Yes. I was told your body was so weak your immune system was almost gone. They had to give you blood upon arrival to help you regain strength…"

"Blood from where?!" Akefia suddenly barked, a look of distress on his face.

Ishizu blinked and smiled faintly, "Why… From donors of course…"

Akefia gave a sharp and partially hysterical laugh, "Donors…Keh! What poor fool did you have killed to save me for the time being?" he asked clenching his fists.

"Good heavens, no one died! People give some of their blood to help those who need it. I've given blood myself a few times actually…" she replied startled he'd have thought that, Akefia still looking away, "You've never heard of a blood transfusion either?"

"No… What form of sadist came up with that thought at all!? That's…. that's disgusting…" he managed, looking like he wanted to gag.

"I assure you it was necessary … if they hadn't done it you likely would have died. The doctors know what they're doing. And they are doing their best to help you…. But you have to let them. They don't want to keep sedating you because it interferes with your recovery process. That's why they called me…" Ishizu said watching Akefia as he looked to the half empty pouch of blood, still unsure of that knowledge.

"Then why didn't they tell me themselves?" He asked irately.

"Because I'm afraid there are very few that speak your tongue anymore." Ishizu stated, now watching him closely.

Akefia snapped his head to her, not so much as startled, but aggravated, "What do you mean "very few" speak my tongue? I speak the mother language of Egypt, the entire country speaks it. Even the lowest thief in the ghettos speaks it! Don't mock me!"

"Akefia…" the woman said slowly, seeking his face for answers as she grew increasingly confused by his statement, "…..Where…and when did you learn your language?"

Akefia glared at her and then looked away… the far off memory of a dark haired strong, fiery woman entered his mind alongside a heavily scarred man with a body tempered in his trade of life; strong like the woman, yet more brash… Both thieves by trade, ruthless to enemies… and yet so caring towards him in his youth….

"My parents… the same as anyone else. They spoke it to me since the moment of birth…" Akefia snapped before his throat suddenly tightened with… was this sadness? Had the memory not always brought him wrath? Why did the memory suddenly sting his eyes?

"Oh? You have family? Where?" she asked, a strong hint of interest in her voice.

"I no longer have a family…." Akefia hissed after a moment, the memory suddenly shifting to fire, screaming and the smell of burning flesh… he, a mere child observing a horror that no child should ever witness. He recoiled at the thought, his heart picking up again… to which he was grateful the irritating machine remained silent.

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry." Ishizu said glancing down and then looking back to him, "Is there anyone you know? Anyone who should know you're here?"

Akefia huffed as he wrenched away from the memory, "I'm sure there are plenty who would love to know I'm here in this condition…. But as to anyone who'd actually care is a different story…"

Ishizu blinked now a bit worried…. Was this man dangerous?  
"Oh... I see. Well then, just know you are safe here… we'll work on getting you back to health. But again… will you allow the doctors to do their work now?" Ishizu asked a little more seriously.

Akefia looked to her and looked about her face for some deception… still not fully convinced of her words, "….How am I not sure this is some form of trick?"

Ishizu smiled at him in a friendly manner, "I promise you that they only mean to help you. I'll stay here to translate and talk you through anything they do. Does that sound ok?"

Akefia looked to the ceiling at the odd light that stared down at him unwaveringly before looking back to her, "I still have many questions…there are things you say that don't make sense…"

"And I will gladly answer them all if I can…" she said, the same thought going through her mind, "but right now we need to move along with what the doctors want. Once they finish we'll have all the time we want to talk. Sound fair?" Ishizu offered.

Akefia tossed the thought around and looked down at himself as he tried to shift and couldn't, making him scowl, "Fine… but on one condition. That they release me from these binds."

Ishizu stared back at him for only a moment, pondering the possibility of this man being dangerous, "Do you promise not to struggle or harm anyone or try to leave before you are deemed well?" Akefia stared at her seriously for a moment and then nodded slowly, earning a bright smile from Ishizu, "Then it's a deal. I'll explain everything to the doctor right away."

Akefia watched as she walked away and drew a deep sigh…. Looking around, things now looked a little less…. Intimidating…

He frowned as his mind drifted back to the memory of his parents and felt it shake his core with that strange sadness…. but the sadness fled in the wake of a more familiar emotion as he recalled his mission… He grinned inwardly. Fine. He'd allow these people to heal him… so then he could return to his mission: to end the Pharaoh.

* * *

_**And here we discover that Akefia has a bit of memory missing.**_

_**Will he recover it? And what will happen if he does? Keep reading and find out:D**_

_**Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated:D**_


	4. Of the Senses

**Chap 4: Of the Senses**

Ishizu had stepped out of the room and into the hall, the door closing behind her, where Rikai stood waiting eagerly, "So how did it go?" he asked.

"It went rather well I think. I got him to agree to let the doctors help him, so we can begin immediately." She informed, Rikai sighing in relief.

"Excellent news!" Rikai replied with a happy smile, "Great…Did he say how he got into the ruins?"

Ishizu shook her head, "No. I didn't get that far… I only meant to try and calm him for now. I'll leave all those questions until after he's been treated. Which shouldn't take long really… right?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But no… not too long. Hey, I'll go find Dr. Hotep and tell him that we're ready… in the meantime you might want to call up your family and tell them you made it in." Rikai said as he turned down the hall.

"Oh! Right, that's a good idea!" Ishizu said perking as she recalled she hadn't had the opportunity in the car due to gathering information on Akefia's condition.

Pulling out her cell, she dialed out Malik's phone. Malik answered rather swiftly and eagerly, "Ishizu?"

"Hello Malik. Sorry I didn't call sooner. But I made it in safe just a few hours ago." She continued in Egyptian, which was the spoken language between the family.

Ishizu heard a relieved sigh over the phone and returned the language, "That's good to hear… So did you meet the man?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I have. His name is Akefia, and he seems…. Very confused." Ishizu said slowly.

"Really? How so?"

"Well I'm not sure… he's probably just feeling the effects from starvation, but the way he's talking… it's very… odd. He seems to believe that everyone in Egypt still speaks the language of the pharaohs, and he's never had any form of experience with any of the medical supplies around him. He's never even heard of a heart monitor nor blood transfusions… I'd give you all the details, but I want to talk to him first. I don't want to startle him before the doctors can see to him properly."

Malik frowned and thought about that… that was odd. Due to his father, Malik himself had something of the same syndrome and knew next to nothing of the world above while growing up… but that was so he wouldn't stray from his family burden. His clan members, however, all knew a large amount of the surface world, medical treatments being one… so next to nothing surprised them when they all disbanded from the catacombs once and for all. But for one man singled out amongst all of them to not have even a whisper of that knowledge was impossible, "Do you think he's a tomb keeper?"

Ishizu shook her head, "I doubt it. We kept track of all our members… and aside from you, none of them had hair like his."

"What about his hair?" Malik inquired curiously.

"It's very distinctive actually. Everything about him from his skin to language says Egyptian, but his hair is as white as snow…. Actually it reminds me a little of Ryou Bakura." She said glancing at the door.

"That's…. interesting." Malik said in surprise… that was rare.

"Yes… regardless, I'll ask him more questions later… Here comes the doctor. I'll call you back when I have more information. Ok?"

"Alright Sis. Take care."

"I will. You too, Brother." Ishizu said smiling before hanging up and smiled to the Doctor, "Alright, we can move along… His name is Akefia and he has agreed to allow you to treat him so long as you remove the restraints. Don't worry, I got his word he won't resist." She added seeing the look on Hotep's face,

"Oh. That's doable then. No problem. And I'm right to assume you'll want to be in there while we work?" he asked, almost hopefully; Ishizu smiling reassuringly,

"Of course! He won't have it any other way… he's still… not comfortable with his surroundings." She informed.  
"Alright then…" he said nodding, withholding his confusion but wrote it off as Nosocomephobia, "Let's get started."

* * *

Ryou was sitting in the kitchen, a mug of coffee to the side as he tinkered with a model for one of his Monster World games. The past day had proved rather uneventful really as he hadn't hung out with his friends, Anzu and Malik. The two had gone out on a date all the previous day and Ryou felt it best to let them have some alone time and had stayed away. Yugi and the others had been out playing Duel Monsters downtown, which though fun, wasn't exactly his expertise nor heart driven hobby. So he'd found himself alone once more in his apartment tending his models as he usually did to relax… which in actuality was the reason he began doing so to begin with. For some reason, Ryou had found himself very tense and antsy all the previous day and into the present…

'Probably just nerves….' He thought to himself dully as he applied another coat; after all, there wasn't much else it could be after his nightmare. His tinkering seemed to be helping as he felt himself perking up little by little. Smiling he set the figure before him and observed it… Satisfied he set it to the side to allow the paints to dry properly before continuing.

Picking up his coffee, he took a long drink when his phone rang. Looking over he picked it up and smiled brightly, "Hello Malik! What's up?" he said happily after reading the name.

"Hey Ryou! Not too much right now, both Anzu and Odion are out doing errands today so I'm not doing much…" Malik said as he glanced around his living room.

"Oh. Sorry… I'm basically the same right now. Not much happening… Just trying to relax… finished painting a model, but it's going to be a while for it to dry…" Ryou said finishing his coffee and proceeding to make more.

"Really? Well, since we're both doing nothing at the moment, do you want to go for a drink or something, just to pass the time?" Malik asked.

"Sure. That sounds like a good plan to me. Where at?"

"Over at the ramen house… you know the one three blocks from the school? I haven't tried it yet and it sounds good."  
"Ok! I was getting a bit hungry so that'll work! I'll meet you there!" Ryou replied before both boys hung up and proceeded to leave their homes.

* * *

-Ramen House-  
"So Ishizu made it in ok?" Ryou inquired as he slurped up a mouthful of chicken noodles.  
Malik nodded as he sampled his onion garlic brand, "Mn-hm. *gulp* Mmmm. Yeah she made it in safe and met up with your dad no problem."

"That's good… dad hasn't called me yet…" Ryou gave an exasperated sigh, "He gets so busy about things he forgets stuff… wonder how things are going for him what with all that happened."

Malik looked down sadly as Ryou spoke of his father… it occurred to him that even though he no longer had a mother or father he had and was very close to his sister and brother… but Ryou didn't have any immediate family around him at all. Only his friends, and even then that couldn't compensate for family… Malik shook his mind of the thought and smiled, "I'm sure he'll call soon. Like you said, this whole thing was a setback. Probably dealing with a lot of finance people and all. It can be a nightmare."

"True….. It's strange how that man got in that place in the first place… it was sealed up." Ryou wondered aloud.

"Yeah. No kidding. Ishizu hasn't asked the guy yet… but she might know soon." Malik said taking a sip of his excess broth.

"Oh she got to meet him already?" Ryou asked looking up curiously.

"Oh right! That's another reason why I invited to hang out. Yeah she called me a little over an hour ago and told me she got to speak with the man."

"So he DID speak Egyptian. The old Egyptian right?"

"Yes. It's odd though… he knows no other language and even I knew of the modern Arabic when I first left the catacombs… He even thinks that everyone in the country still speaks it. It's very strange…" Malik said once more pondering that fact.

"He thinks everyone still speaks Ancient Egyptian? That is weird."

"Yeah…. That and he doesn't even know about modern medicine, it's like he was in the dark for the past few centuries."

"Sounds like it! So mysterious… But Ishizu will ask right?" Ryou inquired as he took another sip.

"Of course. But right now they just have to deal with letting the doctors ten-Eh? Ryou? You ok?" Malik asked startled as Ryou grimaced and forcefully swallowed what was in his mouth so as not to spew soup all over his friend.

"Ugh… y- ngh… Yeah. I'm fine?" he said putting down his soup and shuddering.

"What happened?" Malik asked now looking at his own soup suspiciously.

"I don't know… I just…. Suddenly got a real bad bitter taste in my mouth….." He said taking a swift drink of soda to wash out the taste, "So odd… it was just fine a minute ago…" he said sniffing his soup and carefully taking another sip.

"Hey Ryou…" Malik began, now expecting another foul reaction.

"Huh? It's fine now….?" Ryou said slowly and stirring the noodles, "How strange…"

"Think you're good to still eat?" Malik asked smiling playfully.

"You kidding? Of course!" Ryou laughed happily as he began eating once more, "Anyway. You were saying about the doctors?"

"Oh right. Well, all they need to do now is let the doctors-"

* * *

-Egypt-

"Oho, no I will not!" Akefia grumbled, arms crossed over his chest, shoulders hunched up as he leaned back against his bed.

"And why not? You must have something!" Ishizu asked crossing her own arms and looking down at the clearly disgruntled man with a straight yet questioning face.

"Because I don't know what you've laced it with!" Akefia spat emphasizing "laced"; the clear memory of what initially looked like a shot of liquor still lingering strongly on his tongue. Akefia had tossed it into his mouth so quickly that it was in his throat before he could react to the substance and had gagged on the intensely bitter substance. Now he was in a bad mood and had all but run everyone out, save for Ishizu who was stubbornly remaining in the room, 'More headstrong than an unbroken mule!' he growled to himself.

"You need to eat Akefia. Your body needs proper nutrition, so stop being such a child!" Ishizu said firmly.

Akefia simply huffed and looked away, to which Ishizu frowned and shook her head, "Oh my… a grown man no less…. Oh well." She said uncrossing her arms with a shrug and walked away, which drew Akefia's attention as she walked calmly over to the nurse that was hovering just outside the door, afraid to enter due to her previous encounter with him in which he had thrown hot soup at her. Ishizu then began speaking what she called "Arabic" leaving him in the dark as she spoke, "What did you bring?"

"Oh… Well since he can't eat solid food just yet, we brought a seasoned onion garlic soup broth." She replied.  
"Oh that sounds delicious! Mind if I take it?" Ishizu inquired.

"Is he going to eat?" She asked peering in at the glaring male.

Ishizu giggled, "He's being stubborn right now so no… but I might be able to turn his nose." she said smiling, "I'll take it from here."

"Oh, Alright then…" the nurse said sliding Ishizu the mobile table tray.

"Thank you." Ishizu said turning to head back to her seat, the nurse leaving back to the cafeteria.

"I already told you no." Akefia snapped as Ishizu took a seat.

"Oh I know. I haven't eaten today, and since you aren't going to eat and it would be a shame to let good food go to waste, I'll just take it myself; Go ahead and sulk if you wish while I have my lunch." Ishizu replied calmly as she took up a spoon and carefully sampled the hot soup.

Akefia froze as he watched Ishizu take a sip of the soup and immediately frowned and looked away; he knew what she was doing… and he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Mmm… Wow. The chefs here do know how to season vegetables properly. So light but full of flavor… I might actually see if I can get the recipe." Ishizu commented before taking another sample.

Akefia grit his teeth and huffed once more; in doing so his hypersensitive nose caught a whiff of the soup and he immediately he felt his mouth begin watering longingly and he forcefully withheld a grunt as he felt his own stomach punch him, 'Damn it…' he thought stiffly; looking at her from the corner of his eye, she did look to be enjoying the- 'NO!' he thought to himself angrily… his stomach growled loudly and wrenched in response, making him purse his lips and pressed his head back in frustration as he caught Ishizu's smile,

"Shut up." He growled aloud, both to Ishizu, but more to his stomach which continued to whine insistently.

Ishizu took another sip, "I said nothing."

Akefia groaned as he watched Ishizu take up the bowl and looked like she was about to down it all he finally snapped, "Alright! ALRIGHT ENOUGH! Give me the god fucking soup!" he cried desperately.

"Oh my, such language…" Ishizu sighed as she turned to face Akefia who was eyeing the bowl longingly.

"Give it to me!" He snarled; he twitched as she held the bowl away.

"Oh I will Akefia… don't worry about that. I just want to trust you won't be stubborn while I feed you…"

"I can feed myself! Now give it to me damn you!" Akefia snapped angrily swiping for the bowl, which Ishizu simply straightened up out of reach.

"Oh I don't doubt that you can. But I can't let you because I know you'll scarf this all down in less than a second!"

"Of course I will! I'm starving! Give it to me!" he yelled, his voice growing more high pitched as he spoke.

"Akefia. Settle down…" Ishizu said calmly, Akefia looking at her, shaking, "I can't let you swallow all of it at once, your stomach is very delicate and you'll just end up vomiting it all back up if you overdo it," Akefia grit his teeth angrily, "I promise you will get all of it. But we'll do it slowly… Please Akefia. Let me help you." Ishizu said softly looking into his eyes.

Akefia glared back at her a moment but felt his gaze soften as she looked into his eyes warmly… no one had ever looked at him like that before… and it felt… odd.

That and the persistent pinch in his belly made him reluctantly swallow his pride and sigh sharply, "Fine… Please... it hurts…" he finished shallowly.

Ishizu smiled warmly and sat beside him as she placed the bowl on the table tray and carefully took a spoonful of broth and carefully held it to his waiting mouth which he hungrily and greedily sipped up; the taste so vivid and desired he had to withhold a whimper as he swallowed and savored the flavor, his breath almost taken as it hit the pit of his waiting stomach.

"More…" he said in near a whisper, his eyes low so as not to reveal his emotions directly.

Ishizu smiled, "Of course…" she said handing him another spoonful.

Time stretched and the bowl soon sat empty, Akefia's eyes closed and his breathing grew steady as he fell contentedly to sleep. Ishizu smiled and carefully adjusted Akefia's blankets and brushed his snowy hair out of his face as he slept, her smile faltering slightly as she observed his scar for the first time, 'Such a deep scar… but it looks weathered…. Must have received it when he was young…' she shook her head sadly and stood to turn out the lights so he could sleep better. When he awoke she'd ask him her questions… and maybe how he received such a deep scar.

* * *

_**And here I introduce a peculiar connection between the Thief King and Ryou Bakura... what does it mean? More to the puzzle, keep reading to fill in the blanksXD**_

_**Comments appreciated, Thank you for reading:D**_


	5. Sands of Time

**Chap. 5 Sands of Time**

Looking to the door, Akefia couldn't help but feel anxious... not just for the desire to simply up and leave, which he knew in his current position was not a physical option, but because he hungered for Ishizu to return and answer his questions…. Which, since calming down, had doubled significantly. Mostly over how exactly he had ended up in his current condition…. And for the odd dreams he had. If the dreams of flying ships and horseless chariots were some form of hallucination from the drugs he had been given.

Ishizu had left the room to go settle some business, leaving him alone with the nurses, much to his discontent, and had only to watch them as they went about checking the devices around him. If they so much as cast a glance at him, he averted his eyes to the window, which was obscured by a strange drape that looked to be made of reed and left him with only small glimpses of blue sky outside. He clenched the sheets and growled shallowly as that reminded him all too well of the cells he had visited in his life…

"Where the devil are you woman?" he muttered agitatedly.

"Not very patient are you?"

Akefia turned his head and watch as Ishizu reentered the room and took her seat next to him, brushing her black hair back over her shoulders, making Akefia almost immediately forget her question as he traced the curve of her neck and shoulder with his eyes. He tensed as a shadow fell over him and he turned to look at the doctor, who was looking over him to Ishizu and proceeded to speak, to which Ishizu nodded and looked to Akefia, "He's going to remove a few of the IV's and he wants you to hold still while he does so. And I assure you it's fast and you'll barely feel anything."

Akefia glanced at the doctor and frowned before nodding his reluctant approval… he hated for anyone to touch him…. Akefia felt himself shudder as he felt something slip out of his vein and stared at the flimsy little tube that exited his hand while the doctor placed a small patch of thin white cloth and a bright pink strap to hold it in place, a bandage of some form.

"Now then. I believe we promised one another to answer each other some questions." Ishizu piped, drawing Akefia's attention, which he didn't mind currently as another tube was being drawn, "Do you wish to go first?" she asked as the doctors finished.

Akefia rubbed his arm and then looked to her, "Very well… first of all… How did I get here?"

Ishizu nodded as the doctors left them alone to talk, "You were found in the ruins of an old city… Mr. Rikai Bakura found you trapped inside an underground chamber," Akefia felt something click inwardly, "Needless to say, you had been down there for some time." She finished and allowed Akefia to absorb the answer….

Akefia felt his brows furrow, 'Bakura….?' He thought slowly…. He… knew that name… didn't he?

He hummed after a moment more and found nothing, figuring his mind was playing falsely with him, he threw it back as nothing and looked to Ishizu focusing in on her question and statment, "I suppose so… Must have fallen in somehow…" 'Wouldn't be the first time...' he thought… but it would have been the first time in years, 'Strange of me…' he thought before looking back to her,

"Now then..." He continued, his eyes becoming very focused as he once more observed Ishizu, "What did you mean "not many speak my tongue anymore?" I find that harder to believe than most of the machines in here…" He finished crossing his arms in a manner that seemed like he was almost entertained by the thought.

Ishizu nodded; this was the question she intended to ask, "Just as I said Akefia… The language of the Pharaoh's has not been used as we speak it in nearly 5000 years…."

Akefia laughed aloud, before a cough broke him off into a smaller chuckle, "That's a good one…." he said smiling amusedly, ""Language of the Pharaoh's"…. He, his subjects and even his enemies speak the tongue of Egypt… hardly "language of the Pharaoh's" and just commonplace speech."

Ishizu blinked now more confused, why was he speaking as if it was present tense?

"Akefia…." She said slowly as he once more gazed at her, a smirk still hung on his lips, "Where did you come from?"

Akefia stared at her, smile still vaguely lingering, before answering, "I think you know." he said mockingly, "You know who I am… I am Akefia. Last born and remaining soul of Kul Elna."

Ishizu stared at him blankly, "Akefia… That's impossible… no one knew of Kul Elna up until a year ago… No one has lived in Kul Elna for millennia."

"No one has lived there but me, and I can tell you that for certain… But Kul Elna is not even a century old. What is this nonsense that you're telling me?" Akefia growled angrily.

Ishizu felt an increasing dread rising for the man and she slowly asked he final question, "Akefia… what year is this?"

Akefia stared at her and rose a brow at the question, but decided to humor the woman, "It is two years after Pharaoh Aknamkanon's reign," Ishizu's eyes widened, "It is now the Reign of Pharaoh Atem."

Ishizu felt her heart stumble and nearly stop altogether…. Impossible. This was absolutely impossible… how could he know that name?!

"You look bewildered…. Startled to see a "common thief" so knowledgeable?" he said mockingly. Akefia knew full well how the social structure was… anyone beneath a noble judge standard was stupid, weak and worthy of nothing less than a slave. So sayeth the gods. Akefia snorted at the notion… after all. By the time he was done with his mission, he'd turn all that on its head.

Ishizu tensed, "Akefia… I don't know how to- ….…Akefia..." She looked at Akefia softly and took a deep breath, "The age of the Pharaoh's has long since passed… there hasn't been a Pharaoh in nearly 2000 years."

Akefia narrowed his eyes, "Was that to be a joke?" he spat agitatedly.

"No Akefia… it's wasn't." Ishizu said searching his face for signs of wavering. She found none.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Akefia growled sitting up aggressively.

"Akefia… I'm telling you the truth!" Ishizu said shifting uncomfortably by his movement.

Akefia simply smirked triumphantly, "Prove it~"

Akefia remained smiling as Ishizu continued to sit and stare at him with a rather withdrawn expression. Obviously, he won….. he watched smugly when she stood with a sigh and walked to the window and withdrew the drape.

Akefia stared and felt his smug grin die and his breath catch at what he saw; Towers rose from the ground, lined side by side and row by row…. Akefia felt his jaw drop as he spotted, just barely, the tip of a large structure in the distance, seemingly dwarfed by the buildings that obscured his vision, the tip of one of the Great Pyramids …. he felt a cold realization as he realized he had seen a sight like it before…. Only… that had been a dream….

"What is this…?" Akefia managed, his voice weak.

Ishizu felt her heart fall as she watched the look on Akefia's face shift from his confident and rather cocky look to one of confused fear, "You are in Giza Egypt, Akefia… this is the year 2004… it's been 2000 years since the reign of a Pharaoh and even longer since Pharaoh Atem…"

"This is a trick…" Akefia managed weakly, "It's a trick! This isn't real…" he growled, attempting to keep his breathing under control.

Ishizu closed the blind and looked down, 'Oh Ra… I shouldn't have done that…' she thought rubbing her temple in regret as she looked back to the white haired man as he gripped his head as if to keep himself sane; her heart aching at the sight as he began breathing roughly.

At that point the doctor came in, "Ishizu? Is everything ok? His heart picked up…"

Ishizu held up a hand, "Y-yes… everything is ok…. He's just… a bit startled is all. I'll try and calm him down again."

Akefia clutched his head tightly, not even noticing the doctor as he came or shut the door; It wasn't possible… it just couldn't be. Could it? NO! This was trick… a spell of some form… an illusion. The Pharaoh saw the threat in him…. had him captured, tampered with his memories somehow and starved him so that he'd lose his senses… This had to be some intricate trick to throw him off… to mislead him.

"Akefia…"

It had to be a trick….. there was no other explanation.

"Akefia?"

He? Over 5000 years old? Impossible! He felt himself tense as he vaguely glimpsed Kul Elna in his mind's eye… A slab… then… a silver flash before him and a loud screech that should not be in his memory.

"Akefia! Please answer me!" Ishizu pleaded as she touched his shoulder, to which he turned a vicious glare to her making he flinch visibly at the intensity.

"You are lying… this is a trick! That's all this is! You were sent by the Pharaoh weren't you? To twist my thoughts and break me weren't you?!" Akefia growled accusingly.

Ishizu looked at him and drew a deep regretful sigh, "Akefia…. This is no trick… I'm telling you the truth."

"Then how?" He hissed, "You mean to tell me I was sealed in a chamber for 5000 years, and by some hand of fortune lived without aging or dying until just now?! What kind of a bullshit fucking tale is that!?" He screamed furiously.

Ishizu looked down and attempted to resume her calm as Akefia continued to stare death at her, "I don't know Akefia. I honestly don't know… I'm very sorry that this is such a shock. I don't understand it myself…" she explained. She decided to hold her knowledge of Pharaoh Atem and the spirit of the ring to herself for the moment as that was likely to anger him further.

"Get out…" he managed, his voice weak as he gripped his hair once more….

"What..?" Ishizu asked, unable to hear him through his grit teeth.

"GET OUT!" he barked angrily grabbing the railing, his fist shaking furiously, "Get the fuck out of my sight…." He looked at her firmly his eyes blazing in the light that she was sent to dissuade him, "Tell the Pharaoh…. I won't be misled, by ANY of his tricks…. Mark my words… I WILL NOT."

Ishizu was about to speak but stopped herself, and slowly sighed, "Very well Akefia…. I will leave you be for a while…." she said softly to the man who simply glared down at the sheets trembling, "Akefia…. I know you are a smart man. So please… just reason with what I've told you."

Akefia didn't answer and barley heard Ishizu sigh as she left him alone…. 'It's not possible…'

* * *

"What happened?" Rikai asked, the doctor closing the door behind Ishizu.

"I'm afraid Akefia is suffering from a late trauma… likely from his ordeal prior to his accident," she sighed, "He's very upset right now… so if you could leave him be. He needs time alone right now, I'll be back in a few hours, and hopefully he'll have settled a little. Ok?" Ishizu requested looking at Hotep.

Rikai sighed and nodded, "Very well…. You'll be back for his afternoon feeding right?"  
She nodded, "Of course… but until then, leave him be."  
Rikai nodded and headed away with the doctor, Ishizu sighing as she pulled out her cell, holding it for a moment before shaking her head, unsure of whether to call or not.

Rikai headed down the hall and sighed, so much for smoother… but considering the whole thing, Rikai guessed it was understandable. Glancing back down the hall, he could see Ishizu staring at her phone debating whether to make a call…. Probably to family, he guessed.

It was at that point Rikai perked and grunted at himself… he forgot to call Ryou!

Pulling out his cell he thought to remedy that now that it was fresh on the mind…

* * *

Ryou had just gotten home, feeling better for getting out and spending time with a friend. Now home, he headed to the kitchen to check his model… almost dry. Smiling he began inspecting it and debated the next coat now that it looked more stable, but his thoughts where disrupted as his cell went off. Puzzled, Ryou took it out and felt himself perk up as he read the name,

"Hey father!" Ryou chirped happily.

"Hey Ryou… I'm sorry I just now got back to you. Been pretty eventful…" Rikai said apologetically.

"No it's fine… I understand! How is everything? Malik told me Ishizu made it in and met the man."

"Yes she did…. And things went well up until a little while ago. This Akefia is one strange puzzle…" Rikai commented, Ryou blinking interestedly.

"So Akefia's his name….haha. Malik and I were talking about him nonstop today… like where he might have come from… Did Ishizu find that out?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Not that I know of. She should fill me in soon…. Frankly, I could almost swear he stepped out of another time." Rikai laughed, making Ryou quirk a brow,

"What makes you say that?" he asked playfully, "Just because you found him in an old ruin?"

"Haha! Not just that…. but what we found him in… he was wearing very peculiar things… the red cloak he had looks pretty new, but it's identical to old style wool knitting. And very well done."

"Red… cloak?" Ryou said slowly.

"Yes. That and he wore plenty of jewelry in virtually everything from rings to ankle bracelets; All solid gold! I tell you Ryou… I know that kind of treasure when I see it, and it's of old forge… no collector would dare keep that kind of treasure on them at any given time…"

Ryou felt his heart speeding up slightly by the picture that was beginning to form… Red cloak and gold…

"I had it all vaulted away to make sure it was safe… lot of people ready to sell things like that out here… To tell you the truth… he somewhat reminds me of you at a glance Ryou."

"Why's that Father?" Ryou asked somewhat stiffly.

"It's nothing really… just the hair. It's as white as yours!" Rikai said thinking about it.

Ryou felt himself freeze, his heart frozen in sudden fear as the image came to his mind; 'No…. it… he can't…He's not….'  
Ryou felt his hands shaking as he used the table for support, his mind seeking some way to through the ludicrous thought in his mind, "Eye…"

"Erm… what was that Ryou?" Rikai asked, barley hearing Ryou's weakened voice over the receiver.

"His eye… does he… have a scar…. over his right eye?" Ryou asked as he fought to keep from falling.

Rikai froze and thought about it only a second, "Yes he does actually." Ryou reeled, " A really large scar… it's a surprise he isn't blind out that eye…. How did you know?"

Ryou was now shaking like a lone leaf in the wind and in a cold sweat, "M-Malik… Ishizu told Malik… and he told me." Ryou stammered covering his mouth, his body trembling violently.

"Ryou…? Are you ok?" Rikai asked, noting the change in his son's voice.

Ryou took a breath and nodded stiffly, "Y-yeah… I'm fine dad. Really. It's just a bit cold in here is all."

Rikai frowned in concern, "Are you sure son? You sound really strange…"

Ryou smiled weakly, "I'm fine Father. Really… I'll just turn on the heater and I'll be all better." He said as steadily as he could manage.

"Ok then son…. If you need anything, Ryou, just tell me ok?" Rikai said.

"I will Father. Honest… I just turned on the heater… I'll just go take a hot bath to warm up." Ryou said, somewhat desperately to end the call before his father could start to pry.

"Oh. Well. Alright. Just call me back ok? And we'll talk about something else ok?" Rikai offered.

"That would be great Father…. Love you." Ryou said, this time with a genuine smile.

"I love you too son. I'll talk to you soon." Rikai said before the two exchanged goodbyes.

As he hung up Rikai held his phone and looked down, 'That was… strange…'

* * *

Ryou staggered to his bathroom and hunched over the sink, feeling as if he would vomit…. Looking in the mirror, he saw how pale he was and quickly washed his face, 'There's no way…. it can't be…' he thought weakly as the memory of Zork's favored pawn The Thief King of Kul Elna laughed mockingly in his head, 'He died! Atem sent him away… he's gone! That monster is gone….'

But his father's words and description prodded him relentlessly…. So much so Ryou felt ill. When he next looked at the clock he had come to a conclusion and drew a breath, 'It can't be him….but… I have to be sure….'

He took up his phone and a phonebook and dialed out…..

* * *

_**And the News heard round the world! Ishizu now knows Akefia is from another time, and Akefia now struggles to resist that fact. **_

_**Meanwhile thousands of miles away in Egypt, Ryou Bakura's old wounds begin to rip back open...**_

_**Comments welcome and thanks for reading:D**_


	6. Past meets Present

**Chap 6. Past meets Present**

Akefia remained sitting rigidly in place, ignoring his back as it began to ache miserably wanting him to rest back, his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white, his teeth so tight his jaw felt as if it might crack.

'None of what she said is possible…' he thought stubbornly, 'There is simply no way!'

He slowly let his eyes drift to the window and swallowed, his throat tight as he thought about what lay beyond… Was it truly an illusion…? He had met many in the Great desert before, so many times, but never once had one looked so clear. Could it be…. That it was indeed real?

Akefia growled and thought back to his vision he had when Ishizu was telling him that… something tried to come back. He was sure of it…. but was it real? It couldn't be! It simply couldn't!

Akefia slammed his fist weakly against his leg in frustration…. 'but…. what if it is possible….? What if I really am 5000 years into the future? What does it mean? How did this happen?'

"Fuck…" He growled angrily, finally throwing himself back with a muffled plop, "FUCK!"

* * *

-Hotel-

Ishizu headed back to her hotel and sat at the edge of her bed for a long stretch of time tossing around what had been done… what happened had been inevitable, she knew… but she would have preferred it to have been later. In any case… she found herself amazed and confused by her discovery… how it was that Akefia would be from the era of Atem was amazing… and she knew that it could not have been coincidence. But it still made little to no sense; Atem had survived the millennia by the power of the millennium items, but even he had not been able to maintain his own body. Even the spirit of the Millennium Ring had been subject to have a host in order to move or act on his whims.

What made this man special?

Ishizu rubbed her temples and groaned… just trying to think about it was a headache… Looking at her phone she dialed out… she had to consult with Malik about this.

* * *

Malik sat at the table silently, fingers intertwined as he looked down at his cell, Odion in front of him as he stared down at the phone…. Carefully he took a breath and sighed, "I don't know sis…. I can believe it and yet…."

"I know… it's almost too fantastic to be real. But how else would Akefia know of Atem's name? Only a handful knew and we can count them on our fingers! Everything seems to fit what he believes and confirms the truth of his words…" Ishizu said, Akefia's determined gaze still glaring defiantly at her in her mind's eye.

"So what can be done? We have this knowledge but what good does it do us? Akefia can't help because he doesn't even know what happened." Rishid inquired.

Malik hummed, "Not yet anyway… his memory is probably just locked right now… after all, Atem and even Zork had such an affliction…"

"Do you think that the Shadow Realm might have a part in this then?" Rishid asked.

"Mmm….It's very possible, and the reason that we should be cautious about this…. But how is he affiliated is the question… I might want to go over there and see for myself…." Malik said with a reluctant sigh.

"No, Malik. You need to stay there and focus on your new life." Ishizu said firmly, "Leave him to me. I'll have to try and open his eyes to his situation and then try to help him from there… Our only other clue might be in Kul Elna. But until I get the opportunity, I can't act on it." Ishizu said.

Malik sighed and nodded, "Ok, Ishizu…" he paused a moment pondering Kul Elna and sighed once more, "Yes, not much we can do with that part… Failing that, things might turn up… he's still recovering. He might remember something as he gets stronger."

Ishizu nodded, "Maybe. But only time will tell, who knows? He might have figured something out by now… I'll be heading back in another hour… hopefully he'll have settled down a little and allow me to help him…."

Malik sighed, "Yes… Keep us informed sis…. And please be careful… If he was an enemy to the Pharaoh, and he finds out you are a Tombkeeper… who knows what might happen."

Ishizu smiled, "I will. And don't worry Malik. I will be careful… Take care you two. And I'll tell you what I learn."

"Alright sis. See you later…." Malik hung up the phone and rubbed his face and groaned loudly. "The past just keeps coming back!"

Rishid hummed, "It does seem that way… Kul Elna… Why does that name sound familiar?"

Malik stood and grabbed a drink and pondered that a moment, "No idea…. Does have a kind of a ring to it huh?"

Rishid frowned, a moment before looking to Malik, "Didn't your friend mention the name before?"

Malik looked to him questioningly, "Which one?"

"The white haired boy, Ryou. I think I recall him saying something of a city in the model he built… Didn't he call it Kul Elna?"

Malik froze…. The Dark RPG that had served to play out the fate of the Pharaoh, Zork and consequently the world had been built by none other than Ryou. Despite the fact that Ryou had built it, it was clear it hadn't been a whim of his own accord, and likely had been the Spirit of the Ring's influence.

He had designed the entire thing to be an exact replica of Egypt at the time of Atem's reign; despite being used for such a malicious purpose, Ishizu and even Malik had decided to take it up and send it to the museum, simply because it was a physical representation to the Ishtar tradition and had been a key to Atem's freedom in the end. Not to mention historical overview. Ryou, having built it, conscious or not, agreed and pointed out each point of the model and their name for their reference… one small place far out into the corner alone was a rocky outcrop with a ruined city… Thinking back on it… Ryou had in fact called it Kul Elna.

What its purpose had been, however, he couldn't recall…

"Yes… Yes he did say that…. Do you remember what it was for?" Malik inquired.

Rishid shook his head, "No, I don't. I don't think Ryou said anything more about it other than a name. He wasn't feeling well that day."

Malik nodded, "That's true…" Looking at his phone he sighed, "I don't want to bother him about such a thing… For everything he suffered through, bringing it up now would be bad… but…." He scrolled through his recent calls and found Ryou, "This is kind of important."

Malik stood in place, expecting a prompt answer as Ryou usually did…. But as the seconds stretched, he got no answer at all. Puzzled, he looked to his cell and hung up and dialed again…. No answer.

Malik furrowed his brows, "That's odd… Ryou always has his phone on him…"

Rishid smiled, "He might be busy is all. Wait another ten minutes and try again… or he'll call you."

Malik nodded and set his phone to the side and waited… some few minutes later with no response, Malik took up the phone again and called again….. No response.

Malik felt himself grow tense… this was not like Ryou. Ryou always answered his phone… the doorbell rang and Malik looked up, maybe that was him?

Quickly Malik rushed to the door and opened it... Malik's excitement fell and was replaced with a more happy excitement, "Anzu!" He said happily, quickly embracing the startled girl.

"Wow, Malik. You must have been just waiting for that ring." She said giggling.

Malik laughed, "No, I was actually thinking it was someone else… but you are a very pleasant surprise."  
Anzu blushed and looked to him, "Who were you expecting?" She inquired.

Malik felt his smile fade as he recalled his initial worry, momentarily making Anzu look at him curiously, "Actually… Anzu, has Ryou talked to you today?"

"No. I haven't been able to call… why?" she asked slowly,

Malik frowned, "Anzu… can you come with me to go check on him? He's not answering his phone…"

Anzu blinked, "That's not normal. I've seen him trip over the couch trying to answer his phone…"

Malik grabbed his helmet, "That's what's bugging me…" He looked over his shoulder, "Rishid. I'm going to Ryou's apartment to check on him. We'll be back."

Rishid nodded, "Alright, I'll be here, call if you need me."

"I will!" Malik said as he and Anzu exited the building to his Motorcycle and soon sped off down the highway.

* * *

-Ryou's Apartment-

"Maybe he's gone out to get more Model supplies…" Anzu said looking at Malik,

"Not likely… It's getting late and he's home by now usually…" he responded slowly. When the two arrived, they found Ryou's apartment locked… no one appeared to be home, "And even then… he should have answered his phone…."

Standing before the door, Malik dialed once more and leaned against the wall, Anzu watching worriedly. It was true, in all the time they had tried to call him, Ryou had always answered or had immediately called back if he had been in the bathroom or something…

Both froze and looked at one another when they heard the ringing of a cell… inside the apartment.

"Ryou?" Anzu called knocking, "Ryou are you there? It's Anzu and Malik. Are you ok?"

When there was still no answer, Malik looked to Anzu and could tell she was beginning to get increasingly upset, "Ryou?" Malik called shaking the door handle, "Ryou answer the door!"

The door's lock, not fully turned, gave in after a few harsh jostles and allowed the two to enter, Malik nearly falling on his face as it swung open. Anzu soon standing next to him, "You ok?"

Malik smiled and nodded and then looked around, his smile gone…. Empty. Standing the two entered the kitchen… Empty.

"There's his cell!" Anzu said heading to the counter; looking at it, the battery was dying… "Maybe he just forgot it here….?"

"Yeah. Could be. First time for everything…" Malik replied walking down the hall, something still nagging him something was wrong. Anzu followed and headed towards Ryou's room while Malik checked the bathroom, which was wide open, light on, but empty….

"Malik!" Anzu called.

Malik was down the hall in a second and looked in Ryou's room… There looked to have been a rushed scuffle… The bed was slightly mussed but hadn't been slept in… it looked like someone had left in a rush.

Anzu looked at Malik, "Did Ryou say anything about leaving?" she asked worriedly.

Malik shook his head, "No…. he didn't. And I saw him yesterday… he didn't mention a trip."

Anzu shook her head and held Ryou's phone in worry, "Where could he have gone?"

* * *

-Egypt-

Ishizu set the dish to the side and looked at Akefia who averted his eyes, still upset about the morning's events. Ishizu sighed, "Akefia," No response, "I know that what I told you sounds fantastic…. And I know it's caused you a lot of conflicting thoughts…"

"Still on about that?" he muttered tiredly, still resisting her "truth".

"Considering it's a new world out there for you…. Yes." Ishizu said calmly, trying to read Akefia's blank face as he continued to stare at the shaded window, "I want to make sure it's not as big of a shock when you leave the building."

Akefia simply sat and breathed calmly…. Despite the fact that he didn't believe her…. Some part of him whispered otherwise. The logical portion of his mind telling him it was a lie also working to tell him it was the truth…. It could have been that the soup had in fact been drugged…. But if that were the case, Ishizu would have been drugged as well. But before that they gave him that foul "medicine"… so that could be it….

Exhaling a forceful breath through his nose he closed his eyes to think once again. The last thing he remembered was leaving Kul Elna…. He had been heading to the Pharaoh's city, ready to enact his plans for the second time… if he focused enough… he thought he could remember succeeding in getting into the palace… had something gone wrong? Impossible…. He had everything so well planned!

And yet, here he was… bed ridden, his body grotesquely whittled away, all of his possess- he froze. In his focus on his predicament, he had completely overlooked the fact that his gold, robes and anything else he had was gone. He growled and looked about the room restlessly. Had it all been taken to the Pharaoh as a memento?

"What's the matter Akefia?" Ishizu asked as Akefia sat forward some and began looking about wistfully.

"My cloak and my gold! Where is it?!" Akefia looked on his person and not even a ring was left.

Ishizu blinked and reached to touch his hand, which he recoiled at the motion, now mistrustful, to which she sighed, "It's ok Akefia… Mr. Bakura had all of your personal items taken and put away in a safe…."

Ishizu gave him a friendly smile, which despite himself, Akefia found he calmed somewhat, "Would you like me to have him bring it all here for you? Would that make you feel better?"

Akefia blinked at the offer and he looked at her suspiciously… but, feeling suddenly naked without it all, he nodded….

Ishizu pulled out her cell and Akefia watched in confusion and curiosity as she pressed about the surface and held it to her ear and waited a few moments before speaking aloud in another, and oddly familiar, language, "Hello? Rikai? This is Ishizu….. Yes I'm fine. I just finished feeding Akefia." Akefia watched her carefully now, "No he's still upset is all… I'm still working with him… But I need to ask you something if you're not busy? If you could, can you bring Akefia's belongings here? He feels uncomfortable having them away from his person….. Oh! Ok, that would be great…. Yes I know it's strange… but then again what good would it be for if you purchase it?" Ishizu laughed, "Ok… so we can expect you in a little while….? Ok. I'll tell him. Thank you Rikai."

"Well? What of my belongings?" he asked impatiently.

"Mr. Bakura is on his way to retrieve them. Like I said, he had them put away so no one would get ahold of them. He might be a while, traffic at this hour is bad and it is getting late. But I'm sure he'll be here soon." She informed, brushing a stray group of hairs behind her ear… Akefia watching her motions intently before crossing his arms and leaning back,

"Right… Keep in mind I know ALL my possessions. If I find even one missing someone's neck will snap." He growled… no one stole from the Thief King and lived.

Ishizu frowned, "You'll do no such thing…" Akefia snorted in response, "and I assure you that Rikai is an honest man, so have no fear on that."

"Whatever…" Akefia huffed as he leaned his head back and allowed himself a few moments of silence… his mind left to ponder once more.

Ishizu stayed silent and watched as Akefia closed his pale lavender eyes, and without his own notice he drifted to sleep long before Rikai arrived. Ishizu smiled and carefully uncrossed his arms and set them to his sides with vague resistance and muttering in his sleep; once more left to watch over him as he slept. As she observed him she couldn't help but wonder what he'd look like at full health… When he reached full health… it was then she realized something… his recovery could take weeks. And she couldn't stay with him for that time… she'd not only have to return to Japan, but she also had a job to keep. And given Akefia's special circumstances, the options of care for him were very thin, especially considering his demeanor.

'I'll have to talk this over with Malik…' she thought glancing at Akefia as he shifted, a withheld grunt escaping his throat as he did so, "Don't worry, Akefia… things may be dark for a while. But they always get brighter… you'll see." She said softly as she settled back in the rather comfortable recliner and slowly fell asleep herself.

* * *

-Giza Airport-

Ryou stepped off the plane and was quickly into a cab, the whole time as if in a trance. Staring out the window, Ryou wondered for the briefest moment where he was and why…. Looking at his luggage, which was relatively light, he remembered exactly where he was and why. Ryou found he didn't remember packing, nor did he recall getting on the plane. He did remember looking out the window at the view but the only thing in his head was still playing like a broken record even now, 'Have to be sure… have to be sure… have to be-'

Ryou's fists tightened in his lap, his heart beginning to race unbearably… he was only minutes away from finding out if his fear was justified… nothing else mattered. Simply getting to the hospital and seeing this mysterious man for himself was all that mattered….

* * *

Akefia could feel a knot developing in the pit of his stomach from some form of excitement; for what he wasn't sure. One thing, he guessed, was simply the presence of a box beside Ishizu on the floor; inside he figured was his promised belongings. In that of itself was enough to get him impatient as he wanted to ensure everything was there… but one thing held him back; Ishizu was still asleep in the odd chair to his left, a blanket drawn up over her shoulders. At first he had meant to wake her, but found he couldn't. Instead, he found himself admiring the woman from his spot and as such remained silent. Sent by the Pharaoh or not… he could not deny her beauty. Her skin was a magnificent bronzed tone, her hair as black as obsidian… her form itself could easily draw the eye of any man.

Licking his lips as she shifted, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that actually drew him so… he'd seen plenty of women in his time… plenty of open opportunities. All he had ignored entirely in his pursuit for his life's purpose, 'I had… I HAVE a mission to complete!' Akefia thought roughly to himself forcing himself to look away, 'My sitting still is not good for me…. the sooner I get out the better…'

Akefia turned his head and hesitated only a moment, but the increasing knot was hitting a boiling point, "Rise and shine, Ishizu. Ra can't wait all damn day and neither can I!" he called as loud as his throat would allow.

Ishizu stirred and sat up with a yawn, "hngh? Oh…. Morning already?" looking at the clock she gasped, "Well into the morning! How unlike me…" she muttered standing up and stretching, "How long have you been awake?" she asked looking to him as he drummed his fingers,

Akefia grinned, "Some few hours why?"

Ishizu blushed, "Why didn't you-!?"

Akefia laughed, "Oh come now, Ishizu…" he crooned, " You looked to be sleeping so well… how could I bring myself to destroy a potentially enjoyable dream~ Hm?"

Akefia laughed as Ishizu tossed a tissue box at him, which was deflected easily, "Oh I bet…" she said with a huff.

"What's this?" Akefia asked, a glint in his eye, "Have I angered you?"

"Hardly… Here…" she said grabbing the box up off the floor, "Mr. Bakura brought this last night, but you had fallen asleep. So here; everything that was on you when you were found. Now if you'll pardon me," she said heading to the door, "I'll return shortly."

Akefia grinned mischievously as he watched her go and only dared open the box when the door made the tale tell click. The box was easy enough to open, and within he found his old clothes; he smiled fondly as he removed his red cloak and carefully stroked the fabric, which he found to feel somewhat softer and maybe even stronger. Smelling it he found it had a rather pleasant smell; his other clothes, even his flats seemed to have had the same treatment. His clothes seemed to have been cleaned in a manner fit for the Pharaoh himself… that thought brought a smirk to his face as he set them aside, spreading his cloak across his lap before looking into the box once more… at the bottom of the box were several items, all made of solid gold, that he found strangely heavy to his hands… but considering his condition, it was no real surprise.

In no time, the box was emptied and cast to the side, the contents of which lay on his robe; rings in one pile, bracelets, both wrist and ankle, in the other. Counting it up, everything he normally wore was there… but Akefia found himself double counting and looking at each piece as if something was missing… Something important.

Frowning he looked down at the empty box, back down at his robe, and even in his tan tunic, "What am I missing here?" he wondered aloud as he scratched his head. He growled at length when he kept hitting a wall… if he felt something was missing… it was missing. There was no if's about it; but Akefia always knew exactly what it was…

As he once more skimmed his items, his eye caught an abnormality in one of his ankle bracelets; taking it up, he noted impacted grooves in the gold that at a glance looked like teeth marks, 'Where did this happen…?' he wondered as he ran his fingers over the dented metal.

As he did so, Akefia then remembered being in a temple facing off one of the Pharaoh's priests, Mahad. The dented metal came from a trap that Mahad had laid out, the teeth of the trap must have struck the edge of the cuff when it bit into his ankle…. Akefia winced and his heart skipped suddenly in realization.  
Mahad! THAT'S what was missing!

Immediately Akefia began turning his clothes inside out, and shook out his robe, grabbing up his gold and looking closer at it as if maybe it shrunk and he couldn't see it properly, his heart rate picked up quickly and his throat tightened with rage, "Where is it?! Where is the Ring?!"

At that point Ishizu walked back into the room and froze at the sight of Akefia flinging his items away his head looking this way and that to the floor as if in a panic, "Akefia? What's the matter?" she asked worriedly at his actions,

"My Ring!" he barked angrily, "My Ring is gone!"

Ishizu blinked in confusion and looked down at the gold he had thrown to the floor as if it were absolutely worthless, "What ring Akefia? There are many here…"

Akefia snapped his head to her and clenched his teeth, his body trembling angrily, "But not the ONE." He snapped forcefully.

Ishizu's hand was held over her heart as she looked around, "I don't understand Akefia…. What does it look like?"

"It's a pendant! Worn around the neck!" he growled forcing himself up, Ishizu gasped,

"Akefia! Stop it! You aren't strong enough to move like that!" she said pushing a hand to his chest to force him back, "You'll hurt yourself!"

"I don't care!" he barked, resisting her movement with strained effort, "Where is my Ring!?"

Ishizu looked at him confused and worried, "Akefia, What is so important about this ring…?"

"I NEED IT TO GET MY REVENGE! TO HUNT DOWN THE REST OF THEM! WHERE IS THE MILLENIUM RING!?" he roared in fury.

Ishizu felt a wave of startled realization overwhelm her, her eyes widened in surprise and fear. The pressure of her trying to hold Akefia back suddenly gone, which Akefia himself seemed to take notice of as he looked to her, a look of confusion coming into his rage filled eyes as Ishizu stepped away from him.

Ishizu stared fearfully at the heavily breathing man… Everything he had said and his hate towards the Pharaoh was suddenly crystal clear…. Akefia was Pharaoh Atem's worst enemy… The Thief King.  
A weak whimper broke through the tension and the silence… and both Akefia and Ishizu looked to the source…. Ishizu was startled by the sight of a very unusually pale white haired boy who looked ready to collapse where he stood…

"Ryou…"

Ishizu snapped her head in stunned surprise to Akefia who stared wide eyed at the boy in pure shock, as if he himself had just seen a ghost.

Ryou recoiled in pure terror, his eyes constricting as he gasped for breath and unable to do so properly as he was now hyperventilating. Immediately, Ryou spun on his heel and sprinted away, nearly falling over himself as he turned the corner, running…. running as fast as his body could allow to get away, his heart in overdrive.

"Ryou!? RYOU! Wait!" Ishizu called before she herself ran out the door after him, Akefia still sitting dumbstruck, paralyzed by his own racing mind.

* * *

_**Well it just hit the fan folks. this chapter was fun to write out, so much tension in this and the next few chapters. **_

_**comments welcome and Thanks for reading:D**_


	7. Old Fear

**Chap 7. Old Fear**

Ryou sprinted down the hall, his vision a smear of color, only seeing what was immediately in front of him, his heart pounding so hard he was afraid that it would either tear out of him or burst within; his ears ringing so loud that he couldn't hear anything, as if the world had gone silent just so he could hear his own terrified thoughts… He was back.

Turning the corner, he lost his balance and fell to the floor in a heap, momentarily stunned before he scrambled forward on his hands and knees until he blindly connected with a wall, where he simply leaned, curled in on himself breathing heavy and unevenly, a scream caught in his throat and unable to release, instead coming out as a weak whimpering instead, a cold sweat drenching his entire body making the cool air around him feel colder, his body shuddering violently in response.

Ishizu turned the corner and spotted Ryou on the floor and immediately was at his side, grabbing his shoulders and gently shaking him when he refused to respond, "Ryou! Ryou please snap out of it. Speak to me!" Ryou's green eyes seemed glazed over, as if he couldn't see her despite looking directly at her, "Ryou! Please Ryou… It's ok! You're ok! Please… calm down…. You're ok…." She said softly, holding his head up to look at her; a technique she had perfected with Malik when the darkness still gripped him.

Ishizu smiled as Ryou slowly began to focus on her, tears streaking his face, "I-…Ishi- zu?" he gasped through his choked sobs.

Ishizu nodded, "That's right. It's me… Calm down… Take a deep breath… It's ok…" she said slowly, her voice steady. Ryou did as he was told with great difficulty, his breathing refusing to level out as he continued to sob,

"I-It's him…" he managed, hot tears burning his cheeks as his mind replayed what he had just seen, Ishizu looking at the crying boy with a pained heart as he sobbed almost incoherently, "It's h-im…. it's him-m….Wh-y? W-hy is…grk… he here? Why!?"

Ishizu set Ryou with his back against the wall, her hand gently rubbing his back to comfort him, "I know, Ryou… I know… Calm down.… listen to me. It's going to be alright. Calm down…" she said soothingly, to which Ryou attempted to even his breathing, hiccupping between sobs.

"I'm scared… I'm so scared…" he choked, memories he had been able to keep away the past few months now crushing him from all sides like a vice.

"I understand Ryou. But I promise you are not in any danger… It's ok. Come on… Can you stand?" Ishizu asked as she saw a few concerned nurses beginning to group around the corner.

Ryou nodded slowly, and with Ishizu's help, was on his feet, his legs like Jell-O under him prompting Ishizu to help him to a chair in an empty waiting room near the elevator. Ishizu waited until Ryou was solidly seated before talking to him once more, "Ryou… what are you doing here?" Ishizu asked as he hugged himself, shivering visibly.

"I had… to be sure…" Ryou choked, "I had to be sure… to know it wasn't him…"

Ishizu rubbed his back carefully as he spoke, "That he wasn't who, Ryou?"

"That he…. That he-….." Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, fresh tears falling quite literally like rain, "Atem beat him! Why!? Why is he back? Why won't the Spirit of the Ring just die? Why?" At that, Ryou pressed his palms to his eyes and sobbed loudly, his shoulders jerking forcefully with each sob.

Ishizu felt herself wince at his words… The Spirit of the Ring. That had been Akefia? 'Of course it was…' she thought to herself… one it was no doubt considering the Thief King had in fact been the last wielder of the Ring before Ryou as it had been stated by the Tombkeepers for generations; Akefia himself had just confirmed that fully… that and Ryou would know simply because he himself had seen Akefia within the Dark RPG board, Ryou's soul being forcibly bonded with the ring at the time, a portion of him had been dragged along for the ride and had observed what the Thief King and Zork had been doing first hand… no doubt those still healing wounds were tearing back open now….

Ishizu lowered her eyes as Ryou broke down, unable to answer his question, "I'm afraid I don't know, Ryou… I'm sorry…" she gripped his shoulder firmly to draw his attention, "But listen to me Ryou… I know you're afraid and upset more than anyone else will be…. But believe me when I say he is no threat to you. He's very weak... and I doubt he will be out to possess you anymore."

Ryou looked up slowly at her, his eyes already swollen and red from his ongoing crying, "Wh-what?"  
Ishizu smiled as she spotted a glint of hope in his eyes as he observed her, "I don't know much right now yet Ryou…. But Akefia has no reason to bother you in any way now… he has a body of his own and his memory…" She paused not wanting to waver him right then and continued, "Is incomplete… He has no reason or the means to harm you or anyone else now."

Ryou was still shaking and paler than norm, but he seemed to be calming down greatly, "Really?" he asked rubbing his eye.

"Really… Akefia is actually very lost… he doesn't remember almost anything prior to being found in the chamber. He's cranky and loud, but otherwise harmless." Ishizu said confidently, trying to make Ryou feel more at ease. It seemed to work, for Ryou's breathing had settled some, allowing him to breathe easier.

"Now… Ryou…? Does your father know you're here?" Ishizu asked concerned. Her thoughts were confirmed as a solemn look came over him and he shook his head,

"I… I don't even remember packing or even boarding the plane… I just…. Acted." He said slowly, sniffling.

Ishizu nodded and decided the details of his sudden knowledge and trip was not relevant at the current time, "I see. Well, now that you are, maybe you should call him."

Ryou sniffed and looked at her weakly, "I'm so tired Ishizu…" he said softly…

Ishizu looked at him and realized he looked far beyond physically tired and nodded, knowing that talking to his father just yet might add to his already delicate position, "Okay, Ryou… I'll take you to my hotel so you can rest… I'll talk with your father for you… and don't worry," she said, knowing Ryou's secret of what had happened from his father, "I'll leave out why you came here…"

Ryou, still shaking, but much less violent, nodded gratefully and was led out of the hospital and to the hotel, where no sooner had he touched the bed, passed out solidly… Ishizu then left a note for Ryou and headed back to the hospital…

* * *

When Ishizu stepped back into Akefia's room, she found him staring at the wall almost sightlessly, as if the shock of some realization had yet to wear off. The sight was not exactly what she had expected… in fact, it unnerved her.

"Akefia…?" she said carefully… Akefia blinked and looked to her, a hazy look in his eyes, making his lavender eyes appear grey; that alone made Ishizu flinch inwardly, but she kept her face soft, "Are you ok Akefia?"

For a moment Akefia didn't respond, simply stared at her…. But slowly he looked down and shook his head, "I…. I don't…... Who was that boy?" he managed looking up at her.

Ishizu drew a breath and walked back around to her chair and looked at him, "I should be asking you how you knew his name." she said watching his usually defensive or expressionless face shift with clear confusion, "You said his name Akefia; It has never been mentioned around you."

Akefia felt his teeth clench at that truth; the boy looked familiar; but so familiar that he knew the name when he himself hadn't even had the time to think for it when he spoke it? Thinking back to that moment he realized that wasn't fully true; in the split second he saw that boy, he thought for the most fleeting moment that he had looked into a mirror… and in that moment, like instinct… the name just slipped, "Ryou…" he repeated both aloud and mentally, "Ryou…." Akefia tensed, "Ryou Bakura!" Ishizu felt herself tense as Akefia's eyes widened, "That boy… I…. I know him… I…"

Akefia found himself groping furiously for answers within the darkness of his missing memory chasing a glimmer of something…it took him only a moment to latch onto it; focusing in on it he could just vaguely see a mirror…. Akefia was shocked that he was looking at himself, but the reflection was Ryou. Akefia held onto the memory like a vice, but it was as if he was looking through a thick black drape; but to Akefia, it was well enough… Akefia could feel himself moving along with the memory, and the reflection, Ryou, mimicked accordingly. Akefia stared at the reflection and realized the look about Ryou was… unfitting. As if a darkness was about him… a sharp glint caught his eye and he looked down towards it; Akefia winced, he could see the Millennium Ring hanging loosely around Ryou's neck. Startlingly, the Ring wasn't as obscure as the memory itself. It was very clear, as if it was glaring at him.

Akefia flinched as the memory disappeared and the perspective changed drastically, a little too fast as it made Akefia momentarily dizzy… Looking around, Akefia realized he was no longer looking straight at Ryou even though he was still looking into the reflection…. No. He was staring back, eye level, at the ring. Suddenly Akefia understood full well what was happening…

"I…. I was… In the Millennium Ring?" Akefia managed, his mind reeling.

Ishizu watched the clear look of confusion on his face, and carefully touched his shoulder, which she felt the predicted tensing of his weak muscles, "Akefia…" she paused, not sure how to word her next sentence… did she want to help her Pharaoh's mortal enemy? After all the man had done? All the suffering he had caused? Was it worth it to help someone like that….?

"Akefia…" Ishizu asked softly, her eyes trying to meet with his even though he was looking away, "What do you remember? I told you I want to help… and I might be able to help you on this subject.." Ishizu offered, making Akefia look to her, eyes still glazed.

Akefia just stared at her as she continued to rest her hand gently on his shoulder, replaying the lone memory… with it, he found similar memories, all very dark and obscure in both vision and hearing… all of it… felt far away. As if he had only been able to watch what was happening… and even then…, "I can remember Ryou... but I'm not sure how exactly… I'm not sure what I remember… I can't make it all out… only warped images… I can't even hear anything properly…" Akefia muttered finally pulling away.

Ishizu blinked; either he was lying or… no… no he couldn't be, not with the expression he was wearing, his face twisted in a vain attempt to cover his emotions, now rendered nearly impossible. She nodded, "I see…. It's still locked…"

Akefia looked at her sharply, "Locked?"

Ishizu nodded slowly, "Yes... you have…" she paused trying to find a way to describe it, "A shadow amnesia… something brought on by the Shadow Realm.… the Shadows may have tried to steal away your memory… and it might have succeeded in some way... though… it's odd."

"What?" Akefia demanded looking to her, now hoping that she might be able to help cure this insanity.

"What do you remember Akefia? In general? How is your memory as a whole aside from the haze?"

Ishizu asked, Akefia frowned in confusion, "You know… Do you remember your childhood? Growing up?"

Akefia winced and looked into his memory….. His earliest memories were happy… hazy only due to the passage of time itself from a young mind. But that one night… that one nightmarish night was vivid…. Too vivid… Akefia pulled away and thought passed it… a young child learning to steal food to simply survive… crying at night from hunger, pain, or simple loneliness mingled with rage and an inhuman drive…. Learning to defend himself and swiftly how to kill, his hunger for getting even greater... years of planning and getting smarter, stronger, faster, angrier… and at last his assault on the palace then….. nothing. Just blackness.

"My memory of my life is intact…" he announced, "But when I near the memory of my siege of the Palace… it just…cuts off…. And then there's these hazy memories… they make no sense to me really… it's like I wasn't aware when they were actually made…"

Ishizu hummed, "This is strange…" she muttered as the two resumed silence, each trying to unravel a vexing subject, 'How is it that the battle of Zork is missing from his memory… and even the second battle… How bazaar…'

"About that boy….. He owned the Ring after me… didn't he?" Akefia said suddenly, drawing Ishizu's attention,

"Y-Yes… he did.." she said slowly, unsure of where he was going.

"I want to speak with him." Akefia stated bluntly.

"No." Ishizu said almost immediately, to which Akefia glared at her,

"Why not? If anything he can give me some answers. He can-"

"He's terrified of you Akefia." Ishizu said looking away, Ryou's terror stricken face flashing into her mind,  
Akefia's brows furrowed in confusion, "For what reason?"

Ishizu looked back and sighed, "Akefia… it's wrong of me to tell you this now, considering you don't remember…. But you'll demand it anyway…" Akefia's mouth twitched, it was true… "You were very cruel to him while you dwelled in the Ring. Stripping control of his own body without his knowing was bad enough, but oftentimes you manipulated or physically forced him to harm those he loved, or even himself…"

Akefia stared at Ishizu almost disbelievingly as she spoke. Akefia did not deny he was manipulative, he'd done that many times to many people but... thinking about Ryou… he found that accusation to actually be insulting, "I want to speak with him!" he repeated insistently.

Ishizu shook her head, angering Akefia, "No Akefia… I can't do that… I can't force Ryou back here."  
"He came here on his own accord! Bring him back!" Akefia shot back.

"He came here in the hopes of putting his fear to rest, Akefia…." Ishizu retorted, Akefia wincing slightly, "He knew you at a glance because of recent events…Didn't you see how scared he was? He was so disturbed I feared he might have lost his mind! Besides, he's sleeping now… he had a very long day…"

Akefia looked away frustratedly and huffed, Ishizu sighed and continued, "Akefia… I know you think Ryou might be able to help… but I doubt it, he doesn't recall much of his ordeals…also realize that he does not speak Egyptian. You yourself could not communicate with him…"

Akefia leaned back in defeat, unable to physically enforce his wishes, "*sigh*….. You win then…. So what do I do now..? Sit here and HOPE I remember what happened?"

Ishizu sighed, "Unfortunately… that may be the only option for now… I'm sorry. But you're not the only one looking for answers…." Akefia looked to her once again tiredly,

"Oh?"

"Yes…. Despite everything I know you are…. I really do want to help you Akefia…" Akefia stared at her as she spoke, once more emotionless, "You're lost in a new world, and even though you won't simply ask for help, I'll give it to you. But please try and understand that we are all lost on this matter…. I'll see what I can do… but again… Right now all you need to worry about is getting back on your feet. And then we'll try and locate answers… Starting with where you were found in Kul Elna." Akefia perked, "That might help bring something to mind, if you haven't yourself by that time….But let's just put the more important things first."

Akefia sighed and looked down at himself….She was right. Without proper health… nothing would be worth it… in any case, he was frustrated… Never in his life had he felt such frustration… even when things went sour during his plans, days of setback in a cell, none of it compared to this. Regardless, he sighed, "I have no choice it seems…. Fine…" he looked to the window and sighed, "….can you remove the drape? I might as well start to get used to the sight…. Besides. I'm bored as fuck with the sight of these machines…."

Ishizu smiled and shook her head at his comment as she headed to the window and withdrew the shutter, "Oh my, such language… You are no gentleman…"

Akefia smirked and leaned back, momentarily ignoring the window now that it was open to him, "Never said I was."

* * *

-Japan-

"RYOU IS WHERE?!"

Malik reeled…. Malik had called Ishizu to tell her of his missing friend…. He and Anzu both had been up late worried for their friend. And early that morning they both had gone everywhere asking the apartment caretaker if he knew anything, or even his usual visiting spots and came up empty handed.

But as soon as he called and was about to tell her, she had cut him off and told him of her newest visitor…

"Ryou is here in Giza, Malik. He arrived this morning, and he's currently asleep…" she explained.

Malik ran his hand through his hair in relief, "Thank Ra he's ok… But… what's he doing there? He didn't tell anyone… he had us all worried sick."

"I know Malik… and he's… fine. Ryou just…. He got upset was all…" she said slowly… the proverbial beans were about to spill…. She knew…

"Upset?" Malik echoed, "About what? He seemed just fine when I last saw him… and why would he fly to EGYPT if he was upset?"

"Malik. I think you want to sit down if you're not…" Ishizu said, Malik blinking confused on the other end of the line,

"Erm…. O..k?" he said sitting down, "What?"

"Malik… The reason Ryou is here is because… he feared that Akefia was the Spirit of the Millennium Ring." Ishizu said, glancing at Akefia who was staring out the window currently, she could see his eye flick to her out the corner of his eye before looking back outside, undoubtedly listening.

"What…?" Malik managed a small confused smile on his face, "Why would he think something like that?"

Ishizu sighed, "I don't know how he came to that conclusion…. But I do know…" she paused… here is came, "His fear was justified…. Akefia is the Spirit of the Ring. Or at least he used to be…"

Malik felt the phone slip out his hand and hit the floor, stunned, "Son of a Jackal!" swiftly he took up the phone, "Ishizu! Are you sure?!"

"Akefia himself admits to being the Thief King… But before you say anything else…. I'm pretty certain he does not recall his time inside the Ring… He's still missing a large portion of his memory…"

Malik was standing now, his posture aggressive, "But he does remember who he is?"

"Yes. He does." She said surely.

"Then he's dangerous Ishizu! I don't want you near him!" he froze, "And Ryou's there! Is he ok?" he asked quickly, realizing Ryou's greatest nightmare was within reach of him.

Ishizu sighed, "Ryou is unharmed…. But he's… he's had a bad panic attack… he's at my hotel now getting some sleep… I doubt he had any at all after he left… I won't lie, Malik. He worried me."

Malik growled in anger, "That fool…. Damn it Ryou… Damn it!"

Ishizu winced, "Malik!"

Malik stopped pacing and felt his face soften, "I'm sorry Ishizu…. It's just…. I know how I'd react if… if my Yami came back… I'd almost certainly lose my mind…." He stopped and forced back that dark fear as it tried to take hold, "He shouldn't have left like that…"

"I know he shouldn't have… But think that even if he had not come over here, he'd be alone in his home driving himself mad worrying that it was him….he may have thought he had no other choice but to be sure…. he's here now and there's not much we can do about it now…. All I can say is I'll keep an eye on him…" she said.

Malik shook his head…. He could understand that… if he was being honest with himself, he'd have done the same actually. Taking a breath he sighed, "True….. that's true…. Does his father know he's there?"

Ishizu shook her head, "No he doesn't. not yet. I was going to have Ryou call…. But considering the circumstances as they are… it would have made it worse."

"Yes… he doesn't know about the whole thing… Ryou made sure of that…" Malik muttered sadly.

"Yes… Rikai said he was heading back to the sight to argue with one of his financiers… so he might be a while. That gives me time to come up with something, or for Ryou to come clean… in any case, I'll tell him of Ryou when I can."

"Right…. And what of Akefia?" Malik asked, "What are we to do with him?"

Ishizu looked at Akefia, catching his gaze a moment before returning her attention to her brother, "For now, it's the same as when I arrived… I'm going to continue to help nurse him to health."

"You…. Can't be… serious Ishizu?" Malik breathed.

Ishizu took a breath and continued in Japanese, much to Akefia's confusion and suspicion, "I am. And I have also agreed to help him regain his lost memory…. And before you say it's crazy, and it might be…. We need to understand how he got here… If the Shadow Realm has any part in this, and I am beyond certain it does…. We need to know in case of some danger that may be lurking about."

Malik tilted his head back and paced again…her change in language meant she was in the room with Akefia and he'd been listening…... Despite his apprehension… she was very right… even though the Tombkeepers were no more… this called to their immediate attention… if there was a loose end… it needed to be paid attention.

"I don't like this Ishizu… I really do not… but you have a point… Sis…. Please. Be careful. If I hear anything that he's done anything I'll make sure he regrets it." he said fiercely, "And I swear it on my birthright…"

Ishizu's eyes softened in a touched, sad and concerned manner, "Don't worry Malik…. I'll be fine…. And so will Ryou. I want you to be happy, and not worry. Tell Odion everything if you need to, and go have fun with your friends… even if it seems hard. I promise you everything will be fine…. I can handle him."

Malik listened to the soft, yet determined sound of his sister's voice and nodded, smiling, "Ok, Sis…. I'll try…. If anything, at least I got the worry about Ryou off my chest… I'll tell Anzu. She's worried sick…"

"You do that. Ok then… I'll keep you informed, but like I said…"

"Be happy and not worry…. Got ya sis…" Malik said fondly.

Ishizu giggled and the two exchanged goodbyes, Ishizu looked up and sighed.

"Something you felt the need to hide from me?" Akefia muttered, still gazing out the window at the buildings as they lit up.

"Not really… Like I said… you just focus on getting better, and leave the question searching to me…" Akefia, rather than pursue another tiring argument, chuckled at the comment. That amused him despite himself…

"You do the work for me? haha…. How special I feel~" he said looking at her deviously.

He blinked as he saw her bending down and coming back up; looking to her arm, cradled against her body was his gold, "I suppose you'll be feeling a lot of that for now…. just think…. You're being waited on hand and foot…" she said casually dropping his belongings into the box once more. Akefia's eyes glimmered mischievously at the thought,

"Suddenly… I might get to liking this predicament.~" he said with a grin.

"You still have to take your medicine, Akefia." She said sliding the box behind her chair casually…. Akefia's smile wiped away and he grimaced,

"Cruel harpy…" he grumbled.

* * *

_**And Ryou has a panic attack... :( that part was both fun and sad to write. But not to worry. Things will get better in time:) And Akefia's memory is jogging bit by bit. We'll see how that does~  
**_

_**Comments appreciated and Thanks for reading;)**_


	8. Face the Past

**Chap. 8 Face the past**

Ryou had slept all through the night and late the next day. When he woke up he realized he was not in his room, and for a moment found himself confused… His head snapped up when he heard the door open and blinked in surprise when Ishizu Ishtar stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Ishizu..?" he managed as he sat up.

Ishizu smiled warmly and walked over to him and sat next to him, "Hello Ryou… how are you doing today?"

Ryou blinked at her for a moment and then remembered where he was… an icy chill suddenly gripped his insides and he tensed, looking down at his clenched fists, "I… I'm fine…"

Ishizu's smile faded slightly but she nodded, "Did you sleep ok?"

Ryou smiled faintly at her as she sat next to him, "Y-yes… I can't even remember dreaming….. I just… passed out." He said recalling the previous day's events.

Ishizu nodded and looked to the floor, both sitting in silence. Ishizu sat unsure of how to begin speaking as a moment, noting Ryou's current body language that he was once more fighting with his personal fear… just as she was about to speak, Ryou gripped his hands together and spoke first,

"Where is Akefia…?" he managed slowly.

Ishizu blinked, "Well… he's still in his room. His muscles are badly atrophied, so he's completely incapable of moving for at least a few weeks… I left him with some of his gold pieces so he can at least exercise his arms and keep him busy…"

"Why are you helping him…?" Ryou managed stiffly after a moment of absorbing the answer, his fists shaking from both fear and an odd mix of anger, "How can you help him…. after everything he's done?"

Ishizu looked at Ryou as he kept his eyes on his fists and nodded slowly, "Because he needs help Ryou… he's still a human being."

"He's a terrible person! He's killed people, he's threatened lives of our friends and family… he even helped Zork! How could you think he's worth helping!?" Ryou said suddenly, his tone startlingly aggressive making even Ishizu flinch… the motion did not escape Ryou and a look of startled regret came over his face at his own outburst, "I- I'm sorry Ishizu… I don't… I don't know what came over me…"

Ishizu looked at him before smiling softly, "No need to apologize, Ryou…. I can't personally understand, but I do understand nonetheless….. As for me helping Akefia, I do it for a few things. At first it was simply to help a man who really needed it… but then when I found out he was from another time, and from the time of Atem no less… I realized that the reason for him being here might have something to do the Shadow Realm… and if that's true. We need to understand just how exactly." Ishizu explained, watching Ryou as he leaned forward, fists pressed to his forehead.

"Considering he's the Thief King… it does…" Ryou said bitterly.

Ishizu nodded agreeingly, "Yes… that's another factor. We need to be sure he's no longer that form of threat… He doesn't remember the battle from 5000 years ago, nor does he recall what happened over the past few years…"

"He's lying…" Ryou said shifting, "He knows… there's no way he doesn't know!"

Ishizu placed a hand on his shoulder, making Ryou look at her, she could see tears trying to form again, "I understand your suspicions… you have all the reason in the world not to trust him. But I myself… don't think he is lying…" Ryou winced, "Ryou. Akefia didn't, and still to a large extent, doesn't understand anything he sees looking out the window and it upsets him…. he didn't even realize he was missing his Millennium Ring… when you came in yesterday, that was the first time he'd even thought of it at all considering how angry he got realizing it was gone."

"Then how did he know my name?" Ryou asked tensely.

Ishizu sighed, "I can only assume he's starting to remember bits of what happened… but he's getting frustrated because he can't find the answers he wants, like how he got where he is…," Ishizu took a breath, "…..He asked to speak with you,"

Ryou flinched and looked away, shaking… Akefia wanted to speak with him? Of course he did…. He was trying to lure him close, so he could get rid of him… like he had before…

"He's hoping that you might be able to explain what's happened… or at least what happened when he was in the Ring so he might remember something." Ishizu finished and gripped Ryou's shoulder firmly in a manner to reassure him, "I'm not saying you should or have to. I'm just saying that Akefia is not a threat currently to you or anyone else even if he wanted to be…."

Ryou went quiet and bit his lower lip… thinking about it, he'd only glimpsed Akefia and not really looked at him, only saw mental flashes of what he looked like when he was… him. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the images before speaking again, "….. And what if he does remember? What will happen if he gains his memory and becomes a threat?"

Ishizu nodded understanding his concerns, "The only threat he can pose in nothing more than what an ordinary criminal can do… the Millennium Items are gone and Zork destroyed so there is nothing in the world left for him to use to that form of advantage."

Ryou stared at the floor and pondered that for a few minutes, his mind quarreling viciously between fear and reason as Ishizu stood and brought him a cup of water which he stared into before he finally spoke slowly, "….. But he's back…."

Ishizu blinked and looked down, "Yes….He is…" she said, knowing her reassuring words now seemed empty due to the fact that Akefia was back and it was very likely the Shadow Realm played a key part in it.

Ryou took a shaky breath and took a long drink, emptying the cup swiftly before he began looking away at nothing as his mind wandered again… All the Shadow Games his Yami, Akefia, had instigated. How many times he had made him threaten his friends, many times breaking his attempts to mend the ensuing rifts he'd forced on him. Making him lie to his own father, trying to kill him since he could remember… He almost instinctively reached up and gripped the still mending wound on his left arm… no doubt a scar would mark him the rest of his life, along with the round scar on his same side hand… those and the scars on his chest, permanent reminders that his hellish nightmares had been real, seemed to burn in warning as he came to a very slow conclusion as all of those bitter thoughts came, his eyes slowly turning to Ishizu, "I don't believe that Akefia isn't a threat… and I'm scared of him Ishizu…" Ryou said looking into Ishizu's eyes as he spoke, "But…if I can help you dig up his past and find the right answers… if that will help make sure that the Shadow Games are gone for good…. Then….then I…. I can….." Ryou stopped as his voice began to lock up, as if his own body was trying to stop him from finishing his sentence.

Ishizu placed a hand on his back and smiled as he looked up, his eyes watery, "This is very brave of you Ryou…. But I don't want you to force yourself into something you don't want to do."

Ryou shook his head and stood up, "No... I… I can't keep running from him! I can't let him control me my whole life... if anything… I just want to be sure Atem can really rest in peace and not worry about us from somewhere he can't help." Ishizu smiled as a determined look came into his eyes, "I'm here now anyway…. So I best make myself useful."

Ishizu stood and looked at Ryou who seemed to have regained his feet and nodded, "If that's what you want… Ok. But let's get you something to eat first…. And we'll go tomorrow. Sound ok?"

Ryou flinched, somewhat disheartened as his fear would likely relapse in that time, "Why tomorrow?"  
Ishizu giggled playfully, "Because it's already late Ryou…. You slept all of yesterday and today." Ryou's eyes widened, "But that's good. You got plenty of sleep… now how about that food?"

Ryou's stomach growled loudly, making him blush as Ishizu giggled, "Alright…" he said shyly, "Just… let me wash up please?"

Ishizu laughed, "Of course."

* * *

Akefia flexed and twisted his arm carefully and slowly, a heavy weighted piece of his gold in hand, his lavender eyes piercing, focused and strong contrasting sharply against his frail frame as he felt and watched every ripple in what remained of his muscles.

The motions served to sooth and keep Akefia occupied, if not a little happy being able to begin reforming his strength. Even this small practice did his mind easy… it was one small step… but a step nonetheless. Akefia's eye traced the surface of his arm and then the gold then, at length, to where Ishizu normally sat watching him…. Currently, however… she was not there.

That fact sent a strange feeling through Akefia and he slowly lowered his arm and released a steady sigh…. Ishizu had left him to go check on the Bakura boy. The fact didn't surprise him any, but it did weigh on his mind… despite his resistance to admit it, Akefia had grown accustomed to Ishizu sitting there with him; quiet and patient despite his outbursts, which he knew, were not easily taken. That little fact was impressive and he couldn't help but feel a smirk tug the corners of his mouth as he thought of the woman…. Deep obsidian hair that fell like a fine satin curtain, bronze skin that reflected a clearly noble bloodline; the way she moved, her motions so fluid and gentle…... Akefia caught himself and snapped away from his thoughts almost reflexively; he'd done it many times before to keep himself focused on the task at hand… and currently… that would simply be getting himself back to normal… he frowned… considering he had tempered his body so over the course of a decade… He growled and forced back the swear on his tongue…. He'd get there. He would not be deterred.

Akefia was just shifting to his other arm when a sudden and loud screech made his head jerk up involuntarily and he sat bolt upright, "STOP!" he cried out almost panicked, startling Ishizu as she walked in.

Ishizu stood frozen as she observed Akefia, his breathing rapid and sweat beading his forehead, "Akefia? What's the matter? What happened?" Akefia blinked, his eyes coming into focus as her words snapped him into reality and looked towards Ishizu, confused before he realized his racing heart, "Are you ok?" she asked, concern in her eyes; to which Akefia immediately threw up his guard and assumed an irritated face that was genuine due to being caught in a moment of weakness,

"I'm fine…" he muttered roughly.

Ishizu furrowed her brows and walked up to him, "Akefia…"

Akefia glanced at her and took a breath, irritated that that look she gave him seemed to make his tongue loosen, "I'm fine," he repeated a little more firmly, "Just… a loud noise got to me was all…"

Ishizu blinked, she'd also heard the sound…. A car outside had put on its breaks and made a loud screech; a sound Akefia wasn't accustomed to, so it was no surprise the sound had startled him, "Alright then…" she replied acceptingly, though a look of concern still lingered on her face.

A shift reminded Ishizu of her company and she turned to address him when Akefia huffed and frowned irritatedly, "Damn people… they lurk like vultures waiting for me to die…" he grumbled.

"That isn't a doctor Akefia…" Ishizu replied, Akefia looking at her questioningly as she moved to the door and began speaking softly in another language; one that sounded hauntingly familiar to him.

"It's ok. He just got startled was all…." Ishizu said carefully to the clearly nervous boy; she shook her head in concerned sadness as he leaned against the wall as if debating to run, "You're so pale...Please, Ryou. Don't do this if you're not comfortable. You can still turn and leave."

Ryou bit his lip and shook his head stiffly, "No… I'm here now, I can't back out now…." with that Ryou stepped into view.

Akefia felt himself tense as a near literal ghost entered the room; Ryou's pale skin even paler due to severe stress, his eyes wide and fearful as he met his gaze.

"Finally decided to bring him I see." Akefia mused with a smirk as Ryou moved to the wall, to which Ryou tensed distinctly, unable to understand his words… the smirk itself was enough to make Ryou lock up.

Ishizu looked to Akefia sternly, earning a quirked brow from him, "Ryou decided he needed to see you face to face… and has agreed to answer any questions you might have… if he can." She added.

Akefia blinked in surprise and looked at the boy again, the body language very familiar; To Akefia, it looked like the boy was about to collapse to the floor; the way he was tucked into himself shivering like a beaten dog, his eyes chancing swift glances and just as immediately looked away, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead despite Akefia's current condition, "He hardly looks up to the task at all… he looks like he could drop on the spot…" Akefia muttered at length, "You weren't joking when you said he feared me…"

Ishizu looked at Ryou who looked to her questioningly as Akefia spoke. She smiled reassuringly that nothing bad had been said and motioned for Ryou to sit down before once more addressing Akefia, "He's very tense yes… so I'd appreciate it if you allow him to acclimate to your presence first."

Akefia hummed and began mulling over the situation….

Ryou gulped as he looked up and noted Akefia was watching him… a fact that, despite how he tried to brace for it, made his courage wane significantly. He only dared take a breath and actually looked at Akefia when his gaze shifted solidly to Ishizu, who took Akefia's gaze without so much as a flinch. Unable to understand the conversation the two Egyptians were having, Ryou found himself daring to actually look at Akefia for the first time. Looking at him, he found that he didn't seem as intimidatingly powerful in the manner he'd originally thought…. No. Akefia didn't look like he could be that form of a threat currently.

His body was far to whittled away… every bone was still quite visible beneath his skin. Looking at him, Akefia even seemed to be slightly struggling with his motions, even wincing on occasion if he watched close enough… He looked so fragile. That fact made Ryou relax ever so slightly… just slightly…

The sound of the door coming open made them all look up, Ryou winced at the intense glare Akefia gave as he spotted the man in white. Ishizu looked up and smiled, "Hello Dr. Hotep….something you need?"

"Yes. Sorry to interrupt… Hello." Hotep said smiling at Ryou briefly, Ryou smiling faintly back and waving as he looked back to Ishizu, "I need to borrow you a moment. It concerns the bill…" Ishizu blinked and nodded,

"Oh… ok. Will it take long?" she asked, glancing at Ryou.

"Oh no. just a few moments is all." Hotep assured.

Ishizu sighed and looked to Ryou, "I'll be right back. Something is up with the bill...i'll be right back!" she added quickly seeing Ryou's horrified expression.

"I… well…" Ryou bit his tongue and nodded stiffly, "O-ok… I'll just sit here…"

Ishizu smiled and took his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, "It's safe. I promise. You're more a threat to him than he is to you right now…" Ryou blinked and felt a strange numbing calm hit him as she let go and walked away, speaking over her shoulder to Akefia, who huffed and waved her away.

As the door shut, the two males found themselves alone in the other's presence… Akefia, arms still crossed, looked towards Ryou, expecting to see a still frightened boy… but what he saw was not a frightened boy… what he saw actually sent a strange unnerving sensation down his spine.

Ryou's face was calm, blank actually. His eyes had a look of desperation and some form of underlying thought process. He'd seen the look before…. Akefia knew what had happened… Ryou just realized he had power over him currently. Ryou was scared of him, more likely hated him, and now had the advantage… 'Fuck…' Akefia thought keeping his eyes trained on Ryou, his face also blank, not betraying his own revelation at how open he was; if he did, not only would he be encouraging the notion, he'd be showing weakness. Akefia felt his fingers tighten against his arm slightly as Ryou stood up, eyes still on him. Akefia remained silent and watched as Ryou approach him….

Ryou felt strange… the realization that he himself posed Akefia a threat had made his fear flee for the moment. Actually, everything seemed to have fled. Ryou could only stare back at Akefia thinking slowly to himself, 'I'm stronger…' despite this, Akefia hadn't seemed to falter. Was he ignorant to the situation? Or… or was he waiting for him to get close?

Ryou stopped and felt his fear creep back… Akefia was way too calm, the look in his eyes was too focused….

"Do you wish to kill me?" Ryou flinched faintly when Akefia suddenly tilted his head back exposing his neck and continued speaking, "If you're looking for an opportunity… I guarantee you will never have one so golden again…" Akefia knew the boy could not understand him… but nonetheless he was sure the motion hit home judging from the way Ryou was looking at him. Ryou looked too gentle for any form of violence, let alone murder… but that meant nothing. Akefia knew that all too well…. With the right push, anyone could be pushed to murder… and right now, considering what he knew of the boy, he had all the motive to act on that thought…

Ryou stopped and found himself feeling scared once more; what had Akefia just been thinking? That he meant to kill him? Ryou felt himself grow cold at that horrible thought and looked away… only to look back at Akefia, his eyes actually locking into his gaze… Ryou blinked in confusion as he and Akefia stared back at each other… something was…. Not right. Something about Akefia's eyes seemed…. Different… at least than what he remembered when he last saw him in the Dark RPG.

Ryou took a step back and felt his heel hit something, momentarily startling him. Looking down, Ryou saw a large golden bracelet. Carefully he bent and picked it up and held it a moment.

Akefia tensed as he watched Ryou stare at the object he'd dropped earlier as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen…. Did he plan on beating him to death with it?

Akefia's tension shifted to a stare of confusion as Ryou suddenly held out the bracelet shakingly towards him, "H-here… This i-is ..yo-yours right?"

Akefia blinked as he observed Ryou's original fearful demeanor return full tilt; even if he couldn't understand him, he knew his speech had been fractured badly. Carefully, slowly, he reached out and took the bracelet from him…

A faint gasp made Ryou jump slightly and look to Ishizu who had returned and looked stunned, "Ryou? Are you…ok?" she asked looking from him to Akefia, who leaned back with a slow releasing sigh that, to her, seemed relieved.

Ryou looked at her and stepped back, nodding with a small smile, "Yes… I'm fine I….he dropped his brace and… I just gave him back his brace was all…" he said sitting down once more taking long slow breaths.

Ishizu approached him and he looked up at her smiling, "I'm ok. I promise, I'm just…" he looked to Akefia, "He can't understand…. Right?" he said suddenly.

Ishizu blinked and shook her head, "No, he can't."

Ryou looked at Akefia briefly and then back to Ishizu, "If I'm going to be in the same room… I need to stop fearing him…right?" Ishizu's features softened…. So that's what he was doing…

Akefia watched as Ishizu sat next to him and began speaking to him, watching them both carefully for any way to understand what was being said. Although he already knew she was wondering what he'd been doing….

"Ryou… it's good that you want to overcome this fear. But don't force it… just sit right here for now and get used to being in the same room if that's what you're aiming to do. He can't hurt you Ryou, but you stressing can. Alright?" She said placing a hand on his back, to which he nodded stiffly,

"Ok… I'm sorry… it was stupid. I just… I won't do it again." Ryou said smiling at her.

Ishizu smiled at him and turned her eyes to Akefia, who returned the gesture, "Care to tell me what happened?" she asked.

Akefia hummed and shrugged, "If you think that I might have told him in some means to come to me, I didn't. The boy thought to approach me….… In all honesty, he had the perfect opportunity to have done me harm."

Ishizu crossed her arms as she sat beside him as she usually did, "Ryou wouldn't do anything like that."

Akefia looked to her, a frighteningly serious look in his lavender eyes, "You'd be surprised what someone can do given the right moment and motivation…"

Ishizu, startled by his intense gaze and the depth of his words, was struck silent for a moment before she shook her head, "I'm not. Ryou wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone another human being… even if he was scared." Akefia rolled his eyes and looked to the window, uncomfortable given the situation and went quiet, unwilling to argue morals with someone who knew so little of him….

* * *

The usual calm of the room was hampered slightly by the stress presented in the room, but slowly, everyone began to loosen up. Ryou's wincing every time Akefia moved slowly faded away and he seemed at ease as Akefia resumed exercising his arms with his ankle bracelet; Akefia casting him a glance every so often, growing impatient over the fact that he was having to wait over this boy's sensitivity to him.

Ishizu however smiled at the development and looked to Akefia as he began straining, his mouth twisting as he tried to hold back the growing pain as he pushed his arm to continue, "Akefia… don't overdo it. You might injure yourself."

Akefia huffed agitatedly, "Don't nag me woman!"

"I nag because I care, Akefia." She said…freezing when she saw Akefia's brow rise accompanied by a smirk.

"Do you now? I'm touched~" he said, chuckling as her cheeks turned pink.

"Yes… now stop that." She said as she snatched the brace from him, momentarily confusing Akefia, who growled as he realized what happened.

Ryou blinked in surprise at Ishizu's motion and was only more so when she simply spoke to him calmly, soon forcing Akefia to sulk in his place; the sight made Ryou tilt his head curiously… that too seemed off….. his Yami never sulked before…. Ryou furrowed his brows as he observed the man as he leaned back and snorted as he began talking to Ishizu aggitatedly;

Was this really the Spirit of the Ring?

* * *

_**And so Ryou confronts his old fear... but is Akefia really the Spirit of the Ring? Or is it all just a matter of time...?**_

_**Comments appreciated and thanks for reading:D**_


	9. Scars and Rehab

**Chap.9 Rehab**

~ Soft sobbing echoed through the alley, the moon hung somewhere above and behind a thick layer of smoke that billowed from many burned homes… the child's whimpers unanswered as he hid beneath the straw of what was once an overhang to a home; no comfort would be given to him now… a cruel fact that even his young mind could comprehend.

The images of men and women, strong and weak, young and old, as they were dragged or threatened at spearpoint to a fiery death in a cauldron of molten metal still burned visibly in his mind. His own mother and father among them… both still fighting to die by their fatal wounds rather than the fate that awaited them… The last look his grief stricken father gave him as he glimpsed his son hiding in the shadows, given away by his god marked white hair, pleaded him to run, run and live….. and he did.

Akefia sobbed fresh tears as his father's agonize scream haunted his ears once more…. Forever burned into his mind…

{{Don't cry young one…}}

Akefia's head jerked up in fear… who was there?

{{There now… don't fear me….}} the voice was soft, comforting…. And yet menacing as a serpents hiss, {{I am here to help you... Don't cry…}}

Akefia withdrew into himself, still weeping pitifully, yet silently.

{{There now…. Such a tragedy, to lose everyone you loved like this… It's cruel. And because of such a disgrace. I want to help you little one.}} the voice said soothingly.

Akefia shivered as he held his knees to himself, "H-help me?"

{{That's right. I can help you, if you help me.}}

Akefia sniffled as he looked about for the source of the voice, "Who are you…? Where are you?"

A chuckle sounded around the child as he carefully crept out of his hiding place, the once often noisy street as silent as death itself, {{I am a Ka… a very powerful Ka little one. And I am wherever you are if you allow me a home with you.}}

"A home? Where?" Akefia asked shifting slowly, uncertain of this strange sensation that crept up to him, like a snake about his ankles.

{{Why, in your soul room… you are still small… but it is very nice…. Allow me a home with you, and I will help you to make right of this horrible night.}}

Akefia's head jerked up and looked down the alley where he once played with his friends, "Make it right?"

{{Yes. I will help you, protect you, and I will help you make it all right.}} it said slowly, then hissed almost mournfully, {{Please….. I am alone.}}

Akefia blinked and felt himself sniffle…. Being alone…. It hurt, "You're alone too…?"

{{Yes… follow me, little one.}} At first Akefia had no idea what to do, but a shadow moving out the corner of his eye caught his attention and he followed the shadow, running to keep up with the entity.

When he approached the town square however… Akefia skidded to a halt, his eyes wide in fear, his little body shaking as he began crying, biting his lip so hard it bled to keep himself quiet… were they still there?

{{They are gone. Come.}}

Akefia, still paralyzed by fear, was then urged rather gently forward and into the open as if by a hand, and stood in the darkened area… the stench of the area making his stomach threaten to heave up anything he had left in it. But as he stood there, he felt his heart wrench as he began dwelling on the fact that this was where they were all slaughtered…. Fresh sobs and tears fell and the young Akefia sank to his knees and began to sob loudly again.

{{Do you feel that pain, little one? Feel how it carves deep?}} the Ka asked venomously, {{What right had those men to do this to them… and to you? And I can assure you that your loved ones feel it too….}}

Suddenly, the air around Akefia felt cold… colder than the night should be… he shivered and held himself…. but the cold was nothing to the sensation he got as he heard a haunting wail echo through the empty street and the frantic entity that weaved about like a dying serpent straight into a still smoldering home, only to emerge again out the wall. The sight made Akefia fall back, terrified.

More wails began to arise, and Akefia found himself twisting frantically in all directions in the direction of each new howl… phantoms with terrifying features began streaking through the air, walls and fires around him, wailing and screaming… so many. So many voices… so many familiar voices….

Akefia curled up in a fetal position gripping his blood streaked white hair as it all too soon became too much, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! PLEASE! I'm sorry, please stop it I'm sorry!" he wailed in fear.

All at once it seemed… the wailing calmed. Still panting and crying, Akefia remained lying there weeping in pain and fear.

{{It's alright, little one. Look…they are not angry at you… they are suffering with you.}}

Akefia, slowly opened his teary lavender eyes and looked towards the sky, where the phantoms still danced, slower now, above him…. two lingered near him sadly… almost protectively. These creatures… were these…. Ghosts?

"Mom….? Dad…?" Akefia asked slowly, his voice weak and cracking. His heart twisted and his hand touched where the two phantoms gently stroked him as they passed in response, tears running down his face, "Mommy….? Daddy….?!"

The two spirits lingered about him in an attempt to sooth the crying child to little avail, unable to touch him as they had many times before, {{They are here, little one. And I am here for all of them.}} Akefia looked up towards the shadows as the entity moved about, {{I can feel their sadness… their anger…. Their need to pass on… but they cannot for this cruelty. But as they are, I cannot help them… I need a host to survive, little one. And you are the only one that can give me a home, and the only one that can get back at the people who did this to your home.}}

Akefia looked up at the spirits, their already indistinctive forms further blurred by what little tears he had left as he continued to listen, {{Don't you see? We are meant to be together. I can help you make all of this right. All of those who made you cry and those who made your home a graveyard will learn what this feels like… and they will never do it again.}}

Akefia felt his tears lessen slowly, his body numb; either from tiredness or how good that sounded he didn't know… but nonetheless, making the men who did this hurt for this crime? It was only right…. Was it not?

"You can help me help mom and dad?" Akefia asked slowly as the shadow approached, the souls of his parents still circling protectively.

{{I can…}} the entity replied.

Akefia felt a smile tug at his lips, "You can make me strong?"

{{I can.}}

Akefia slowly reached out his blood caked hand, "Then help me… if you can…"

The entity seemed to shiver excitedly and met Akefia's hand; The spirits of not only his parents but the entire whole of the freshly slaughtered village suddenly began dancing wildly, almost excitedly around the last living soul in Kul Elna, "Who are you? What's your name?" Akefia asked as the shadow merged with his own and a strange sensation in his chest began to be felt.

{{Call me…..Diabound.}}

* * *

"Akefia!"

Ryou watched as Ishizu carefully shook Akefia again, her eyes fearful when he did not respond.

Akefia had fallen asleep after his soup meal, leaving Ishizu and Ryou to talk with one another, catching up on the current situation when Ryou had suddenly become distressed. His reason for so was sudden and unprovoked scaring the both of them…. It wasn't until Ryou looked up at Akefia that he noticed that Akefia seemed just as distressed, prompting a rather unnerving realization to come over him…. The emotions he was feeling were not his at all… they were Akefia's. Ryou gulped in fear…. did that mean…. They were still somehow connected?

'Please no…' Ryou begged weakly to whomever may be listening to his silent prayer.

Ryou gripped his chest tightly as tears began seeping through Akefia's tightly closed eyes as he talked in his sleep, his words muddled so that even Ishizu couldn't really understand… the pain in his chest… Ryou knew this pain was not his, and yet he was familiar with it…. it was the pain of loss. Was Akefia dreaming of someone he lost? Did he have someone that close to him once?

Ryou barely had time to process that thought when a whirlwind of strange emotions swept through him, and slowly, very slowly… let up, "Ah… I think he might be waking up." Ryou managed softly.

Ishizu looked to Ryou a moment and then back to Akefia's pain stricken face which was slowly shifting to a calmer look, "Akefia? Akefia wake up. Please…"

Slowly, Akefia's eyes opened, a not so restful haze in them as he looked towards the sound of the voice and the hand on his shoulder, "ngh…Mo..ther…?"

Ishizu blinked in surprise as Akefia looked towards her, his gaze unusually soft before shifting to surprise as he registered the fact that he was looking at her, to which his eyes hardened and turned somewhat angry that it wasn't who he thought, "what are you-? Get off me!" he growled as he shifted to sit up, Ishizu backing away and sighing in something of relief despite his reaction,

"I'm sorry Akefia… you just got us worried was all…." Ishizu explained, Akefia narrowing his eyes to her then to Ryou who was staring.

Ryou blinked and looked away as Akefia glared at him… it wasn't until he reached to relieve an itch on his cheek that his eyes widened in furious shock when he felt moisture… he had been crying! Crying in his sleep…. And they had seen it!

Anger shaking his frail frame he looked away angrily in humiliation, "Get out of here! BOTH of you!" he hissed, his throat tight in rage.

Ishizu blinked, "Ah? Akefia…are you-?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he snapped forcefully, startling Ryou significantly and making Ishizu recoil from the force of his words as if they had been a strike. Seeing him trembling as he attempted to hide his face and resist visibly wiping away his tears, a sight that made her wish he'd allow her to help; but, considering his current disposition, She could only bring herself to sigh in defeat and looked to Ryou,

"Let's go… He's best left alone for a while until he settles down." She explained calmly to Ryou who looked at her wide eyed but then calmed some as she motioned him to follow her out the door, leaving Akefia to himself, who, as the door closed, roughly shoved the irritating streaks away.

'Dammit…. How could that have happened?' Akefia thought furiously as he erased his tears angrily as if it was their fault… He had been asleep. That was the only way that could have happened, that much he knew…but... Clenching the bed sheets, he replayed what was not simply a dream but a memory and felt everything again… and found himself greatly troubled by it.

'What is this….?' he thought as he felt his chest tighten as the image of his disembodied parents stroked him in their vain attempt to reassure their son, 'Why do I feel this way…?' his teeth clenched and he squeezed his eyes closed as they burned threatening to shed tears again, 'This memory… it… I shouldn't feel like this! I should feel angry! Shouldn't I….?'

Akefia found himself baffled…. The only time he'd ever felt genuinely hurt and sad like that was that night alone, any day after that when he thought of it, which was virtually every waking moment, he felt an insatiable anger and a thirst for revenge… why was it now that he was being affected like this?

Glaring down at his frail arms, a comforting mix between a wave of anger and realization hit, 'My body… my body is weaker now… It must be affecting my reactions… yes. That's it….' looking to the desk beside him he found his ankle brace and made use of it once more, 'As soon as I get myself back to normal…. Everything will be….normal…'

Even though he said it to himself… why did he somehow not believe that?

He stopped as he found himself replaying the voice in his dream… a voice that only he would ever know, and the only voice that had ever brought him… not comfort… but confidence. A feeling of power…. A feeling of what best could be described as hope.

"Diabound…. Where are you?" Akefia asked aloud shallowly….. The place where his Ka once rested was now as silent as the Village he once knew….

* * *

Ishizu handed Ryou a soda, which he gratefully drank and smiled as he seemed to have calmed down… but she couldn't help but notice a look of deep thought about him,"Is there something on your mind Ryou?"

Ryou stared into his soda for a few moments before humming slowly, "No… no it's nothing…"

Ishizu blinked in some surprise; she had expected him to be a little more open to her, "Are you certain? You had me worried earlier. You seemed very upset…."

Ryou shifted as he sat on the bench outside the door, Ishizu soon next to him, "No it was nothing really… I was just…." He paused and felt his chest tighten with an old pain, "I just suddenly found myself thinking of my mother and sister was all…. I don't know why… I just…. My mind wandered, I guess…"

Ishizu's eyes softened sadly and nodded, "Oh… I'm sorry…"

Ryou looked to her and gave a small smile, "It's ok… I… I came to terms a long time ago… but I guess I just needed to let something out…" he said slowly. That was putting it lightly, he thought to himself.

Ryou had not just been thinking of his mother and sister… no. He had been feeling those dreadful feelings from that day… The day he lost them both. He shuddered… why had his mind wandered to that? He had just been talking to Ishizu when it just…. Happened.

As he replayed the odd moment, he had started thinking about it just about the same time that... that Akefia had started... Ryou shook his head slowly in disbelief despite having seen it, but his eyes did not deny him the truth; Akefia had been crying.

'How can a heartless monster like him cry?' he thought bitterly. It made no sense…

Ishizu took a drink of her water and sighed, "He's going to want to be alone for some few hours I can imagine..."

Ryou looked to her as she stared at what remained in her water bottle, "Akefia's a very proud man… he sees it as weakness to show any form of emotion." She sighed exasperatedly, "He's going to be so difficult for a while…"

"How so?" Ryou asked reluctantly.

Ishizu smiled awkwardly, "By being more assertive and aggressive than usual I think… He's going to be near unbearable."

Ryou sweatdropped and laughed nervously, "More aggressive….? Ehe…. Maybe we should find a way to burn off that energy…"

Ishizu stalled as Ryou took a drink of his soda and brightened, "That's it! That's a brilliant idea Ryou!"

Ryou stared back at Ishizu in confusion, "eh…?"

"The only way to calm him down is to help him burn off that energy and blow off steam! I'm going to go talk to the doctor if he's able to begin beginner rehab!"

With that, Ishizu left a very dumbfounded Ryou on the bench, mouth agape in surprise, "But… I …."

* * *

As expected, Akefia was not in the least bit enthralled when Ishizu walked in something of an hour later, still frustrated with his humiliating slip up…

"Get out of here…" he snapped, looking away angrily.

Ishizu sighed, "You don't even know why I came back Akefia…."

"I don't care." He hissed, still unwilling to look at her… he was almost sure she was imagining him to be a weak mind and looking to baby him like a nursemaid… he would have none of that…

"Oh. So you don't want to get out of the room?" Ishizu replied with a hint of surprise.

"Wait… What?!" Akefia asked immediately, his head snapping around a little too fast causing a momentary dizzy spell; his anger replaced with surprised excitement. They were letting him out of the room!?

Ishizu smiled at Akefia, which caused him to withdraw slightly with a scowl thinking she had taunted him, "The doctor has given me the ok to allow you to leave the room via wheelchair; which in turn will also help you regain lost strength in your arms a little more efficiently. Just so long as you don't overexert yourself."

Akefia blinked in surprise, "Ah… that… That does sound good." He said slowly as he looked around, "anything to get the hell out of this god forsaken room!"

Ishizu smiled and nodded, "Ok... but before I get the chair… I must ask that you behave yourself; No intimidating the nurses or the other patients like you seem to enjoy…," Akefia smirked, "They are working to help you Akefia… it's not fair to scare them."

Akefia huffed impatiently, "Fine…. Anything else?"

Ishizu nodded, "Yes… If I see you struggling, I ask that you stop and rest, or allow me to wheel you around until it's time to return to the room. The doctor says no more than thirty minutes of exertion as a start. Are we clear?"

Akefia frowned and was about to protest her rules as if it had been a direct challenge to his independence… but thinking on it, it was best not to push this small stroke of lucky freedom and held it back... for the time being,

"Fine… I'll take it." he muttered, "But if anyone looks at me funny…"

Ishizu shook her head, "No one will do that Akefia… No one can think less of you in a hospital…"

Akefia frowned and huffed when he saw Ishizu look to the door and she suddenly spoke up, "Bring it in, Ryou."

Akefia blinked in surprise when he heard the name and even more so as Ryou reluctantly entered the room with the curious chair, "What is this…?"

Ishizu smiled, "This was more or less Ryou's idea for you to get out a bit more… and as such, He'll be accompanying us."

Akefia blinked in surprise in that light and watched the two carefully; 'this does play to many benefits,' he thought, 'I'll not only be regaining strength… but I might get a few answers from this boy…'

Akefia smirked at his options, his prior irritations shelved and sat up, "Very well….seeing as I have no problems with this little arrangement…let's get going. I want out of this damn room!"

Ishizu smiled brightly at Akefia's change in demeanor and nodded, "Alright then… Then let's get started."

* * *

**_An old memory... is Akefia remembering? We shall see..._**

**_In the meantime... Akefia finally gets out of the room:D Hopefully this will help calm him... and hopefully Ishizu and Ryou can handle him. We can only hope for the best...  
_**

**_comments appreciated, Thanks for Reading:D_**


	10. Shadowed Tricks

**Chap. 10 Shadowed tricks**

Ishizu sighed as she watched Akefia as he pushed himself down the hall, already straining and beginning to sweat from exertion. Akefia had stubbornly denied help from either herself or Ryou, who had shied back regardless, and had burned nearly all of his energy in simply learning how to control the chair. Despite this, he had managed to learn swiftly and was already making his way down hall number two; and despite her concerns, and Akefia's well-fortified stubbornness that that she could almost swear could very well rival that of Seto Kaiba, she decided to give him another few minutes before she would step in.

As Akefia proceeded to move further down the hall, Ishizu looked over her shoulder at the young boy who lagged behind some few steps, his arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to make himself feel more safe, to which she smiled in a comforting manner, "Are you ok Ryou?"

Ryou's eyes came up and slowly gave a weak smile, somewhat calmed by her soft tone, and nodded silently in response, to which Ishizu hummed and returned the motion before focusing back to Akefia. She stopped short as she saw him hunched slightly and breathing heavily as his now shaky hands still gripped the wheels firmly… the sight worried her, especially considering he might continue to push his limit and potentially hurt himself, "Akefia?"

Akefia twitched as Ishizu said his name and he gripped the wheels even tighter, to which she carefully placed her hand on one of the chair's handles, "Akefia… you've done plenty for now… Don't push more than you can handle…." Akefia stalled, still panting and tilted his head slightly to look up at her in an irritated glare at her observation. Ishizu expected the reaction and for a moment dreaded the oncoming argument about returning him to the room when a thought occurred to her, "If you'd like, I can take you to look out at the garden while you catch your breath." she offered, her eyes still soft despite his display.

Akefia blinked and found his glare shaken right out of him by her soft gaze, a fact almost as startling as the fact she had taken his glare without even a twitch to begin with… for a moment he found himself staring back, once more feeling that odd creeping sensation as she looked at him sneaking its way into him. In that light he hastily fought it and tore his gaze away back to the floor when her words sunk in, "A garden?" he managed through gasps.

"That's right. There is a large window overlooking it just a few halls over. It's a very nice view and a great place to relax. Much better than going back to your room wouldn't you say?" Ishizu replied smiling, having noted the clear interest of the thought.

In that light, Akefia swiftly made up his mind and gave a subtle nod of acceptance as he withdrew his hands to the armrests, to which Ishizu smiled brightly and proceeded to steadily push him down the hall, Ryou in tow.

Akefia had calmed some by the time they reached the window, and in mere moments Ishizu noticed a distinct change in his demeanor as he stared down at the garden below, even going so far as to sit forward and lean against the small railing that lined the window to relax.

The trees alone were a very soothing sight, but the fountain in the center with a small cascading waterfall was certainly the eye catcher as the sun's rays glittered soothingly on the bubbling geyser and churning water. The sight was rather soothing and Ishizu leaned against the rail and hummed as the warm sun stroked her skin through the window, the feeling very much welcomed. Looking up, Ishizu noticed that even Ryou, who was leaning against the opposite wall, had limbered up and was allowing the sun to warm his skin, a look of calm on his face as he looked down below. Ishizu couldn't help but smile at the tension free moment and drew a subtle sigh of relief.

Within minutes, Akefia had caught his breath and successfully found himself content for the first time in days. Chancing a glance towards the Egyptian woman to his right, he found himself staring at her, almost unable to break his gaze away, the fact making his mouth twitch, 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he wondered as he stared at the faint gleam of her tan skin as the sun stroked her, 'Why the hell is it that she entrances me like this? I want to feel angry and all she has to do is LOOK at me and I can't! What the hell IS she?'

The entire thing was an enigma to him, never in his life had something like this happened…. but then again, his entire predicament had never happened to him before, 'Damn this weak body…' he thought bitterly, once more concluding that his weakness was to blame. Finally, he managed to tear his gaze away and forced himself to stare back at the churning geyser below. Akefia blinked and turned his attention to a faint glare out the corner of his eye and noticed that it had been the sun off hair as white as his own… Ryou stood against the wall looking down, and for once since the he had seen him, looked calm.

Akefia blinked and shifted attentively; the opportunity was there, and the Thief King was never one to miss an open opportunity. Reclining in his chair, Akefia looked straight at the white haired boy and grunted, "Hey. Ryou."

Ryou tensed visibly when he heard his name being called, made worse when he knew that it had been Akefia who had called to him. His eyes automatically flicked to him and he lowered his head a bit, eyes flicking up to look at Ishizu for support. Ishizu herself had been somewhat caught off guard by the sudden break in the silence, but all the same looked from Akefia and up to Ryou who was looking at her for answers.

"I wish to ask him questions now. I'm tired of waiting." Akefia announced, still looking at Ryou.

Ishizu blinked and then hummed before looking to Ryou, "He wants to ask you some questions, Ryou. Are you up for that?" she asked looking calmly at Ryou to assure him everything was still ok.

Ryou blinked, a nervous sweat trying to develop as he registered the question and slowly nodded, "I… I guess so…"

Ishizu nodded and smiled at him, "Ok. Just tell me if you need to stop alright? I don't want you forcing anything out." She said a bit firmly, to which Ryou nodded acceptingly, rubbing his arm.

Ishizu then looked to Akefia, who had maintained his gaze towards Ryou and sighed, "Alright Akefia. He'll try to answer what you want to know."

Akefia stared at Ryou, who shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet his gaze head on, the fact irritated him simply because it would make it some bit harder to read him accurately, but he tossed the thought and began speaking, Ishizu carefully translating for him as he spoke,

"First of all. I want to know… where did you get the Ring?"

Ryou winced a bit and gulped before taking a breath to calm himself, "M-my father gave it to me as a gift when I was a child… he got it from a street peddler selling antique items here in Egypt …" Ryou suddenly felt a little sad at that thought… The ring had been the last gift he had received when his family was still whole…

Akefia frowned at the fleeting thought of being purchased at a market but tossed the thought and moved on, "How long did you have it? And when did it first show signs of its abilities?"

"Like I said… I had it since I was little…. ah. My eighth birthday is when I got it….and I had it up until a few months ago…" Ryou paused when he approached the second question…. When DID it begin to show signs of being active? Ryou stalled and found himself stuck. It was hard to say when exactly the Ring began to become active, "I… I can't be sure… but. I think it was a little after I began school a little over a year or so later…" Ryou looked down to the floor, "That's when I started having blackouts I think… and people started getting hurt around me…."

Akefia blinked as his mind stirred slightly… quickly he began picking at the dark veil shrouding the hidden memories at their apparent root of the sensation…. carefully he moved forward and slowly, vaguely, found a few memories of a young Ryou happily playing with his friends…. At some point in each memory, however, he found himself not looking out at a low angle and up at Ryou's eye level… in each, a look of what seemed to be terror on his friend's faces said something unpleasant had happened… and soon after, all of them appeared to be either unconscious or dead, he couldn't tell; Faint laughter following after each friend fell. Akefia frowned in confusion knowing that the laughter, though Ryou's voice, certainly was not his…. Had that been…. Him? That didn't seem right…. Even if they had ever bothered him, Akefia never went beyond shoving or violently threatening a kid out of his way if the need called for it...at least that he could recall. Being cruel and taking pleasure in it ever only applied to the Pharaoh's grunts or loyals... or the occasional bastard who thought it was wise to threaten or steal from him.

Akefia frowned, now with even more questions picking at his brain… Ryou seemed to take notice of his thoughtful looks and for a moment he gulped… had he somehow triggered something? 'Not yet, not yet, not yet….' He thought to himself pleadingly. He still wasn't sure if he'd be able to deal with Akefia if he recalled those horrible times….

At length Akefia huffed and put the new information and visions to the side he sought other questions, but only came up with one that mattered for the moment, "And what of the Ring now? Where is it?"

Ryou looked up at him and then looked to Ishizu who nodded to him slowly, "It's… gone. It was lost in the final battle against the Thi-…. Zorc." He finished slowly as a faint realization began to develop. Before he could nurture the thought though, Akefia's commanding voice shook him out of his thoughts,

"So it's gone? Unable to be retrieved?" He inquired roughly,

"Y-yes… I don't know where it is now… i-I'm sorry…" Ryou finished shifting, afraid Akefia would snap at him. Akefia didn't snap, but a clear flash of anger ran across him. No doubt over the fact that his goal to possess the cursed items was lost.

Akefia then stared off for a moment as if to calm down before he looked back to the boy, his gaze once more holding a commanding look, "What do you remember while being in control of the Ring? Did I ever interact with you?"

Ryou froze at the question and visibly shifted in place, his eye lowered. How should he answer that one…? There were very few times that he'd interacted with the Spirit, and when he did he always ended up bleeding or near to begging him to stop as he hurt his friends before the Spirit decided to suppress him completely. He had barely remembered anything when Duelist Kingdom came about, much less Battle City. Once both were done, he, as usual, had a large chunk of blank memory there.

Still, Ryou swallowed, "I-…I don't remember much. I only know that you were ever after the Millennium Items. You… you wouldn't let me see what you did. So… that's all.. I can tell you…" he felt himself bracing for some form of fury…To his surprise, Akefia merely looked back to the window and huffed roughly muttering something that Ishizu did not translate, although his features did look beyond aggravated.

"I'm done for now… I have something to think on at least…" Akefia muttered, Ishizu nodding,

"Are you sure?" She inquired, Akefia grunting a bit irritatedly in response, "Alright then… He says he's done for now, Ryou… so you can relax a bit." She said smiling.

Ryou exhaled a sigh of relief and nodded, "Ok." He muttered looking off to the side, as he began thinking to himself for a long moment before looking back to Ishizu, "Ishizu…. I'm going to go take a walk… I… I need to think on something…"

Ishizu looked over Ryou's features for any signs for concern… but only found a puzzled look in his eyes. Thinking it over and looking back to Akefia who seemed to be deep in concentration, Ishizu nodded, "Alright. If you think you need to be alone…?"

"I think I do. I just need some time to…. clear my thoughts is all…." He replied as he shifted, almost as if impatient. Ishizu smiled and gave a small laugh,

"Alright Ryou. I'm not holding you back. It looks like he," she said nodding to Akefia, "seems preoccupied anyway. Go ahead. Just remember to call if you need anything…"

Ryou slightly winced at the word "call"…. He still had yet to call his father…. But he would get to that later, "I will. See you later Ishizu." He replied as he turned towards the stairs, not really caring for the elevator as a moment.

In no time it seemed, Ryou had exiting the hospital and was walking around in the hospital garden; His mind too occupied to really notice that fact at all as he approached the fountain… 'It was lost in the final battle against Zorc…' Ryou sat on the edge of the fountain as he replayed that answer through his mind over and over. The final part of it picking at him persistently… as if his mind was trying hard to tell him something.

Zorc had been beaten… that was true... Ryou hummed as he stared at the glittering water, 'Zorc and Akefia…. They were the same person…. weren't they?' he wondered, 'Zorc played the part of the Thief King in the game… they acted the same at all times; so they had to be one person…. But why does this he seem so different now? He says that he IS Akefia…... could that mean…. That he is Akefia the actual person from 5000 years ago? Was there really such a person? I never even thought of the two as separate beings… they seemed so much the same…...' Ryou shifted and hugged his knees to his chest uncomfortably at the puzzle presented himself… 'But being around him…. I was so caught up in being afraid of him… that I didn't ever stop to consider who he was… he doesn't seem like the same person when I think of it…. his disposition is so…. So…. ARGH!'

Ryou splashed the water in frustration as the chaotic little thought ricocheted around his brain, 'He's just weak right now! He's still EVIL. He's just waiting until he's all better before he goes back to his evil self! I won't fall for it! I CAN'T let him trick me!'

* * *

Akefia stared out the window, his face vacant as he picked around his mind…. Which where he was currently looking was more like a black void…. Only here and there he could see shadows of things… memories…. but each one he found he could only stare in confusion as he couldn't understand why they were so alien to him. Each one as virtually inaudible, so he was left with only trying to figure out what was going on by what obscure facial features he could find… some memories were a little more vivid, but these could only be best described as useless as they only seemed to depict scenery and the odd machines he saw at times… whether those were dreams or actual memory he had no real clue… so those he ignored for the time being.

Many of the memories Akefia saw all had to do with Ryou at a young age, all of them ending in tragedy for the young boy, to which he found himself sympathizing to a degree at the young child's fearful loss, but these were many and soon Akefia began ignoring them some as well as he couldn't help but feel he had begun dwelling and began to be distracted by them.

All the same…. Nothing became clearer, 'Dammit!' He soon growled in frustration as the darkness continued to taunt him… He'd hoped the boy would have had SOME use. But that had proven a false hope... The only thing he'd learned was that he had still been after the Items; no surprise. Even the fact that he'd apparently seen to keep Ryou from interfering seemed like something he'd do.

So why couldn't he recall doing it? Why had the information not yielded him recollection? Akefia ground his teeth and cursed heatedly under his breath.

* * *

It was a little past 9 and Ryou sat staring at the phone…. Ishizu had dropped him off at the hotel to get some rest, most of the afternoon having been spent walking wistfully around the garden or staring at the water, simply replaying his muddled thoughts before he switched to what he was currently dreading….

How was he going to explain his being there to his father? How would he react? Would he somehow understand?...would he be angry?

Ryou swallowed thickly as he once more reached out for the receiver, 'I can't keep putting this off…. I need to tell him…' Taking a deep breath, Ryou dialed out and held the receiver to his ear. His pulse began racing uncomfortably and he forcefully swallowed the lump in his throat as the phone began ringing… inwardly Ryou couldn't help hope his father wouldn't-

"Hello? Who is this?"

'Darn!' Ryou thought as he shifted completely, "H-Hello father…."

"Ryou? Hello! Ah-? Ryou… What number are you calling from?" Rikai asked his voice obviously confused.

Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat yet again before answering, "I-…. I'm in a hotel father…. I'm. I'm in Giza." He spouted, bracing for the oncoming response.

Rikai froze on the opposite end of the line and stared vacantly for a moment before moving to another spot, "I'm sorry Ryou… I think my phone glitched…. It sounded like you said you were in GIZA?"

Ryou nodded weakly, "No you heard me right father… I-…. I'm in Giza…. I'm in Ishizu's hotel right now in fact…"

"Ryou!" his father burst drawing attention from a few of his crewmen, half angry and half shocked at the proclamation, "What on EARTH are you doing here in EGYPT?!"

Ryou winced on the opposite end of the phone; he had expected an irate reaction… but hearing it made his heart and stomach fall, "I-…I-…. You see…. I-" he stammered.

"Answer me Ryou! One it's in the middle of the school year and you've missed so much already! You didn't even ask me if you could come Ryou?! What if something had happened to you on the way here? What would I have to think!? Answer me Ryou!"

"I'm… I'm sorry father…." Ryou managed, tears trailing his face, "I…. I just… I just needed... I'm sorry!" with that Ryou hung up the phone, unable to pursue the conversation and threw himself back onto the pillow and sobbed silently, old frustrations biting into him once again….

Rikai found himself struck silent by his son's tone; had he been crying? Before he could gather himself the phone began giving a tone signifying the call had been ended. Rikai stood staring at his phone for some few moments, his anger wiped away with one of softened regret….

"Hey Inkah!" Rikai called to one of his workers; Inkah looked up questioningly, "I need you to look over things tomorrow….. There's something I need to do."

* * *

_**Akefia asks his questions... but find himself still in the dark. A good sign?**_

_**Poor Ryou ;_; That could have gone so much better... poor boy... i hate doing that to him. i really do... What happens now? Find out next time!**_

_**Comments appreciated and thank you for reading!:D**_


	11. Healing Bonds

**Chap. 11 Healing Bonds**

The next day, Ryou sat in Akefia's room without so much as a word or even care that he was even there; all he could think of was the stone in the pit of his stomach over the call the night before. The more than unusual tone of silence and demeanor of the boy did not slip past Akefia at all, "What the hell is wrong with him? He looks like a broken colt."

Ishizu sighed sadly at the question after casting a glance to Ryou, who didn't even respond to the break in silence, "He had a rough night is all."

Akefia quirked a brow, "Ah? What could possibly run him into the ground so much as to cast away his apparent fear of me?" he asked almost mockingly, to which Ishizu looked to him firmly,

"He's had problems with his father… his father didn't even know he had come over here and for what reason…. Things didn't go as well as he possibly had hoped… and it really upset him." she explained.

"Then he should run to his mother if he wanted understanding." Akefia huffed in response almost coldly. Ishizu blinked and frowned at the Thief's insensitivity and spoke up with a tone that sounded almost angry, a fact that amused Akefia….. for only a moment…

"He has no mother Akefia…. His father is all he has left; and from what I've been told, he doesn't rightly know his father because his work takes him all over the world and he can't be with Ryou like he probably should…. He's more alone than you think Akefia!" Ishizu said with both a firm and rather sad tone.

Akefia blinked and felt something in him twist up as Ishizu spoke, a feeling that he knew well…glancing at Ryou who still had not looked up, Akefia felt his mouth twitch and slowly looked away; Alone… He knew that feeling far more than anyone ever would… but at least the boy HAD someone left…someone alive.

Ishizu noted Akefia's change in mood and noted he looked somewhat solemn; she wondered if the fact had somehow struck a chord in the Thief King. That thought alone seemed a bit off to her… That didn't seem possible for someone like him, someone with so much blood on their hands; a fact she knew he'd likely not deny too…. but then again, history always did make a far bigger monster out of the losing side than they probably were, and Akefia was still human after all…

Silence then persisted for some few minutes when a faint knock drew Ishizu and the ever attentive Akefia's attention, "Come in!" she called when Akefia looked ready,

The door came open quietly and Ishizu blinked in surprise, "Rikai? I didn't… quite… expect you!" she managed, simply taken by surprise as Rikai Bakura stepped into the room.

Ryou's head had snapped up the instant Ishizu uttered his name and he stared wide eyed at his father, who stared back at him and slowly smiled, "Hello son…" Rikai said softly. When Ryou continued to stare as if trying to comprehend the person before him, Rikai looked to Ishizu, "I'm gonna steal Ryou a while… if that's ok?"

Ishizu smiled and nodded, "Of course! We weren't really doing anything, and he is your son after all."

Rikai smiled and motioned to Ryou, "Come on Ryou. I need to talk with you… ok?"

Ryou simply continued to stare at his father for a few painfully drawn out seconds before he finally nodded and stood a bit shakingly, walking out the door with his father close at his heels. The entire spectacle being watched silently by the two Egyptians, even Akefia had found the tense moment of some interest, "Well look at that… I've met the father already and he's the treasure hunter…How interesting..." He managed tilting his head as the door closed with a light click. If he hadn't seen the two together in the same room, Akefia wouldn't have made the connection.

Ishizu nodded as she turned her attention back to him, "Yes… That's Rikai Bakura… Archeologist." She added despite thinking of the two terms as basically the same. Looking over her shoulder to the door a little worriedly she hummed, "I really hope that this will end well for them…."

* * *

In the hall, Rikai stood looking at down at Ryou, who was currently shifting in place back to the wall as he looked down at his feet, "Ryou… we need to talk." He said simply, watching his son shift in place as if he had dreaded the question, "If you like, we can go somewhere else and talk; even to my hotel room… Just you and me, sound good?"

Ryou looked up and met his father's soft smile and felt some of his fears die down a little, to which he swallowed and nodded faintly, "Ok…"

Rikai smiled and put his hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him away from the wall and carefully steered him down the hall to the elevator and into a waiting vehicle; soon Ryou found himself in a small hotel room where his father would sleep when not on his dig. The room was pretty open, which helped Ryou feel less like he was being crushed as he looked to his father as he sat next to him on his bed.

Rikai sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, clasping and rubbing his hands together as he searched for how to begin. Finally, he exhaled through his nose and looked at Ryou who sat rigidly like a scared rabbit, "First off…. I'm sorry I snapped at you Ryou. I shouldn't have done that to you; you were probably scared enough as it was without me turning on you like that… and for that I apologize."

Ryou perked a little and seemed to calm a little, which made Rikai smile that he'd stepped in the right direction, "It's ok father… I understand. I shouldn't have left without telling anyone…"

Rikai nodded in agreement, "No you shouldn't have… but you're here now and I'd like to know why Ryou." Rikai said looking directly at his son as he spoke, searching his eyes and face for answers even as he spoke, "You're a good boy Ryou. You've always been a good boy, even when you were little…but…" slowly he paused at that statement… Despite saying that and knowing his son's quiet nature, Rikai couldn't help but think his son had a rather large rebellious streak in him; skipping school and schools kicking him out for strange occurrences were just some of the problems he'd confronted many times.

With a sigh he looked to the floor, "Ryou…. If this is about my job….This job is all that keeps us going and it takes me so far out of the way Ryou, and I'm sorry that I can't be there... But I'm doing this for you Ryou, You understand that right?" Rikai asked carefully. Ryou gave a weak nod and looked to the floor looking far less than the happy son he usually pictured him to be. To Rikai, it was almost as if Ryou had expected what he was about to say… as if he'd rehearsed this very conversation many times to himself. It was at that thought Rikai looked to the side and around the room as he pondered about the situation.

Ryou had always been quiet but very happy, and there were never any problems with him in school… but that had begun to change not long after the tragedy that tore their family apart… Unwilling to remarry, Rikai found himself in the worst possible decision he'd ever had to make; stay and lose his only son because he couldn't provide for him, or provide and devoid his son of the only family he had left. The choice had been a hollow one. And now, looking at the boy who looked so timid in his presence….. Had his choice reflected in such a harsh manner in his son? Had he simply just… broke?

Ryou sat staring at the floor; so many times he'd imagined this very conversation and every time it ended up just like it was going now. Although the conversation was true and he understood very well why his father was an active archeologist, how could he possibly ever tell him of the hell he had endured over the past few years? How could he expect to tell his father how he had been a slave to a 5000 year old spirit that had caused him physical harm as well as to others and was all alone unable to depend on anyone, including his own father, for help during that time? Ryou felt his throat tighten as that inward fear and anxiety began bleeding outward, making him feel cold and alone once more…

"Ryou…" Rikai said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "How would you like to come and help me out at the dig sight?"

Ryou froze… had he just said...? Ryou stared at his father wide eyed, that couldn't have been real, "W-what?"

Rikai smiled at him and repeated softly, "Would you like to come and help me at the dig sight? You came all the way out here Ryou… and I can't just send you back right now… And…. I think it would be good, for the both of us… to spend some time together for once. We can get to know one another a little better, talk…. And try and understand each other, you know?"

Ryou sat staring at his father, eyes starting to overflow as he spoke to him; was this a dream? Was he really hearing this? Shaking slightly he shifted, "W-… I… what about…?"

Rikai smiled softly as he watched his son who looked so overwhelmed he was ready to cry, stopping him before he could finish his sentence "Don't worry about anything Ryou. Nothing at all. If you want to, I'll take you back to the dig sight with me and we can work together for a few days or more…. What do you say, son?"

Ryou felt himself completely unable to speak, and instead simply began nodding as he buried his face in the crook of his father's neck, fighting back sobs of sheer happiness as his father simply hugged him warmly, petting his snowy hair comfortingly in silence.

* * *

"Ah! Ryou, I'm so happy for you!" Ishizu chimed beaming, Ryou shifting with a bright smile in turn.

It hadn't taken long for Ryou to have felt completely rejuvenated from sheer joy; finally, one of his greatest wishes had been granted to him after years of fruitless yearning. He had felt so happy and excited, he wanted to tell Ishizu the news in person rather than phone call. Even the presence of the Thief King had done nothing to dampen him as he walked into the room and delivered the news.

"Thank you…" he said with a slight blush, "I'll be with father for a while, and I'll get to learn how he actually does his work firsthand. It'll be quite the experience!"

Ishizu nodded, "That's great. Hahah, just be sure to wear plenty of protection from the sun, it can be unforgiving."

Ryou nodded in acceptance as his father motioned to the door, "I will."

Rikai smiled at his son's excitement and nodded to Ishizu, "Thank you for looking after my son on such random notice Miss Ishtar."

Ishizu smiled and nodded, "It was my pleasure. He's a wonderful person and I was happy to see him."

Rikai nodded as he briefly caught Akefia watching the situation carefully… almost too carefully to the point it felt unnerving. Clearing his throat and breaking his gaze away he looked to Ryou, "Come on Ryou. I need to get back to the sight. We're still on hold, but that'll be good experience too… the sooner the better."

Ryou nodded and looked to Ishizu and gave a formal bow and smiled, "Thanks Ishizu. And…." He began looking back to Akefia who stared back with his ever so intense gaze, "Good luck."

Ishizu smiled and returned the gesture to the two, "Don't worry. I can handle him." she replied with a playful wink, to which Ryou gave a laugh, "You go enjoy yourself, and leave this to me."

Ryou nodded and cast one final look to Akefia, a momentary catch in his step held him as they locked gazes before he looked to his waiting father and the two left the room,

"What was that about?" Rikai asked interestedly as he shut the door behind them; Ryou hummed and then smiled at his father,

"I'll tell you on the way. To help pass the time!"

Rikai chuckled and patted Ryou's shoulder as the two walked down the stairs together, "Alright son."

"What was that about?" Akefia asked as the two left them alone, more to the fact that the gesture they made was foreign, to say the least.

Ishizu, still smiling, she sat back down and looked to the Thief, "Ryou will not be returning here for a while," Akefia blinked and for a moment looked irritated, "He's going to go spend some time with his father Akefia. He needs this far more than he would be here, you saw how he was earlier to just now. Besides," She added as he crossed his arms in frustration, "I doubt that he had anything left to offer you in terms of regaining your memory Akefia."

Akefia stared at the window a moment before sighing, she was right. As much as he'd pondered over any questions he had, he came to realize that the ones he had wouldn't be of much use, seeing as the boy had limited recollection himself. Akefia growled and swore… back to square one of groping about the darkness…

"Oh Akefia… don't be so impatient." Ishizu stated as she watched the Thief assume his distant stare as he began trying to force his memory back out, "It'll come to you when it's ready."

"And when the fucking hell with THAT be?" he snapped so suddenly that it made Ishizu wince, "When? I feel like every time I look in my head for ANYTHING, it's like a thick black drape rushes in to hide everything! I don't even know if half the crap I fish out is even MINE. There are memories in there that feel like… like someone was masquerading as me…It…"

Ishizu watched as Akefia trailed off, as if he was watching such a moment as he spoke, the look in his eyes intense yet solemnly distant as if he was uncertain as to what he was looking at. Ishizu looked down as the momentary silence came full circle; there had to be some way to trigger his memory, even if the shadows were hiding it, she had to be certain that his hidden memory wasn't hiding anything potentially disastrous… perhaps if he were to see something undeniably familiar… something that could shock even him enough it could dislodge it… Ishizu blinked. There could be a way! But looking to Akefia, his body was still very frail and incapable of holding him steady for two seconds; There was no way he'd be allowed to leave the hospital just yet. She smiled, the Thief King did seem to like a challenge, and she didn't doubt that he'd like the rewards and it wouldn't hurt either to try,

"Akefia… your memory won't come out by force. The shadows like to toy with their victims," Akefia turned a glare at her by her choice of words, but she continued, "I know it will be difficult, especially since we both want answers; but put that part to the side for now and regain your strength properly. A strong healthy body might help later…. And…" Akefia felt his bow twitch at the promising 'And', "If you manage to get enough strength back to walk well enough… I could take you back to where you were found. Perhaps being put back in the same spot where you were first found will shock it out."

Akefia blinked and stared down at his hands, which seemed to be fleshing out subtly. Where he was first found? That did sound very promising… that and being back up on his own two feet and out of his room sounded very appealing. But there was one problem that was posing a distinctive thorn in his side... Still looking at his hands which he curled into fists he nodded, "I'll hold you to that."

Ishizu smiled at his acceptance, "Alright, then we'll start-"

"We'll start immediately." Akefia interjected looking to Ishizu, "I want to be there in no less than a week, I don't care what these doctors want or think is best for me. I've agreed to you and those fool doctor's terms long enough. I'm not getting anywhere sitting around waiting for the moment they deem me ready. I AM ready! I've dealt with far worse throughout my life and come out fighting on top with spears in my flesh… I know my limits. They won't help me…." he spat gesturing to the door, "And you said you would when you first came here," he paused and grit his teeth before he allowed the sentence to continue, "I have no choice but to hold you to THAT as well… can I trust that of you?"

Ishizu stared in awe at Akefia as he spoke, his voice commandingly determined. The fact that he was asking her to act on her word to help him came as a momentary shock, but after a moment more of looking into his gleaming lavender eyes she sighed and nodded, "Very well Akefia… But if you cough blood, don't be surprised that I will stop you." She said with a playful grin, which to her surprise, Akefia returned.

* * *

~one week later~

A series of grunts perforated the air as Ishizu entered Akefia's room and shut the door. Turning, she immediately honed in on him as he pushed himself up from the floor with another grunt before letting himself back down, pausing ever so slightly before he repeated the process, sweat dripping off his nose and onto the tile floor.

"I'm back Akefia. Stop a moment and take a drink." Ishizu instructed as his arms began to shake from the effort.

Akefia paused and force one more before complying, as was per deal upon her return. Letting himself down completely, he immediately shifted and then stood up, pausing to rest his hands on his knees before standing full height and took the water Ishizu held out to him and drained it with a sigh.

Ishizu looked Akefia's still bony frame up and down for any signs of overexertion, which in itself was apparent, but as Akefia had stated many times he had been able to withstand it and to her surprise, he had managed to get himself to his feet within only two days. The days following was rigid but steady progression, and with Ishizu keeping a close eye on him, he was now able to keep up a steady walk for little more than twenty minutes without too much exertion. And on that fact, she smiled as Akefia sat on the edge of his bed to catch his breath,

"Well. It seems that you had quite the workout today…" she commented, to which Akefia hummed, still panting, "And… seeing as you can walk now and it's been a week. As promised, I'll take you to the ruins where you were found. If you're up to it." she added playfully as Akefia perked up significantly.

Akefia huffed at her last comment, "I'm more than ready!" he stood up and looked down at her, still standing a good half a foot taller than her, "Let's go now."

Ishizu giggled at his eagerness, "I knew you'd like that…. but not just yet," Akefia twitched in irritation and began to question angrily when Ishizu continued, "But first we'll get you cleaned up and fed. Can't take you in public transportation all dingy, and it is a long ride…" she glanced to the side and muttered, "and flight…."

Akefia rolled his eyes and crossed his arms acceptingly and paused as he had been unable to catch the last sentence, "What?"

"Nothing to worry about, now," She said smiling and handing him his old clothing, cloak and clean undergarments, "Since you dislike the nurses or myself trying to help you bathe and can do it yourself now, go shower." She said motioning to the small bathroom near the door, "and be sure to-"

Akefia snatched the clothes from her with a huff, "Yeah, yeah, use that gooey sham-something that goes in my hair… Ra…" he muttered shutting the door behind him, 'I do like the smell though…' he thought as he stripped off his sweat soaked clothes.

* * *

Ryou wiped the sweat off his brow and took a long drink of water, tilting his hat back and looking out at the ruins of an old city from the safety of the rocky cliff that it had been settled on. The week had proven to be a very interesting and relaxing one, more in the sense of emotionally. The time he'd spent working alongside his father, talking and working hard had proven to unwind his mind immensely; in fact, as he looked out at the horizon, where a small plane was coming into sight, he felt happy and excited, immediately standing and called attention to his father as he headed to the landing area to greet the arrival of the Egyptian contents; even knowing who Ishizu was towing with her.

* * *

_**Well here's another Chapter for ya! And we are OUT of that hospital! (\(^^)/)**_

_**Oh lord QAQ i needed to write this after the last chapter... Ryou needed some love:) **_

_**Speaking of which... Akefia seems to be placing his trust a little more willingly in Ishizu's hands... is this a step for the Thief King? OuO  
**_

_** And it seems Ryou has conquered his fear... has he? will Akefia reclaim his missing memory in this place in the desert where he was found? **_

_**Ah... sorry for the delay in updating this thing. have a lot going on as of late, several comics and a nuzlocke to name a few and then personal problems; plus i am working on Ba-Ku-Ra! with Miss-DNL (She's uploading it on her page because i didn't have an account when we began^^; Please have a look if you haven't!)  
**_

_**As usual, comments appreciated and Thank you for reading:D**_


	12. Buried Past

**Chap.12 Buried Past**

Akefia had basically jumped out the second the plane landed and the door was finally permitted to open, clutching the grainy sand and nearly kissing the ground.

It wasn't so much the fact that he was actually afraid of flying, no… he'd done that plenty of times before. But that had been on the back of his trusted Ka Diabound, and not a mess of ridiculously noisy machine parts. Every time the thing tipped or a new sound came up, Akefia found himself tensing, afraid the thing would suddenly fall apart like an ill made chariot. Needless to say, he was relieved now.

"Are you alright Akefia?" Ishizu asked softly from behind him, to which Akefia growled in response, "I'm sorry you didn't like that… but I assure you it would have taken no less than four days on camel or more, and you are not ready for that right now." she explained, to which Akefia merely grunted in response and sat cross legged on the ground to settle his nerves.

Ishizu gave an awkward smile at the sight, deciding it best to leave him be for the moment when she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw Ryou Bakura heading towards them, his father not far behind, "Hello Ryou! How are you?" she asked as he came to a stop before her.

"I'm doing just fine!" Ryou piped with a bright smile, "It's been a real great week."

Ishizu beamed at Ryou's perky attitude and was about to respond when Rikai jogged up, panting slightly, "Ah…Good to see you made it. How was the flight?" he inquired smiling before he took notice of Akefia who was sitting with his back to them, a clear look of concern came to his face, "What is he doing here…?"

"It went over alright, Akefia is a just a little shaken, he's not a big fan of airplanes. The plane was a bit of a stretch… As for why he's here, I made a promise to him that I'd bring him; he'd likely have thrown a fit if I went back on my promise. You know how that would have gone." She explained with a half laugh.

Rikai laughed a little at the comment before he quirked a brow, "True… but should he be out already? He still looks very….frail." he commented looking again to the man; even with his cloak on, he could still see he was thin and didn't look able to walk.

Ishizu nodded, "Well, technically he shouldn't be up and out just yet. But he gained strength quickly and can move about on his own now for longer periods of time… the doctor gave him license to go, so long as he doesn't overexert himself. He's been temporarily put in my care for now, and as such no need to worry over liability." she explained.

Rikai hummed uncertainly as he cast a glance to Ryou who was currently regarding the cloaked man somewhat blankly; after only a moment, Ryou looked to him and gave a small nod and reassuring smile, to which Rikai hummed and slowly nodded, "Alright then… I suppose that will be fine. Still, that was a long ride. Especially for him I would imagine. So let's go get you settled in and get a drink shall we?" Rikai offered motioning towards the dig sight, to which Ishizu nodded,

"That sounds refreshing… Akefia. Come on, Mr. Bakura is going to get us something to drink." Ishizu said looking at the still hunched over male. Akefia glanced over his shoulder at her before he remembered where they were and readily got to his feet, pausing only as he actually took notice of the younger boy.

Ryou felt himself instinctively stiffen under the Thief King's intense gaze, now that he was on his feet, Akefia looked to be far more imposing despite his still wasted frame; he couldn't deny the still present fear that was threatening to take hold…. Still, Ryou swallowed the knot in his throat and held his ground before he turned to Ishizu, "Alright. Come on." With that he turned towards the camp area and motioned for her to follow, Rikai heading to the plane to retrieve the luggage.

Ishizu nodded to him and followed, Akefia a few paces behind her. As they walked, Ishizu couldn't help but smile warmly as she looked on at the white haired boy; She couldn't help but marvel at how much better he'd gotten after only a week; true he was still tense around the Thief, but clearly his initial fear was now under firmer control.  
She glanced back at Akefia a few times, simply ensuring he was ok in the hot sun. Currently he simply seemed to be getting a feel for his new surroundings, and judging by his expressionless gaze and semi relaxed gait, he seemed at ease, which was a relief. With any luck, he'd remain that way…

Glancing around, Akefia couldn't help but feel marginally better with the disappearance of the towering buildings and noise of the modern city. When he'd gotten out of the hospital itself at long last, Akefia couldn't believe that the sheer immensity and fast paced racket coming from everywhere had actually made him want to run back in just to make it all stop; Had it not been for the fact that the woman had been there beside him forcing him to maintain his pride, he might have done just that. Just those first five minutes had made everything just that much more unbelievable… and just as real.

Now, being in the center of the desert where the ever sifting sand burned beneath Ra, Akefia felt at ease… even at home. Like nothing had changed at all. The soft sound of the wind against the dunes which hissed their annoyance of its ceaseless pestering eased him the most as they headed towards an area where a lot of sand had obviously been removed, making the area look like a crater with a large chunk of rock for a back.  
Akefia paused slightly as he looked around at the spanning area. Something about it seemed familiar… he hummed. Perhaps he'd glimpsed it when he was removed from wherever he was found. In any case, he began looking about for anything that might tickle his memory… the strange feeling was a start.

"Here we are!" Ryou called, drawing her attention. Ryou stood beside a water tank and motioned her over as he poured her a drink into a thermal cap, "Father has these flown in every few days, he's still looking for the well that was likely here." he explained as he looked about the sight.

Ishizu took the cap and turned to Akefia, holding it out to him, which he took rather quickly and began drinking, "Yes, there should be. This place being so far out would have to have had a large water well… These rocks could easily hide an underground water pocket." Ishizu commented looking at the weathered rise.

Ryou nodded as he poured another cap and offered it to Ishizu, who drank gratefully, "Yes. That's what father said. Which explains the underground chambers."

Ishizu blinked, "Chambers?"

Ryou nodded, "Mh-hm. Like the one he was found in." he replied gesturing to Akefia, who continued to drink as he looked around at the half buried buildings curiously.

Ishizu paused and nodded, "Right… Speaking of which… will it be possible to see that chamber?"

Ryou paused as she spoke, shifting uncertainly, "I'm sorry.… they still haven't allowed anyone back in that chamber. We just barely got the ok to head in yesterday. But we won't be allowed to actually go in until tomorrow."

Ishizu sighed and nodded, "Hmm.. I see…" she paused as she watched Akefia stare hard at a building near the cliff wall, "Not sure how he'll take that though…"

Ryou swallowed thickly as he glanced at the Thief, that was true. Akefia was pretty calm at the moment, although a bit restless. Considering Akefia's unstable demeanor, that could do a total flip in a second.… the fact that made a bubble of anxiety force its way up into his throat again, which he swiftly fought to force back down. He did not want to have the time he'd had here be ruined by a fear that was likely misplaced, especially recalling the dream he'd had just a few days ago…... If that dream had been real...

"In any case," Ishizu replied smiling to Ryou, unintentionally breaking his thoughts, "I think this will help things along in some way."

Ryou nodded slowly, "Yeah… maybe. Oh! Here comes Father," he commented seeing Rikai appear from around a corner, "Come on. Let's go get you set up."

Ishizu brightened and handed him the thermal cap back, "Alright, Lead the way." turning to Akefia she resumed Egyptian, "Akefia. Come on, we'll be shown where we're going to stay."

Akefia didn't respond. Currently he was staring at the tip of the outcrop as if it was trying to tell him something; furrowing his brows he couldn't quite place it. Had he seen it before? He racked his brain for an answer… it felt within reach… and yet… A crash startled the small group, effectively jerking Akefia out of his train of thought much to his fury.

"Oh no!" Rikai gasped handing the luggage to Ryou, "That sounded like the wench! Ah… Ryou take them to the empty tent, I need to go check on this!" he called as he sprinted away.

"Damn fuckers! Every moment around it I hate this "technology" even more!" Akefia barked furiously, causing both Ishizu and Ryou to jump at the unexpected snap, to which Ishizu sighed and looked to him, "It was an accident Akefia."

"Yeah? Well that "accident" ruined my train of thought!" he snarled irately, to which Ishizu blinked; Had he been close to a breakthrough… so quickly after arrival? She couldn't help but feel a bit excited, that was a good start.

"I see…. I'm sorry then, but I'm sure it'll come back. You've only been here a few minutes and it was coming up!" she replied with a smile, making Akefia's initial rage quell ever so slightly, "But for right now, let's go see where we're going to stay. That way you'll have some time to yourself to try and bring it back to mind… Ok?"

Akefia growled shallowly for a moment before looking away from her roughly, still clearly irate… as he did so, he once more glanced to the peak, once more getting a prickling sensation. Promising, he thought as the feeling persisted. Perhaps if he stared long enough he'd remember?

"Fine…" he muttered at length.

Ryou shifted in place as he looked from one to the other as the two Egyptians talked. Whatever Ishizu had said, it proved to wane his anger into annoyance, but considering the former had made Ryou nearly jump out of his skin, he was willing to accept the change.

Ishizu hummed as she noticed a slight shiver in Akefia's stance; he would deny it, but he was beginning to feel his limit, 'So stubborn…' she mused.

Even after a week of her working by his side, Akefia had remained hostile if she pointed out his weakness to him, but he did know to ease up when he began to feel it, swiftly adapting to both conserve and stretch his energy efficiently to himself. Seemed now was one of those moments as he willingly continued to follow as Ryou showed them to a well-made tent and proceeded to sit on one of the cots.

Taking a breath as he rubbed his legs carefully, Akefia looked up in time to notice that Ryou was staring at him. Immediately Akefia bristled angrily, his eyes turning hostile, to which Ryou flinched and swiftly looked away.

"Akefia… don't intimidate him!" Ishizu reprimanded as she noticed Ryou jump.

"I'll not let ANYONE think me weak, woman…" he growled giving her a pointing glare, 'especially him!' he thought inwardly. Despite the boy still shying under the right glare, Akefia still would not dismiss the fact that the boy was still likely holding on to past scars he might be holding against him. It was better to keep the boy in proper fear of him to lessen the possibility he'd get the nerve to stab him in a moment of weakness.

Ishizu shook her head, knowing full well that she too was included in his snap. Even in the hospital, she knew he strictly hated for her to look at him when he'd begin to really struggle during his rehabilitation over the past week, he'd readily glare or snap at her if she commented that he needed to stop. She supposed she couldn't really blame him for his tetchy nature… but the fact still remained,

"He made no such comment Akefia. He's done nothing to you." she reprimanded, to which Akefia huffed. Inwardly she thanked the gods that he couldn't understand Rikai…

"Whatever… So long as he's the son of a well-paid graverobber, I could care less how gentle you think him to be… so long as he's around me… he'll know his place." He replied almost mockingly, grinning inwardly at the look in her eyes as she stiffened at the comment. Something about that gleam in her excited him… perhaps it was simply because she was usually so composed.

Ryou watched on as Akefia spoke to Ishizu, occasionally casting a glance towards him. Whatever was being said, it was undoubtedly tense… he blinked as Ishizu then sighed and turned her back to the Thief who saw fit to recline across his cot and walked over to him, smiling slightly as she motioned for them to leave him be.

* * *

The two walked out of the tent and continued down the street for a few minutes before Ishizu actually growled, "That man… is positively infuriating!"

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise at the angry display, "Ah..? What exactly did he say…? I mean… I couldn't understand him of course… but his tone seemed rather… rude."

Ishizu sighed roughly and shook her head, "Nothing that he hasn't made a point of saying before… He's just so, for a lack of a better word, paranoid. He's been around us for a little more than three weeks and he still insists to deny that we are trying to help him." She huffed, "I can't say that I don't blame the fact, considering the life he might have led… but making others fear him like that isn't how he should go about it. He's only hurting himself…"

"I see… so I guess he has some kind of distrust of me?" Ryou inquired as they passed the now unusable wench. Ishizu looked to him questioningly,

"Why would you come to that conclusion?" honestly, that was a surprising thing for him to say, considering the conversation she's had with his royal pain.

Ryou hummed and looked to the ground as they walked, kicking a stray rock as he inhaled, "Well…. I can… sort of sense his emotions sometimes…" Ishizu blinked, her brows furrowed,

"His… emotions?"

Ryou nodded, "Yeah… I think that I still have some form of connection to Akefia. I think it might be a leftover from when he was in the Ring… I never thought of it before, but for him to have taken over so easily without my notice so often, he might have had more of a connection to me than I thought… After all, I don't really recall even having the opportunity to resist…."

Ishizu listened intently as Ryou spoke, that did make sense. Atem and Yugi shared a beneficial relationship but both had given the benefit of privacy or otherwise. Both had simply allowed the other to feel their emotions… the relationship couldn't have been more different for Ryou… in order for the Thief King to maintain such a large amount of influence, he'd have had to basically connect their thoughts, emotions and the connection of physical control to easily overshadow him when the need came for it. Ishizu frowned sadly at the thought at just how harsh the Thief was to him… so willing to strip away the simple gift of free will from a young boy for his own means, "I see… I'm sorry. That must have been very hard for you to swallow…" she said looking away, knowing that the thought alone had probably given him nightmares…

Ryou sighed and nodded as he took a seat on a boulder, "Yes…at first I tried hard to deny the fact for obvious reasons… But…being out here for the past week gave me time to clear my head, and… I think I can handle that fact.… Who knows? This connection might come in handy."

Ishizu looked at him and smiled, "I'm glad that you're being so optimistic about this."

Ryou smiled as he brushed his hair back, "Well… when you have friends and family you love around… how can you not be?"

Ishizu smiled and nodded as she glanced out at the desert before letting her eyes linger about the ruins, she hummed, "By the way Ryou… What was the name of this place again?"

* * *

It had only taken a moment for Akefia to regain his legs, and another easily timed moment when the two had left the tent. Rather than having anyone constantly telling him to slow down or otherwise stop, he could do a lot better off on his own for the moment. Plus, after all, he was the Thief King.

'Now to get a better look at this place…' he thought to himself as he slipped between two buildings and out of sight.

It took a few minutes, but soon Akefia was well out of the way, to his own luck the day was hot and Ra was taking his sweet time making his way to the horizon, so a majority of the workers, if not all, had retreated for the moment leaving him to his own devices. As he walked however, he found himself staring at the half buried buildings, a wave of nostalgia washing him through as he did so,

'Reminds me of the homes in Kul Elna…' he thought to himself. But then again, homes back then were all very similar and as of late he'd not seen anything of the former. Still he pressed on, weaving about the dig sight curiously, avoiding people when he saw them. No need to allow anyone to find him just yet.

Looking about the homes, Akefia couldn't help but think them to be ancient. The walls on every one of them had been weathered considerably, there were even places where the winds had eaten through altogether, leaving gaping holes in the corners. One such home was completely unfortunate as it was collapsed almost entirely and left half buried by the dig team.

Akefia pulled his hood up as Ra began to pester his head with searing heat and looked up at what remained of wood on many of the homes that at one time may have been a makeshift awning. Blinking Akefia could easily imagine what they may have looked like, made of simple straw or perhaps even animal hide that had not quite made it to be clothing.

Silent as he walked, Akefia could only imagine how long this village had been here, everything he laid eyes on had sand drifts all about them, and he was very certain that there was a lot of the village left still buried deep beneath the golden sands,

'But so is the forgotten in the great Sahara…' he thought to himself shallowly.

Hearing voices, Akefia quickly and nimbly avoided them by scaling and dropping down low behind a sand drift, waiting as the voices passed. Being the fact he couldn't understand, nor recognize the voices he just as swiftly ignored them as they faded away.

Huffing as he stood up once more, Akefia winced as his legs berated him for getting back up, 'Ah? Have I been walking that long?' he thought as he leaned against what remained of a house. Looking down towards where he'd come from, he realized he'd climbed a lot further than he'd thought, which actually made him smirk in triumph…. But he then frowned at his shaky legs. They were aching far too much, and although he could likely make it halfway back at most, he'd rather not push it and risk collapsing under Ra…. No. He'd have to find a place to rest.

Looking around at the immediate area, he spotted a mostly intact home situated out of the way against the rocky outcrop just beneath his current elevation. Although half buried, it looked stable enough. Making his decision, Akefia looked around and hummed as he headed over to a large sand drift that stretched from the level below just too where he could jump down. Carefully bracing himself, he leaped off and slid down the sandy incline like he'd done many times before, coming to rest harmlessly on a flat ledge.

Dusting himself, he made his way to the home and walked into the doorless entry. Just as he'd thought, the place was full of sand, one of the windows was totally unusable for being blocked with it. Akefia shrugged, more privacy for him. Weaving around mounds of sand he made his way to the back of the home so he'd be out of sight and left alone for the moment.

Reclining against the sand in the back, Akefia tilted his head back, "I'll just lie here a moment and recuperate… then I'll continue looking around." He grinned to himself, "I wonder if Ishizu has noticed my absence?~"

He could just see her now, heading back in only to notice that her ward had slipped her by… did she actually think he'd sit still out here? He chuckled as he pictured the raven haired woman looking around frantically, telling everyone to hunt him down before he hurt himself…. he hummed. That would be like her wouldn't it? Sickeningly worried for his well-being? Who asked her? He most certainly hadn't!

Shifting his head to the side as he closed his eyes and frowned, "I don't need anyone's pity…" he hissed hotly, "not like I ever wanted it….."

* * *

"What are we going to do!?" Ishizu inquired tensely. It was getting darker by the second and still Akefia was nowhere to be found. Even in his condition, she could see he was still as sharp as only the Thief King could be. But therein was the problem. In his condition, he could be anywhere in the ruins… or worse the desert, unconscious or worse…

Rikai sighed and looked around, "We're trying, Ms. Ishtar. But we have a lot of ground to cover here…. he could be anywhere and it's getting dark. A lot of the workers will be settling in soon…"

Ishizu's eyes widened, "Settling in? Akefia is out there somewhere and he might be hurt! He's strong willed but that arrogance can…." She paused and looked at him, "Please! We have to look for him just a while longer!"  
Rikai nodded, "I understand Ms. Ishtar… we're looking… but as soon as it gets dark we lose a lot of visage… We'll keep looking as long as we can."

Ishizu nodded and turned and headed back towards the village, a lantern in one hand just in case… how could she have allowed this to happen? There was NO way Akefia had intended to sit still and wait… he saw an opportunity and took it! She bite her lip as she looked back towards the expanse of the desert… what if she was looking in the wrong place…? What if he wasn't in the village at all?

"It'll be ok Ishizu." A soft voice said suddenly, drawing her attention. Ryou had come out of a half fallen in home and smiled at her, "I'm sure he didn't go into the desert… he's looking for lost memory, which I'm sure he thinks might be here right?"

Ishizu blinked and nodded, "Yes…. he might have had a glimmer of something earlier… it's just… this place is too big for him to trek easily… and he..." she bit her lip and shook her head.

Ryou shifted in place…he had very mixed feelings about the situation; relief, anxiety, excitement, and a dash of disappointment… currently he was just worried about his friend, seeing Ishizu so worried upset him more than having Akefia glaring down at him… and if finding the Thief King would fix that, he was willing to help her. Ryou gave a small smile at her to reassure her…

"I understand. But that just gives us all the more reason to get back out there and look for him!" Ryou said determinedly as he held up his lantern, "And I'll help you… even if that means looking all night."

Ishizu looked on at Ryou in surprise for a moment before smiling gratefully, "Thank you Ryou… Let's go! I doubt he'll have stayed down here." she said motioning to head upwards.

Ryou nodded and the two quickly headed up the cliffside.

* * *

{…ia…..Efi…..Ak…. Ake u…. Wake up Akefia! Hurry!}

"NO!"

Akefia's eyes flew open as he jolted up, body drenched in sweat. He sat panting in place for a long moment, simply catching his breath as he pressed his face into his hands, "No…" he repeated, heart racing…. He didn't want to see that again… Gods not again….

Akefia sat gasping as he rocked back and forth in place like he had many times before… childish maybe… but it served to calm him well enough. "It's so dark…" he muttered as he looked up, "I must've-"

Akefia felt himself freeze…. He knew this room….

Even in the darkness, Akefia could see well enough to distinguish the area around him…. he'd not noticed his surroundings due to his tiredness, but now…. his heart began to race as he stood up looking around the sand ridden room, glancing towards the doorway opening and winced as he saw a worn but very familiar notch where it had been struck by a sharp object.

"No…" he whispered as he stood up and headed to the door, his skin pickling as he neared it, "No…!"

As he stumbled out into the sandy street in the darkness, Akefia felt his hair stand on end as he peered across the street at a crumbled building… but in his mind's eye he could still see it as he'd once known it… Whipping around to peer down at the darkened village below, lit faintly by the crescent moon, Akefia's stomach twisted into a knot.

"It can't…. I'm…." he managed, his breathing coming in gasps as he looked up to the rocky outcrop and stood staring in shock, "It can't be… It can't be!"

* * *

Ryou gasped and stiffened as a cold sensation began crawling its way into his veins, 'Oh no… not this again….' He stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself, 'Calm down… it's fine… I'm just out here with Ishizu… Father is here too…. I'm ok…. I'm…..?'

Ryou paused as he braced against a wall… the fear wasn't his.

"Ishizu!" he called.

Ishizu turned quickly to the direction of Ryou's voice, hoping that he'd found him… but she paused when she noticed the look on his face, one she was accustomed too, "Ryou? What's wrong?" she asked as she hurried over to him.

Ryou swallowed, "Ishizu… something's wrong with Akefia! I think… I think he's starting to have a panic attack!"

Ishizu's eyes widened, "oh no…" she managed as she turned to look around, "Akefia! Akefia where are you!?"  
Ryou looked around and then paused, "Ishizu…? Does Akefia know where he is?"

Ishizu deadpanned, no. no he did not know where he was. All he knew was he was where he'd been found…

"Ishizu… there's only one place Akefia would be going to if he knows where he is."

"The Temple!" they both spoke in unison.

"Follow me! I know where it is!" Ryou said as he sprinted forward, Ishizu fast on his heels.

* * *

_**Sorry this upsate took so long... like REALLY SORRY!:(**_

_**But i got it... and not only that... this chapter was a HECK of a lot longer... so long in fact that i had to break it into two chapters~~~;)**_

_**Ryou reveals his connection to Akefia's emotions... Will he ever fully tame his fear of the Thief King? Will the dream he had have an affect on the way he views Akefia? **_

_**And what will happen now that Akefia knows where he is? Will he find what he came to find?**_

_**Brace yourselves folks. It's only hell from here.**_

_**Comments appreciated, Thank you for reading:D**_


	13. The Truth is a Nightmare

**Chap.13 The Truth is a Nightmare**

'The Tablet! The Tablet in the Temple! It has to still be here!' Akefia screamed to himself…

In a torrent of recollection, Akefia had remembered almost everything… He felt pure rush of adrenaline as he recalled the events of his attack on the Pharaoh's palace. He both felt and saw how things had gone his way and then swiftly fell against him forcing his retreat… he recalled his new attempt of killing the Pharaoh's Priests one by one and claiming their Items. It had worked! It was going his way… he managed to take the Ring and increase his abilities and strengthen his Ka, Diabound… With his new strength he'd killed a GOD! Then…He had claimed the Millennium Puzzle…. He'd WON!

And yet something had gone wrong somehow. Something that was taunting him mercilessly and was just out of his reach… He needed to get to the Tablet… it held everything!

Akefia slipped in the sand in his rush and fell flat at the Temple entrance… Growling, groaning and muscles screaming, he forced himself up and continued, now staggering into the inky blackness of a natural tunnel made corridor long ago. Even his eyes could not penetrate the darkness… but his legs knew the way all too well and they easily carried him forward.

The sounds of his own heavy breathing echoed off the walls as he continued forward, his body shaking and heart pounding like a drum as he continued, every step was just one step closer to the answers.

The sound of his flats as they slapped stone alerted him that he'd arrived at last, the sound echoing loudly as the high walls called back to him. Akefia paused ever so slowly and dropped low to the floor, hands groping about the darkness skillfully yet clumsily… the clatter of stones alerted him that he'd located what he was seeking and he then took them up as he continued to grope about, this time on the wall…. At last he gripped a handle and in a few skillful snaps the old dusty cloth around the end of the torch ignited and brought the room to musty light.

Akefia felt himself both bristle and tremble with nostalgia as he moved forward…. so many times he'd been here. So many times he'd woken up in here retching and screaming as he'd relieved that horrible night. And yet, here was his life. His purpose for living… his home and constant reminder and motivation to keep moving… keep living so that one day he could rejoice as he threw justice, bleeding and broken onto the Tablet to rot all alone in the darkness like he'd been forced to in life…

But never once had it been so silent… never before had it been like what it was… a tomb. Akefia shuddered… it was never supposed to be silent here…

Akefia approached where the Tablet had been… the torch fell from his hand.

"No!" he breathed, eyes wide as he fell onto his knees groping about the sand and rubble as if he simply could not see it, "No! Where is it!? Where!? Spirits of Kul Elna! I'm here! Where is the Tablet!?"

His voice echoing off the walls was his only response… trembling, teeth grit, he threw his head back and screamed as loud as his lungs could manage, "SPIRITS! DIABOUND! ANSWER ME! I'M HERE! COME TO ME!"

He remained on his knees, staring into the dark abyss, his own ragged breathing the only sound as the Temple once more fell into silence, "Please…." Akefia managed, "Please… If this is punishment for my absence… I beg you…. I didn't mean to go away for so long! I'm back now! Please if you're there please just answer me….."

Sheer quiet crushed Akefia from all sides as he stared into the darkness for several minutes, his body going numb as he gazed at the flickering light of his torch… as he did so he took notice of the destruction all around him. Many of the tall proud columns that once stood lining the room were shattered and cast about the floor, damage could be seen in many places, holes where energy had burned the walls could still be seen.

Akefia blinked as he stared at the damage of one column… five marks held his gaze… Akefia winced as his mind began to haze…

In a brief flash he saw the column exploding as a clawed hand swept through it to strike an enemy,

{COME TO ME DIABOUND!}

"ngh…" Akefia began breathing rapidly as he forced himself to look up into the room, images flashing vividly into his mind, the powerful form of Diabound twisting about, bellowing furiously as he chased a much smaller and faster opponent…. Akefia winced as he felt a sharp phantom pain strike him in the face, "It…. Didn't…"

{HURT ONE BIT!}

Akefia groaned as his head began to throb, watching the events unfold… events he recognized all too well… he grit his teeth viciously as there in the torchlight was Atem, glaring at him defiantly as his Magician assaulted Diabound, his cursed voice soon inquiring,

{Is Diabound dead?}

Akefia felt a shiver of amusement crawl into him at the inquiry… that fool would dare think it THAT easy?! Diabound bellowed his defiance, his roar rattling Akefia's mind in such a way he could almost feel his body quake as he did so.

{Ghost's of Kul Elna! Enter my body and give me your power!}

Akefia threw his head back and gasped. He could see them… he could see the souls of his village rushing to help him… he could feel their determination as they surrounded him and sent an electrifying surge through his very being… piercing down deep into his heart and into his soul, feeding his mighty Ka…. Akefia felt himself shiver... he could see it… watching the events unfold once more he could see it! The look of fear on "the Great Pharaoh's" face! Despite the increasing piercing pain in his skull Akefia felt himself grin in sheer delight.

"Now… DIE~" Akefia hissed aloud as he watched….watched as things went in his favor… he shuddered as he felt the thrill of victory as he backed the Pharaoh and his beloved servant into a corner watching them struggle to keep themselves alive for just a moment longer… even more so when he killed his accompanying priest and claimed a third Item… the sheer delight as the rest of his Priests arrived only for their pathetic Unity to fall before him and the combined might of his village… and yet… as things fell so perfectly into place… Akefia felt something in him begin to twist sickeningly in the back of his mind…

The sensation was foreboding… like he knew something bad was about to happen… something horrible and something he could not stop.

"Agh!"

Akefia cringed as he gripped his head… the pounding pain growing to be a little less than tolerable… the images trying to recede, but he grit his teeth and focused, and focused hard! He was too close! Too close to lose this! He NEEDED to remember! By sheer force of will he endured and forced the visions to keep coming… keep coming… it was going his way, what had gone wrong!?

Then he saw it… the blow that cost him everything….

In the chaos of battle, the overestimation of the seemingly indestructible shield of his village had been broken through… just enough for the Pharaoh to land a fatal blow to his beloved Ka….

* * *

Akefia's eyes widened in frantic horror, how could they have broken through!?

"MAHAD! NOW! BLACK MAGIC ATTACK!" a powerful and loud voice cried over the chaos in the room.

'NO!' Akefia winced as the Magician rushed forward in nearly a blur, 'Diabound! MOVE!'

Akefia felt his blood run cold and his hair stand on end even as he issued the command, eyes wide in horror as he heard Diabound's voice in his head,

{Too fast!}

'DIABOUND!'

Akefia felt the blow… felt the dark heka it as it struck Diabound full force, unyielding as it broke through the barrier… Diabound bellowed in pain, Akefia screaming along with him as his own body retched in agony as he watched and felt his Ka's once mighty form as it was blown to shreds… what was left of his form crashing to the ground with finality…. Akefia staggered, barely standing due to shock from pain alone, eyes wide as he felt something force its way up his throat; with a horrific gag and the taste of iron and bile, Akefia vomited into his hand. He shook as he stared at the dark substance that now coated his hand. Slowly he turned his eyes up to his fallen Ka, who lie motionless on the ground as he looked to him,

{Mast-er…. I-….. I failed-… For-give m….…} he never finished his sentence and his body began to fade into nothing as Akefia looked on in shock,

"D-….Dia….bound…." he choked. It couldn't be… Diabound… he couldn't have been killed! The very manifestation of his soul…. Killed?

NO! He would NOT accept that!

'Diab-ound…. My s..-sp- spirit… return to…me…. quickly!' Akefia commanded as his vision began to darken, his legs barely keeping him from falling forward and down the steps.

He could feel Diabound's concern as he weakly turned his faintly glowing eyes to him, but understood well what he needed…. As Diabound vanished from sight, Akefia felt his soul room shudder as Diabound returned and gave him what little strength he had left. The pain he felt emanating from within was beyond compare…but his vision cleared…. Just barely. But it was enough.

Akefia grit his teeth and glared up at the group gathered in the Temple, swaying threateningly as he took a step forward. As he stared out at the Pharaoh, blinking through his pain blurred vision, even though he'd never felt it before, Akefia knew he was dying.

'No… No… this isn't how it's supposed to end…' he thought sluggishly as he stepped forward once more, his eyes never once leaving his hated enemy, 'Must….. Kill him…'

A faint clatter brought his swiftly blurring eyes down towards the glinting of gold… he grinned. It wasn't over. Not yet!

"Now…. Stop… the Pharaoh…I'll steal all the…grk… Millennium Items…" he mumbled as he fell to his knees and began to gather the items, "And the power will be mine…glk…"

"It's over Thief King! As long as we hold the last of the Items, you will never harness that power!" the harsh mocking voice called from one of the Priests…. The voice went unheeded however as Akefia dragged himself back onto the Tablet. He had come so far… he was so close… He couldn't fail! Not here when he was so close to avenging his people!

Gasping as he slowly as he pushed the items into place, Akefia began speaking aloud to himself, urging himself to stay awake just a little longer, "I… am the King… of Thieves… There is nothing in the world….I can't steal… I will…. Have…." He trailed off as coughed roughly again, the Tablet now speckled with his blood, as he heard a commotion going about behind him.

Turning he saw one of the Priests fall, who he could not tell due to his vision, and for a brief moment he felt a wave of relief. Had the Spirits continued their assault? Would they help him complete what he'd tried so hard to do?

Through the confusion, the Priests being thrown back or otherwise struck by some force, he could hear the voice that made his blood seethe, "What is the meaning of this?! What are you doing?! Akenaden?!"

Akenaden? Akefia knew that name…. that was the name of- he blinked slowly as he felt a shadow fall over him. Looking up he felt himself bristle as his eyes widened…. It was HIM. The man who'd seen to the murder of his family. The barer of the Millennium Eye… the one he'd nearly gotten a hold of before he'd been interrupted and had been forced to abandon until later. He thought him to have died!

But no… here he was staring down at him with a look that made him shiver. The look in his eyes was like a hungry jackal standing over a wounded rabbit. A glint caught Akefia's eye and he felt his breathing pick up; He had the other Items!

"Great Pharaoh… the time has finally come!" he hissed.

Akefia glared back and gripped the Tablet firmly despite his shaking hands and tried to push himself up, those were HIS! They were all in reach… if only he could…

Akefia gave a strangled gasp as his vision blacked out for a moment as he was kicked in the head, forcing him back down onto the slab. Had it not been for his firm hold of his conviction he would have remained unconscious... but groaning he turned his eyes to look up at him, his body unwilling to move any more. Akefia felt himself shake in anger, 'Move…. Move damn you!' he thought furiously at his body as the man stepped over him and proceeded to place the Items in their place,

'MOVE!' he screamed inwardly. they were there! By the gods they WERE THERE! RIGHT THERE!

"Heheheh…. Finally… after all these years… Everything is finally in place~" Akenaden whispered, his words dripping like poison.

"What are you talking about?!" The Pharaoh inquired angrily, "Answer me! What are you doing? Have you been working with him?!"

Akefia felt his blood seethe at that comment. Like he would ever THINK to work with someone like HIM!?

Akenaden laughed loudly, "You would think that little Pharaoh. But no… I've not thrown my lot in with this," he replied nudging sharply into Akefia's side, making him grit his teeth, "But I DO have use of him… use that was put into motion many years ago… This Thief was an accident really but it could not be more fitting. I needed a sacrifice with a strong Ka…. One that would be suitable to present as a down payment for a Contract with Zorc…. I'd not thought a child of all things had survived, let alone home the Ka I had sought to lure out …." He smirked as he looked down at Akefia, who glared back in shock, "A child was perfect. All that hate and anger marinating for so many years… Strengthening the beast within…. Now look at him. Ripe for the harvest~"

* * *

Akefia was gripping his skull fiercely, "No…. Stop!" he growled angrily… he'd had enough! He didn't WANT to see this anymore! What he said… that meant…..

"Dammit stop!"

* * *

Akefia shifted, he'd heard enough! He was making a mockery of everything he'd ever done! His entire life was…. He grit his teeth as he tried once more to rise, to fight back, his body shaking with pure hate, coughing as he managed to get up on his hands and knees.

Akenaden smirked down at him, "That's right Thief… feel that anger. Fight to stay alive." He grinned, "I need you breathing for just a while longer…"

A sharp kick to the ribs made Akefia's eyes widen in shock, forcing him forward onto the Tablet where Akenaden planted his foot firmly onto his back, "But first.… the final Item…"

The sickening sound of the Eye as it was retched from the man's socket was drowned out by the man's insane laughter as Akefia lie trembling against the Tablet… the cold reality of everything hitting him harder than the strike from Obelisk…. All that time. His whole life that he'd spent desperately trying to avenge his village, the blood, sweat and endless nights of lonely solitude he had so dedicatedly stayed true to with every fiber of his being…. All of it just to end like this?

Akefia felt ill as his vision grew black. For a moment he thought he could at least laugh at the fact that the old bastard's boasting had cost him his sacrifice… but then his eyes widened as he realized that his eyes, although worsening, were not going black … he was looking at Shadow Energy.

Looking around frantically he realized the Tablet was emitting dark shadows that waved around like fire, struggling at this point was useless, but that didn't stop Akefia from trying as the man pinned him down, swearing hotly as he struggled to force the man off... he was not about to allow him to take his Ka!

"DARK LORD!" Akenaden called loudly, "HEAR ME! I am Akenaden! I have gathered the Millennium Items together! It was I who forged them in the sacred blood rite of 99 souls! With them Wars have come and waned in your name by the summoning of the beasts of the Shadows being to do battle! The entire Kingdom of Egypt is soaked in blood! And I now stand before you to claim the rewards! And I bare a gift…. The last soul of Kul Elna who harbors a favorable Ka. Take it. He's yours~"

Akefia grunted as his ragged breathing grow labored, the air around him seemed to become crushingly heavy and thick making it harder to breath as the Shadows condensed around him, holding him tightly in place.

The frigid sensation against his chest was the first thing he felt, like cold fish sliding against his flesh. Then, before he could register the fact that the sensation was growing rougher, he felt a searing pain in his chest as the Shadows tore their way into him, burrowing down deep into his heart... The pain was so intense as the Shadows broke the barriers of his damaged soul room that it woke him from his fading existence howling in agony.

He struggled in vain as he felt the Shadows pierce down deep into his very core; the pain hitting a pinnacle when the final barrier gave way and brought in a gathering of new sensations… Anger, fear and confusion. All emanating from the wounded creature taking shelter within… now exposed to a threat it had not the strength to fight back,

{Master!?} Diabound hissed as the Shadows ensnared him, {Master! I-… I can't fight it! MASTER!}

"No!" Akefia cried out desperately... the sound of Diabound's desperate call forever seared into his mind, "NO!"

Akefia's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as Diabound was basically ripped out of his body; the sheer amount of pain he felt as he felt his soul room began to collapse completely overriding any sensation his body felt... when his vision finally cleared enough for him to see once more, he found he was lying drenched in sweat and blood at the foot of the Tablet looking out at the demolished cavern, the Shadows still lingering about him as if waiting for something…

Akefia paid them no mind…. He felt so cold, and yet didn't shiver. He was in so much pain, and yet he was numb… Everything around him seemed so clear and yet was pure chaos. His eyes lacked the spark they had carried only that morning, only a few hours ago, or had it been minutes?

His eyes shifted towards movement near the entrance, the room lit by the light filtering through the holes that now pocked the ceiling. Akefia felt his eyes narrow as he realized that the few remaining priests were leaving, sprinting with a distinct urgency towards the world outside…. An ominous rumble echoing through the air…

But a form still in the room drew his attention… his eyes widened as he realized who was looking back at him. Head held high, draped in bloodied gold, tattered cape slightly flapping behind him was Pharaoh Atem.

Akefia felt his throat tighten in fury as the Pharaoh stared back at him, 'No…' he thought furiously, 'Don't you dare…. Don't you DARE look at me like that!' by now, flows of tears were spilling from his eyes as he glared in the purest of fury at the Pharaoh who looked on at him…. The look he bore made Akefia's stomach churn, 'Not from you! NEVER from you! STOP LOOKING AT ME!' he screamed furiously inwardly, his sight completely lost as his tears blocked the infuriating image from him.

"My Pharaoh! We have to go! We must hurry! The Darkness is rising!"

Atem stood gazing at the broken mess that lie at the foot of the Tablet only a moment longer… the look he bore was not the look of victory nor was it hate nor even anger… the look in his eyes was that of pity.

He glanced back only once as he turned away…. then Akefia was left alone. Left to rot in the darkness with nothing but his fading thoughts as the Shadows began shrouding him attentively as time began to blur…..

...

{{[HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!?]}}

Akefia slowly opened his eyes and stared out at nothing as he was awakened from a restless sleep, his heart racing impossibly fast in response to the echoing bellow….Never before had he heard such a powerful voice.

{{[NO! NO! HOW COULD A MERE MORTAL DO THIS?! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!]}}

Akefia winced in pain as the impossibly loud voice bellowed again; the voice actually resonating through the air, his incredibly sore body and even his very soul… so much pain…

{{[I CAN'T ALLOW THIS! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A MERE CHILD!]}}

Even his eyes ached harshly as he looked around… where was that voice coming from? What had a voice that was so impossibly powerful? Akefia blinked in confusion as he noticed the shadows about him waving about furiously as if in panic. What the hell was going on?

{{[NO…. THIS CAN'T HAPPEN… I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN. I WILL NOT DIE! NOT TO THIS CHILD!NOOOOOOOOO!]}} the voice faded into a rumble like thunder as it echoed through the air, slowly coming to a heavy silence that was beyond foreboding… many minutes crawled by with little disruptance, but then something chilled the air as a presence entered the room.

'No… I will not be contained…' a malicious voice hissed from within the darkness, 'My power…. My power…. He took… my power! I can't…. I'm going to…..No! I can't fade away! I will not be beaten so easily!'

Akefia was breathing in labored huffs now, the voice he heard was far less imposing… but was no less menacing. The voice practically cutting the air with malice and hatred as it spoke, the fact that it was in the Temple just made it all the more uncomfortable….

'? Ah…? You?'

Akefia stiffened as he felt something cold slide along his back to his neck and took a firm grip, tightening to the point that it hurt to breathe… The grip just tight enough for him to feel his weakening pulse.

'Ah..? The Thief King… Lives?'

Akefia felt his body shudder as the voice hissed his name. He choked slightly as the Shadow tightened in response to his sudden movement as if warning him to remain still.

'Heh….Hehehe….. Well, well… Such a pathetic creature… but still a human soul….' The entity grinned, 'You'll do just fine~'

Akefia bit back a strangled whimper as he felt himself being flipped onto his back, the shadows around him rushing to grasp his arms and legs, the one around his throat never releasing its grip. His body was radiating in pain now… Gods! Did they delight in watching him suffer? Had he not been through enough?! Why had they not claimed him yet?!

Akefia coughed roughly as he looked up, his blackening vision just barely making out a strange silhouette looming over him, to which he glared back defiantly, the display seemingly amusing it, 'As long as a small portion of me exists…. I will not be undone.'

Akefia felt his heart stop, the blood still in his veins turning to ice before setting ablaze, burning every inch of his body, inside and out as something invaded him. Through his paralyzed thoughts he knew that he'd felt that sensation before… The Shadows were driving themselves through his entire body, tracing through the many canals of his veins and taking firm hold…

Akefia was screaming, his body arching against this pain... It was worse! OH GODS it was worse! Even worse than when they violated his soul room! It had no strength left and his body was struggling against this agony! Briefly the image of a young plant he had once uprooted came to mind as he felt thousands of popping sensations surge through his frame, deep in his bones, his muscles, his veins…..

Akefia gave a final gurgling gasp as he felt something rip from his chest… in that same moment he realized he could no longer feel his chest. The sheer horror he felt as he realized he was staring down at his still violently twitching body drove him to the precipice of madness. He wanted to scream again… he wanted to erase this image from his mind!

He barely heard the voice laugh triumphantly as he was pulled away and was held above the Tablet, 'Hahahah! I'll not lose Pharaoh! You may have sealed yourself away along with my powers! But I will do the same…. One day. We will meet again… and I will have my revenge~~'

Akefia had lost his senses by that point and was nearly completely unaware as the entity began weaving and bonding itself to him as he himself was pulled, twisted and bound to a familiar object… a circular object that adorned five needles…. The Millennium Ring.

Throughout the act, Akefia found himself calming as a thick shadow crawled into his consciousness… everything becoming a perfect indiscernible haze…. Perfect bliss. He knew nothing anymore… but did it matter? A moment ago he couldn't even describe his discomfort… but now? Now he could sleep...

Sleep….

Sleep sounded nice…..

* * *

Ryou scrambled up the hill, already out of breath due to his racing heart, "Come on Ishizu! It's just around this corner!"

Ishizu, not at all far behind hurried after him, also beginning to lose her breath, "Are you sure?"

Ryou nodded without looking back, "I'm positive!" Ryou halted momentarily and felt himself begin to shake uncontrollably, his heart speeding up, "Ishizu, we need to hurry!"

Ishizu looked to Ryou as he stopped and noticed the disturbed look in his eyes, and nodded urgently, her second wind in place as they sprinted towards a darkened entry way.

* * *

Akefia gazed sightlessly into the dark as the vision finally grew black and left him… the images and sensations however… still remained vividly in his mind that for the moment seemed to have gone blank.

"Ha…. Agh…." Akefia fell forward numbly, now on all fours, hands in fists as his brain slowly began to be stabbed by a thousand icy needles, "Hah…. AGh…..!"

Diabound…. The Spirits of Kul Elna….. Akenaden …. The Pharaoh… The Ring… The Pharoah…. Akenaden… Pharaoh…. Ring...

The walls of the Temple shuddered as a scream with no earthly equal ripped from Akefia's lungs; the agony of a thousand torments carried on his voice as he gripped his hair to the point of tearing it out…. There he remained, screaming as the images bombarded him again, laughing at him… mocking him… telling him that these waking moment all these few weeks… were real…

"Akefia!"

Akefia felt something grab his arm, he jerked and turned his eyes in the direction of his attacker…all he could see was a shadow, then Akenaden, "GET AWAY!" he bellowed, his hand making contact with his attacker. He heard a gasp and a hard thud making him turn his crazed eyes towards his fallen adversary…He blinked in confusion as he looked on at the form of a woman dressed in a now dirt stained dress..

"Ishizu!?" a voice rang out. The flashing of a bright light made Akefia wince as another form rushed up beside the woman… a boy with white hair.

"I'm fine, Ryou… he caught me off guard was all… I'm not hurt." Ishizu replied getting back up.

"He's gone mad!" Ryou managed shakily as he looked at the man who was still on his knees, his wild eyes and bristled hair made him look all the more like a feral beast.

Ishizu bit her lip and looked on at the sight, her heart twisting mournfully at the sight, "You stubborn man… Why didn't you just stay put?" she whispered, her voice shaking, her eyes tearing as she watched him shake violently, his breath in gasps. Swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke softly and carefully to him, "Akefia… Akefia? It's ok…it's just us. Ishizu and Ryou…."

Akefia stiffened for a moment as the woman spoke… his muddled mind stalling as it registered the voice… he knew that voice, "Ishizu….?" He repeated thickly…. Yes. Yes he knew her….

His eyes shifted to the boy who looked back at him rigidly, his eyes not far from matching his own. In the light of the ridiculously bright lanterns, he recognized their features… Ryou Bakura and Ishizu Ishtar.

"That's right Akefia… it's us. Please. You have to calm down now… You're ok now." Ishizu said evenly and carefully as she stood and slowly approached the Thief.

"Ishizu…" Ryou whispered cautiously.

"I'm fine Ryou…." She whispered back, turning her head slightly to him but never breaking her gaze from Akefia, "Trust me."

Ryou swallowed hard as she turned her focus back to the Thief entirely, 'I do…. I'm just not as sure of him…' he thought to himself stiffly despite himself.

Akefia looked down to the floor, his body still trembling violently as her words slowly seeped in, "No… I'm not ok…." He managed stiffly making Ishizu pause, "I'll NEVER be ok!" growled, squeezing his eyes shut. Immediately he wished he hadn't…..

"Of course you will Akefia… You'll be just fine. We'll just get you out of here and-"

"AND WHAT?!" Akefia barked suddenly, startling Ishizu, "Take me back to the village? To what remains of Kul Elna?! To see that EVERYTHING I ever did was for NOTHING?!"

Ishizu's eyes widened…. He knew…

"5000 years! 5000 fucking YEARS have passed Ishizu! NOTHING matters anymore! Everything… EVERY FUCKING THING I EVER DID IS MEANINGLESS NOW!" he screamed, gripping his head, "My mission… my goal… my last chance….GONE. Everything is gone!" he choked, his voice breaking as he bowed his head defeatedly. The sight made Ishizu's heart retch…

She then blinked in confusion as the man then tilted his head back and began laughing hysterically, "And the kicker? The glorious topping of this delightful little treat? They let me live… so I could play their game and die like a fattened pig for the slaughter… Everything…it was all for nothing… Everything… was for nothing…" his voice trailed off, his voice growing hollow.

Ishizu watched as Akefia hung his head once more, his face blank and his eyes gazing sightlessly at the floor. Her heart ached…she'd seen that look before. Behind his eyes was a raging storm of pain that she knew was tearing him apart. Those thoughts were eating him away… She had hoped that Akefia would remember his missing memory… but now seeing the arrogant man she'd come to know look so utterly destroyed, she wished she could take it from him.

Akefia remained on the floor, his mind struggling to comprehend it all… it all felt so surreal… like he was just in a really bad dream. Akefia felt his throat tighten fiercely… no. It was all real. Everything was real. Everything he was feeling was real. He had lost everything and gained nothing. That was the sum of his current existence.

His loving family who accepted a difference that was shunned by the entire world was stripped away from him, leaving him alone in a world that spat at his very existence. The hardship he endured to make right that horrible wrong… the one friend he had ever made torn from his very soul after watching him be torn apart… hearing the fact that all his endeavors were so badly misplaced…All of his suffering, just for one man's lust for power…. Akefia felt his body tremble, his eyes stinging. NO! he would not show weakness! Not even now! Let the rage and pain rot him from within… like it always had…

Akefia winced as he felt something encircle him and gently pull him forward, his eyes widened as he realized that Ishizu was now on her knees in front of him, pulling him into herself. The act made him stiffen and he immediately tried to break away from her, "Get off me!" he hissed angrily.

Ishizu did not release him nor did she shy from the tone of his voice, "Akefia…. Don't do this to yourself…"

"I said let me go!" he barked, again trying to break away… something about the motion making his hold on that pesky weakness loosen.

"Akefia… I said that I was here to help you… I won't watch you do this to yourself… please. Don't hold this in… You need to let go."

By now Akefia was breathing raggedly as his body vibrated in anger that the woman would not let him go. Let go?! She wanted him to LET GO?! Was she crazy?!

"Let me… GO." He growled, only to choke as he felt her hand gently rubbing his back. The motion made him freeze… what was she doing? He trembled as he felt the warmth of her embrace… that coupled with the way she was gently petting his back stirred up a hazy memory… one from a very long time ago as his mother caressed him in such a comforting way… Akefia felt his throat tighten up again, this time far more strongly...

"Get away from me….." he managed, his voice anything but even, "I will not… have anyone see me...like this…." he managed rigidly.

"And no one will Akefia…"

Akefia blinked, confused by the statement. Twisting his head just enough, he looked at Ishizu, whose head was resting against his shoulder, her eyes closed…. that one simple act alone he could find neither the means nor will to counter…

Ishizu gently and carefully pulled the Thief closer as he ceased his resistance, his hands trembling as he gripped her dress, barely fighting back his sobs as he wept bitterly and silently into her shoulder.

* * *

_***sniff...* Oh wow. this chapter was beyond a blast~!:D**_

_**Although i cried when i was torturing him... even more so at the fact that he now knows EVERYTHING... well... Almost everything~~;)**_

_**Comments appreciated, and thank you so much for reading:D**_


End file.
